DRARRYS Asociadas
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Cuando Draco y Harry parecen haber caído en las redes del amor, seis chicas formarán una secreta y temporal asociación para descubrir quiénes son las responsables de haberles quitado al objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, sus apresuradas suposiciones las llevarán a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Cuando Draco y Harry parecen haber caído en las redes del amor, seis chicas formarán una secreta y temporal asociación para descubrir quiénes son las responsables de haberles quitado al objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, sus apresuradas suposiciones las llevarán a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otra pequeña historia que comencé a escribir hace dos años atrás en mis escasos ratos libre. Antes que nada, quiero decirles que este fic está completo y consta de siete capítulos. Iré actualizando cuando termine de corregir cada capítulo.

Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia _no contiene character bashing_ de ningún modo. Sé que el primer capítulo puede prestarse a confusiones de este tipo, por eso quiero aclararlo de entrada.

* * *

 **D.R.A.R.R.Y.S Asociadas**

 **Capítulo I. Medidas desesperadas, alianzas inimaginables y un plan en curso.**

Esto no podía estar pasando. Nada de esto podía estarle ocurriendo. Todo debía ser un producto de su imaginación. ¡Sí, sin duda eso era! Su retorcida mente era la causante de todos sus males y le estaba haciendo ver cosas donde no existían, con el único y cruel propósito de intentar quitarle de a poco su cordura. Y aunque fervientemente trata de creer en esto, no consigue evitar que una parte de su conciencia se ría con cinismo ante sus inútiles intentos por eludir lo innegable.

¿Cómo es que esto pudo suceder? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que las cosas hubieran cambiado tan drásticamente y todo se pusiera de cabeza? ¿Por qué su feliz y perfecto futuro parece hacerse añicos de repente? Pero más importante aún, ¿quién era la responsable de todo ello?

Porque sí, estaba totalmente segura de que es una "ella" la culpable de esto; aquella que está logrando lo que ninguna otra en el pasado ha podido, apartarlo de su lado. Aun así, esto no hará que baje los brazos ni le ceda tan fácilmente el camino. Esa, por ahora, desconocida mujerzuela no lograría triunfar en su cometido. Definitivamente no iba a quitarle a quien será su futuro esposo. Y como que se llama Ginevra Molly Weasley que le hará arrepentirse del día en que decidió conquistar a Harry Potter.

Ginny se levanta hecha una furia del destartalado sofá en el que está sentada, completamente cansada de carcomerse los sesos intentando descubrir la identidad de la chica que está provocando que Harry tenga siempre una boba sonrisa en su rostro. Entendiendo que ya es hora de descruzar los brazos y presentar batalla, sale apresuradamente de la sala común y comienza a bajar las escaleras en busca de la única persona que podrá ayudarla en esto. A pesar de que ambas se odian mutuamente, sabe que las dos saldrán beneficiadas con ello si consiguen forjar una especie de alianza.

Recorre todo el castillo con atención, tratando de dar con la escurridiza joven en cuestión, mas no logra ubicarla por ningún lado. Cuando está a punto de darse por vencida y emprender sus pasos hacia la lechucería para enviarle una nota, es arrastrada con fuerza del cuello hacia el interior de un aula en desuso. Sin perder tiempo, saca la varita y la apunta al pecho de su atacante, con cientos de hechizos pugnando por salir de su boca al menor indicio de movimiento de su agresor.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Qué vas a hacerme, comadreja? ¿Lanzarme una maldición de Mocomúrcielagos?

Ginny frunce el ceño de inmediato al oír ese ladino comentario, proveniente de una más que molesta e irritante chica. Mentalmente le agradece a quien quiera que esté escuchando sus plegarias que sea justamente la persona que estaba buscando quien la haya "secuestrado".

─ ¿A qué juegas, Parkinson? ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarme de esa forma? Tuviste suerte de que me contuviera lo suficiente como para no haberte hechizado.

─ Sí, claro. Lo que digas, Weasley. Mejor vayamos a lo que nos compete y saltémonos estas frívolas palabras que sólo pretenden amenizar, sin éxito alguno, este embarazoso intercambio.

Estas palabras son dichas con un marcado aire de superioridad, aumentando el enfado que percibe crepitar en su interior la pecosa y pelirroja joven. En serio, ¿por qué los Slytherin tienen que ser tan sarcásticos todo el tiempo? Todavía no entiende cómo Harry puede soportar estar tanto tiempo junto a Malfoy, sin perder la paciencia y desear golpearlo en el proceso; porque si Parkinson es así de irritante, no quiere ni imaginarse cómo debe ser el rubio con sus famosas ironías y comentarios mordaces.

No, no se ha equivocado con lo anterior. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se han vuelto grandes amigos, lo cual es algo que aun nadie entiende bien cómo es que ocurrió. ¡Y eso que ya han pasado siete meses desde el inicio de su amistad! Pero es que el simple pensamiento es total y absolutamente ridículo en sí, porque ellos han sido enemigos desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Sin embargo, han sabido poner con gran facilidad sus diferencias a un lado, para pasar a dejar en el pasado todo resentimiento y empezar de cero.

Algunos agradecimientos de por medio, y una que otra disculpa murmurada entre dientes, fue lo único que estos dos necesitaron para poner un alto a su famosa y longeva rivalidad. Y contra todo pronóstico, la tregua no terminó en una educada y acordada indiferencia. No, eso hubiera sido algo sumamente normal y ordinario. Y como al parecer las palabras "normal y ordinario" no son algo con lo que ambos estén familiarizados, no tuvieron mejor idea que hacerse amigos. Grandes amigos. Prácticamente inseparables, si la apuras un poco.

Y eso es algo totalmente bizarro por donde se lo mire. Ginny no encuentra explicación alguna a que las cosas hayan resultado de esta forma. A pesar de que su cerebro aún no puede concebir el hecho de que se lleven tan bien, una parte de sí le susurra que es más que lógico el hecho de que los dos hayan terminado así. Después de todo, esa es la única coherente excusa a la que consigue llegar su mente para explicar la insana obsesión-persecución que se han prodigado el uno al otro durante siete benditos años.

Ginny sacude la cabeza al haberse perdido en pensamientos que nada tienen que ver con lo que le está quitando el sueño en estos momentos. Apartando de su mente la flamante amistad de Harry con su ex rival, posa sus marrones ojos en la atractiva chica frente a sí, a la vez que baja su varita y la guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

─ Te he estado buscando, Parkinson.

─ ¡Oh, me halagas, comadreja! ¡En verdad! Pero me temo que tendré que rechazarte. Verás, yo no bateo para ese lado. ─ Deja salir con marcada burla y elevando una de sus comisuras en un gesto muy molesto.

─ ¡No te estaba buscando por eso! ¡Y yo tampoco bateo para ese lado, tonta!

─ ¡Merlín, es tan sencillo provocarlos a ustedes los Gryffindor! Ahora entiendo por qué Draco siempre tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que termina de verse con Potter. Sin duda debe sacar de sus casillas a nuestro salvador con extrema facilidad.

Ginny siente su sangre hervir ante la idea de que Malfoy esté haciendo enfadar a Harry a propósito, por el sólo hecho de reírsele en la cara. Aunque no dice nada y desestima de inmediato cualquier intención de cantarle unas cuantas verdades al rubio; porque comprende que, si la suposición de Pansy fuera correcta, Harry vendría a la sala común completamente cabreado luego de encontrarse con él. Y ella, más que nadie en el mundo, sabe que esto no es para nada así. Al igual que Malfoy, Harry también sonríe como si hubiera pasado el momento de su vida cada vez que regresa de verse con el Slytherin.

Y ese pensamiento es absolutamente escalofriante; porque no importa cuántos años pasen, jamás podrá acostumbrarse a la idea de que esos dos se lleven tan bien y se diviertan tanto juntos, ya sea planeando alguna que otra inofensiva broma para gastarle a su hermano Ron, jugando un amistoso partido de Quidditch o riendo por las cosas más estúpidas del mundo, como si hubieran sido amigos desde que nacieron.

Ginny hace una nota mental de más tarde investigar sobre cómo es que esto sea posible, pero primero debe enfocar su atención en el asunto que en verdad le preocupa y está convirtiéndose en una peligrosa amenaza para ella. No queriendo desviarse más del tema principal, ignora el comentario de Pansy y se arma de valor para dejar salir la propuesta que las llevará a descubrir la verdad.

─ Mira, Parkinson… como tú misma lo dijiste, mejor dejémonos de divagar y hablemos de lo que realmente importa. Estoy segura de que tú también lo has notado, ¿verdad? Así que, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

─ Si te refieres al hecho de que últimamente Draco y Potter parecen no poder dejar de sonreír y perderse en sus pensamientos por horas, junto a una boba sonrisa bailando en sus rostros… sí, lo he notado. E incluso antes de que tú lo hicieras, debo agregar.

─ Y si es así, entonces… supongo que ya sabes quiénes son las responsables, ¿no? ¿Y por qué aún no has hecho nada al respecto? ─ Responde cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho y dirigiéndole una enfadada mirada.

─ ¿Crees que no intenté averiguar quién es la zorra que está tratando de conquistar a Draco? ¡No insultes mi astucia, Weasley! Por supuesto que lo hice, pero no dio resultado. Nada de lo que intenté sirvió para develar su identidad. Y estoy casi segura de que Draco tiene mucho que ver en ello, sólo yo sé de todo lo que él es capaz de hacer cuando quiere mantener algo oculto del resto de las personas. Y al parecer, no desea que se sepa quién es _esa_. Con lo cual me resulta el doble de difícil tratar de obtener información, sin que él se percate de mis intenciones, claro está.

─ Algo parecido ocurre conmigo y Harry. No importa cuántas veces le pregunte por qué todo el tiempo parece sonreír como si hubiera ingerido una alta dosis de Amortentia, siempre termina desviando la conversación o escabulléndose de ellas con absurdas excusas de algo relacionado con la sarcástica ocurrencia del día a la que llegó Malfoy.

─ Es obvio que se están viendo con alguien a escondidas y que ambos se encubren el uno al otro. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es descubrir quiénes son esas perras.

─ ¿Y cómo haremos eso? Ya hemos intentado de todo por nuestra cuenta y nada ha funcionado. ─ Deja salir con un poco de desesperación en su voz, teniendo pleno conocimiento de que a cada minuto que pierden hablando, es uno más que esas desconocidas jóvenes aprovechan para robarles a sus chicos.

─ No desesperes, comadreja. Ya se me ocurrió algo que sin duda surtirá efecto. Por desgracia, si queremos que en verdad dé resultado, no tendremos más opción que trabajar juntas y convencer a ciertas personas de que se unan en nuestra cacería.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? ─ Pregunta con curiosidad, mientras frunce el ceño intentando averiguar qué es lo que pasa por la maquiavélica mente de la Slytherin. Pansy, por su parte, simplemente mantiene la vista fija en la puerta del aula, y extendiendo una perversa sonrisa en su rostro dice:

─ Ya lo verás, Weasley… ya lo verás.

* * *

Una semana completa pasa sin que Ginny tenga novedades de la otra chica. Antes de salir del aula en desuso y regresar a sus salas comunes, Pansy le dijo que iba a necesitar unos días para contactar a las personas que se unirían a su causa y contribuirían a desenmascarar a las que están intentando conquistar a sus futuros novios. Sin embargo, de eso ya ha pasado una semana entera y aun no tiene rastro alguno de la Slytherin.

¿Acaso había ocurrido algo y por eso no tenía noticias de ella? ¿Malfoy se habría percatado de las intenciones de su amiga y la habría forzado a detener su búsqueda? ¿O quizás había descubierto por sí sola la identidad de la persona que intentaba enamorar a Malfoy y se había encargado de ésta, importándole muy poco el hecho de que ella aún no tiene idea de quién es la que anda tras Harry?

¡Sí, sin duda eso debía ser! Esa rastrera serpiente ya había obtenido lo que quería y no se había molestado en siquiera decirle que la dejaría sola en su infructífera búsqueda. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de creer que podía confiar en ella? Es más que obvio que Parkinson la abandonaría a su suerte a la menor oportunidad. ¡Qué estúpida había sido por poner su fe en ella!

Tan ensimismada está despotricando contra cierta traicionera Slytherin, que no advierte la figura que se encuentra escondida detrás de una armadura. Sólo se percata de ello cuando siente que alguien la jala bruscamente hacia el interior de un aula vacía. Lo primero que atina a hacer es sacar su varita, pero ésta se encuentra atrapada entre uno de los pliegues de su túnica, lo cual le imposibilita acceder a ella.

─ ¿Qué demonios crees que…?

─ ¡Qué modales, Weasley! ¿Acaso tu madre nunca te enseñó que no es digno de una dama maldecir de esa forma?

Reconoce de inmediato ese sarcástico tono, y aunque jamás vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, sólo puede sentirse aliviada de ver frente a sus ojos a nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson. Sin decir nada, da un paso hacia atrás para soltarse del agarre de la otra chica y la observa con los labios apretados en un enfadado gesto.

─ Se te está haciendo una mala costumbre eso de jalarme de la túnica. ¿Acaso no puedes simplemente pedirme que hablemos en un lugar a solas, como cualquier otra persona normal lo haría?

─ ¡Oh, vamos! Tu rostro expresa perfectamente el infinito alivio que sientes por verme. Creíste que te había dejado a tu suerte, ¿verdad? Y después dicen que los Slytherins somos los prejuiciosos… ¡cuánta hipocresía!

Ginny se sonroja furiosamente al ser descubierta in fraganti y la maliciosa sonrisa de Pansy se incrementa ante la clara confirmación a sus suposiciones. Cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una irritada mirada, Weasley le pregunta con marcado enfado tiñendo su tono:

─ No finjas inocencia, Parkinson, porque eso es algo que no te sienta para nada bien. De todos modos, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

─ Afloja tu túnica, querida. No hay necesidad de que te sulfures. Además, traigo conmigo cierto plan del que seguramente te interesará ser partícipe.

─ Supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con nuestro problema en común, ¿cierto?

─ ¿Y sobre qué otra cosa podría ser? ─ Responde con un poco de irritación, mas no se explaya en dejar salir nuevos comentarios sarcásticos. Como si no hubiera sido interrumpida por una más que obvia pregunta, reanuda su explicación. ─ Ahora escucha con mucha atención lo que haremos, porque no volveré a repetirlo. La única forma de descubrir las identidades de esas zorras, sin que Draco ni Potter se percaten de nuestras intenciones, es a través de esto.

Pansy saca del bolsillo derecho de su túnica un trozo de pergamino y se lo extiende a la chica frente a sí. Ginny lo toma con suspicacia entre sus manos y ve que en él sólo hay escrita una sigla con una puntiaguda caligrafía en tinta negra que supone pertenece a la chica frente a sí. A pesar de que la lee una y otra vez, no puede hallarle ningún significado y está absolutamente segura de jamás haberla visto u oído en otro lado antes.

¿Acaso será alguna forma de conjurar un hechizo de magia negra y por ello no tiene constancia de la misma? ¿O quizás Parkinson sólo se está burlando de ella? Cansada de intentar adivinar el significado de esa extraña sigla, levanta la vista del pergamino y la posa en la muchacha frente a ella, la cual tiene una inquietante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

─ ¿Qué es D.R.A.R.R.Y.S?

─ Eso, mi querida socia, es lo que nos llevará a lograr nuestro cometido.

La mirada de Ginny viaja del pergamino que aún permanece en sus manos, a la alarmante mirada que se refleja en los verdes ojos de la Slytherin; al mismo tiempo, un escalofrío la asalta y recorre todo su cuerpo, dejándole una desagradable sensación en su pecho. Y mientras Parkinson comienza su explicación con un presuntuoso tono, se pregunta por primera vez si haberse enfrascado en una alianza con ella no fue un gran error.

* * *

¡Es una total y completa locura! Algo sumamente demente, irracional y hasta cierto punto perverso, pero a la vez, la única forma viable de obtener lo que ambas quieren. Por más vueltas que le dio en su mente y trató de convencerse de que algo saldría mal, no pudo hacer más que aceptar formar parte de este delirante plan de inmediato.

Ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que intentó encontrar una forma de hallar un error en él, algo que le demostrara a la otra chica que no debían ponerlo en funcionamiento. Sin embargo, como buena Slytherin que es, Parkinson puso en práctica toda su astucia para idear un plan perfecto y sin fallas posibles. Por lo que a Ginny no le quedó más remedio que admitir, a regañadientes, su derrota y acatarse a lo estipulado.

No obstante, aún hay algo que la inquieta sobremanera de esta maquinación. Y a pesar de que Pansy asegura que no hay nada de lo que deban preocuparse, no puede reprimir la molesta sensación que asalta sus entrañas y remueve todo en su interior, provocando que un sudor frío la recorra por completo.

─ ¡Oh, por Salazar bendito, Weasley! Ya tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Todo saldrá justo y como lo planeé.

─ ¿Estás completamente segura de que esto no se volverá en nuestra contra? Porque sabes lo que involucrarnos con _ellas_ significa. ¿Qué tal si retienen para sí mismas ciertas cosas? ¿O si simplemente nos mienten y proveen de falsas informaciones? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de confiar en que no nos traicionarán al final, para ser ellas quienes se queden con Harry y Malfoy?

─ ¡Relájate, Weasley! ¿Crees que en verdad pondría en práctica este plan si supiera que alguna de ellas representaría una posible amenaza para nosotras? Y aunque así fuera, no tienen ni la más mínima posibilidad de que Draco o Potter caigan en sus redes, ya que ambos las han desechado en el pasado.

─ Pero si ese fuera el caso… entonces nosotras dos tampoco tendríamos que tener alguna posibilidad. ─ Responde Ginny con algo de desesperación, retorciendo sus manos en un nervioso movimiento.

─ Nuestra situación es muy distinta a la de ellas, Weasley. Por mi parte, Draco terminó conmigo cuando el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó esa horrible misión. Y por lo que has dicho, Potter te dejó cuando iba a buscar la manera de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Por lo tanto, como claramente puedes ver, ambos no querían terminar con nosotras. Sólo lo hicieron porque tenían mayores preocupaciones que atender y no querían ponernos en peligro por las tareas que debían cumplir.

Ginny parece un poco más calma ante las palabras de Pansy y siente cómo su ritmo cardíaco se desacelera paulatinamente. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no dura demasiado, porque un perturbador pensamiento se cuela en su mente.

─ Y si es así, ¿entonces por qué Harry aún no me ha pedido que reanudemos nuestra relación? ¿Y por qué Malfoy no te lo ha pedido a ti?

─ ¿En serio no ves el motivo por el que no han vuelto con nosotras? ¡Eres más tonta de lo que creí! ¡Es obvio que esas dos perras con las que se están viendo son las responsables! Y ya deja de pensar tanto, que no se te da bien. Sólo limítate a seguir con nuestro plan y verás que todo saldrá bien, Weasley.

─ Mmm… sólo espero que estés en lo cierto.

De repente, la puerta del aula abandonada en la que se encuentran se abre con un chirriante sonido y ambas chicas detienen de inmediato la conversación. Por ella, entran cuatro chicas portando serias expresiones en sus femeninos rostros. Una vez que ingresan, una de ellas cierra con delicadeza la puerta, y es entonces, cuando todas dan los pasos que les restan hasta el escritorio en el cual Pansy y Ginny están sentadas.

Durante unos momentos se extiende un tenso aire en la amplia habitación, aunque nadie dice nada. Un aburrido bufido escapa de los labios de Pansy al ver las desconfiadas muecas en los rostros de cada una de las presentes. Alzando una estilizada ceja, y utilizando un autoritario tono, Parkinson intenta comenzar con su actuación. No obstante, es interrumpida por una de las recién llegadas.

─ Muy bien, recibimos su lechuza. Ahora díganos qué es eso tan urgente y de lo que están seguras de que nos interesará formar parte.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres patética niña cursi para hablarnos con esa altanería?

─ Parkinson…

Ginny se apresura a tomar del brazo a Pansy, antes de que ésta le lance una maldición a la tonta muchacha frente a ellas. Sin darle el tiempo a que reanuden su pelea, la pelirroja toma la palabra y comienza a explicar el motivo de esta extraña reunión.

─ Antes de que los hechizos comiencen a volar por doquier, primero dejen que les expliquemos el motivo por el que estamos reunidas. Y voy a pedirles que no nos interrumpan hasta que terminemos de contar todo. ─ Cuando cada una de ellas asiente en acuerdo, Ginny hace un pequeño gesto hacia Pansy para que reanude su previa explicación. ─ Pansy, si haces el favor de continuar.

─ Bien. Como estoy segura de que sabrán, algunas de ustedes tienen algo en común con Weasley, mientras que Astoria y yo tenemos algo que nos relaciona. Chang, Patil, Vane y Weasley, ustedes han estado, de una forma u otra, involucradas sentimentalmente con Potter. Mientras que Astoria y yo lo hemos estamos con Draco. ─ Pansy hace una pausa para que todas asimilen lo dicho, y cuando vuelven a asentir en mutuo acuerdo, prosigue. ─ Ahora bien, estoy segura de que la gran mayoría de ustedes daría lo que sea por hacer que el objeto de sus deseos les preste atención, pero lamento informarles que ya hay dos, por ahora no identificadas, mujeres que ya han conseguido enredar en sus redes a Draco y Potter.

Los gritos y exclamaciones de asombro no se hacen esperar ante esta declaración. Todas las jóvenes comienzan un apresurado parloteo, en el cual sólo pueden oírse teorías escandalizadas y algo desesperadas. Parkinson las deja discutir un poco entre ellas para que la idea se instale en sus cerebros, sonriendo internamente al haberlas atrapado a todas en esta cuidadosa tela de araña que ha ideado. Unos minutos después capta de nuevo su atención con un pequeño carraspeo. Todas dejan de hablar y vuelven a posar la mirada en ella.

─ Sí, así es. Hay dos mujeres que se nos han adelantado. Weasley y yo hemos intentado averiguar por nuestra cuenta quiénes son, mas no lo hemos conseguido. Al parecer, Draco y Potter están trabajando juntos para encubrirse mutuamente, y así mantener sus identidades en secreto.

─ ¡NO! ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien me haya robado a mí Harry? ─ Deja salir con un chirriante chillido una muchacha con el cabello crespo.

─ ¿Y desde cuando es tú Harry, Vane? Que yo sepa, él te ha rechazado de mil y un formas distintas. ─ Le responde otra de las presentes con un resoplido que claramente expresa su diversión.

─ Cho tiene razón, Romilda. Podrías escribir un libro sobre cómo no enamorar a Harry Potter en unos pocos pasos. ─ Parvati se suma a la burla con un ingenioso comentario que hace reír a todas, menos a Vane.

─ ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, Parvati? Ni siquiera deseas estar con Harry.

Pansy se alarma al escuchar esto, ya que la idea no es que comiencen a perder aliadas antes de poner en marcha el plan. Con otro carraspeo, vuelve a captar la atención de todas y retoma su interrumpida explicación, antes de que a alguna se le ocurra hacer otra comprometedora pregunta.

─ Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Podrían hacer el favor de cerrar sus bocas por más de dos minutos y dejarme terminar de explicarles? ─ Ninguna atina a decir nada y observan con atención a Pansy, esperando a que hable. ─ Muy bien, ahora que todas están en pleno conocimiento de la situación, procederé a explicarles cómo haremos para descubrir a esas perras. La mejor forma es realizando constantes vigilancias sobre Draco y Potter. Estamos convencidas de que se encubren entre ellos, por lo cual no debería ser algo imposible que las nombren en alguna de sus conversaciones cuando creen que nadie los está escuchando. Desgraciadamente, Weasley y yo no podemos encargarnos nosotras solas de esto, ya que ambos se darían cuenta de nuestras intenciones. Y es allí donde ustedes entran en juego. Entre las seis podremos organizarnos para asegurarnos de que siempre haya alguien distinta cerca de los lugares en que Draco y Potter se encuentren, consiguiendo así, escuchar a escondidas sus conversaciones.

─ Pansy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ─ Cuestiona Astoria con un suave e inocente tono que para nada se corresponde con el astuto y letal brillo que se aprecia en sus ojos. Cuando Pansy le cede la palabra, ella la observa por unos segundos y finalmente se decide a hablar. ─ ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de confiar entre nosotras? ¿Qué no todas estamos aquí por un mismo propósito? ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos de que no terminaremos traicionándonos para obtener lo que queremos?

─ Entiendo tu preocupación, querida. Créeme que yo también lo pensé en su momento, pero traicionarnos entre nosotras es justamente lo que esas dos zorras están esperando. Hacer eso sólo les libraría el paso con mayor facilidad. De comenzar a traicionarnos las unas a las otras, sólo les proveeríamos el eliminar la amenaza que representamos para ellas. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es unirnos para derrocar a este enemigo en común. Y una vez hecho esto, podremos traicionarnos todo lo que queramos. Pero por ahora, la vía más factible de accionar es forjar una temporal alianza.

Durante unos momentos no se escucha ni un sonido, todas están demasiado concentradas en tratar de asimilar estas palabras. Ceños fruncidos, muecas molestas y algún que otro labio mordido no se hacen esperar, demostrando con ello la gran lucha interna que se está llevando a cabo en cada una de sus mentes. Pansy casi puede saltar de alegría al distinguir determinación y aprobación en sus miradas. Su plan no podría haber salido mejor.

─ Entonces… ¿tenemos una alianza?

Pregunta innecesariamente la morena Slytherin, sabiendo de antemano cuál será la respuesta. Las seis chicas presentes se miran entre ellas una última vez, confirmando con ello que ya han tomado una decisión. Astoria da un paso hacia adelante, y con un serio tono dice:

─ Hasta que nos deshagamos de esas dos perras, considérennos dentro de esta alianza temporal.

─ ¡Perfecto! Es un placer tenerlas dentro de D.R.A.R.R.Y.S.

─ ¿Qué significa D.R.A.R.R.Y.S? ─ Pregunta Parvati con desconcierto.

─ Como le dije a Weasley antes, esto es lo que nos llevará a lograr nuestro cometido.

Pansy les extiende el pergamino donde está escrita esa extraña sigla, sólo que ahora es posible apreciarse en ella el significado de cada una de las palabras que la componen. Y por los rostros de todas las jóvenes presentes sólo se distingue una perversa e inquietante sonrisa.

 _ **D**_ _espechadas_

 _ **R**_ _eunidas_

 _ **A**_ _prenderán_

 _ **R**_ _ompedoras de_

 _ **R**_ _elaciones_

 _ **Y**_ _las_

 _ **S**_ _acrificarán_

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aclaraciones dentro del fic:** Cho Chang completó sus estudios en Hogwarts en el sexto año de Harry, al igual que en los libros. Ella no está aquí como estudiante, pero no digo más porque sabremos el motivo más adelante.

 **Notas finales:** sé que deben estarse preguntando: ¿Y mi Drarry? ¿Dónde está mi Drarry? Bueno, no desesperen. En el próximo tendremos nuestro tan querido Drarry, pero en verdad era necesario este capítulo para que se entienda de dónde sale esta alianza.

Ahora sí, gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Nos leemos en el próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Cuando Draco y Harry parecen haber caído en las redes del amor, seis chicas formarán una secreta y temporal asociación para descubrir quiénes son las responsables de haberles quitado al objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, sus apresuradas suposiciones las llevarán a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que añadieron esta historia sus favoritos y alertas, pero especialmente a aquello que comentaron el primer capítulo.  
Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **D.R.A.R.R.Y.S Asociadas**

 **Capítulo II. Romilda Vane.**

Romilda Vane ciertamente no es una de las chicas más atractivas de Hogwarts. Su largo y crespo cabello siempre parece ocupar más espacio del que normalmente debería, dándole un aspecto como si tuviera puesta una voluminosa peluca negra. Sus ojos son algo saltones y de un color marrón muy oscuro, para nada llamativos. A esto debemos sumarle su prominente mentón y el más que agudo tono de voz que posee. Y cada vez que comienza a hablar sin parar, es capaz de dejar zumbando dolorosamente los oídos de las personas.

Sí, Romilda no es la clase de chica de la que alguien se enamoraría al primer instante de verla. No obstante, tiene una gran virtud que muy pocos poseen. Y esa virtud es su capacidad de hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Algo sumamente irónico, si tenemos en cuenta que ella pertenece a Gryffindor y esa es una cualidad que se les atribuye a los miembros de Slytherin, la casa contraria. Es gracias a esta habilidad, por lo cual ni siquiera dudó en aceptar ser parte de este plan. Porque a pesar de estar dispuesta a todo por obtener el amor de Harry, sabe que de no ser por lo que Parkinson ha ideado, ella no tendría oportunidad alguna.

No es debido a que le falte inteligencia, de hecho, posee la suficiente como para haber intentado hacer que Harry beba Amortentia y sin que éste sospeche nada al respecto. Sin embargo, sus intentos de conquista no fueron suficientes, y al momento decisivo, terminó perdiendo con la menor de los Weasley. Es por ello que Romilda aceptó de inmediato ser partícipe de D.R.A.R.R.Y.S. Complotarse en esta nueva alianza le facilitará el camino para obtener la información necesaria sobre Malfoy.

¿Y por qué Romilda Vane se interesa más en Draco que en quien en verdad debería hacerlo? Muy simple, porque gracias a la información que pueda proporcionarle a Pansy de él, conseguirá que ésta le ayude a idear un plan sin fallas para ganar el corazón de Harry. Sabe de lo astuta que es esa Slytherin y está más que convencida de que si una de sus maquinaciones no logra hacer que Harry la ame, nada lo hará.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se apodera de sus facciones, y dando una rápida excusa a sus amigas, sale de la sala común para comenzar con su espionaje. Afortunadamente, a ella le tocó hacer la primera investigación, por lo que está consciente de que no debe desaprovechar esta pequeña ventaja que tiene por sobre las otras. Dando pasos firmes y seguros, se dirige hacia el lugar en el que Parkinson le ha dicho que Harry y Draco se encontrarán.

La cálida briza primaveral que la recibe la descoloca por un momento. Estar encerrada tanto tiempo dentro de su sala común le ha hecho perder noción del bello día que puede apreciarse. Luego de que su mente regresa de ese estado de estupor, reanuda sus pasos para tratar de dar con ambos jóvenes. Camina por lo que parecen ser horas, prestando mucha atención a los rostros de los alumnos que se encuentran en esta explanada, mas no logra toparse con ellos. Un exasperado bufido escapa de sus gruesos labios y se pregunta cuántos pasos más tendrá que dar para hallarlos.

El eco de una divertida risa capta de inmediato su atención. Reconoce ese suave y no muy grave tono con rapidez. Después de todo, ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que fantaseó despierta con ser ella quien saque estos sonidos de él. Alzando la mirada con prisa, trata de ubicar al dueño de esa voz. Sus ojos no tardan en enfocar a dos jóvenes sentados tranquilamente debajo de un gran y viejo cedro, rodeados de lo que parece ser un cementerio de envolturas vacías de dulces. ¡Los ha encontrado!

Sin perder ni un segundo más, se apresura a acercarse a unos matorrales cercanos al árbol en cuestión, los cuales son lo suficientemente altos como para que ambos chicos no consigan verla. Agudizando su oído lo más que puede, escucha con atención cómo Harry vuelve a reír mientras es secundado al instante por Draco. Romilda se mueve un poco para tener un mejor ángulo de visión y no logra evitar fruncir el ceño ante la imagen que se presenta frente a ella.

Ambos chicos parecen estar teniendo problemas para respirar, debido a lo que sea por lo que estén riendo. Las mejillas de Harry tienen un débil tinte rosado y su pecho sube y baja con velocidad, gracias al ataque de risa. Por otro lado, la extrema blancura de la piel de Draco no hace más que resaltar el sonrojado rostro del rubio. Las risas continúan un poco más y cuando ambos logran contenerse, Romilda prácticamente tiembla de emoción al finalmente poder escucharlos hablar.

─ ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Draco!

─ ¡Hey, no te rías! Hablo muy en serio cuando digo que jamás se debe jugar con los dulces que mi madre me envía. Todo alumno de Slytherin sabe que nadie puede si quiera intentar tocar uno de ellos, sin sufrir las correspondientes consecuencias, claro está.

─ ¡Pero hechizaste a Blaise para que le salieran orejas y cola de gatito! ¡Por una semana! Eso es cruel. ─ Deja salir Harry, intentando reprimir una risita. Draco simplemente se encoje de hombros y hace un descuidado gesto con la mano, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Y esto sólo consigue hacer reír aún más al joven de indomable cabellera negra. ─ Ya hablando en serio, ¿jamás has compartido los dulces que te envía tu madre?

─ No. Nadie ha sido lo suficientemente importante para mí cómo para que decida compartirlos.

─ ¿Nadie? ─ Cuando la respuesta vuelve a ser otra negativa, Harry frunce el ceño como si tratara de encontrarle el sentido a algo. ─ ¿Y ninguna persona ha podido robarte nunca alguno?

─ No. Todos fueron hechizados o severamente amenazados antes de que eso ocurriera.

─ Mmm…

Harry se queda pensativo unos instantes ante esta afirmación, con la vista clavada en la ostentosa caja ubicada en las piernas de Draco. La misma está repleta de bombones de diversas formas y texturas. E incluso desde esta distancia puede apreciarse lo finos y costosos que son esos chocolates. La etiqueta en el borde del envoltorio así se lo confirma a Romilda. Unas palabras, en lo que parece ser francés, están grabadas en ella con una estilizada letra de color dorado. Vane cree haber leído sobre esos fabricantes de chocolates en una edición de _Corazón de Bruja_. En esa misma revista afirmaban que éstos eran los más costosos y deliciosos del mundo mágico.

¿Acaso eran belgas? ¿O quizás franceses? No lo recuerda, pero de lo que sí está segura es que debieron de costarle una pequeña fortuna a la señora Malfoy. Romilda regresa de nuevo a la realidad cuando distingue un peculiar brillo en los ojos de Harry. Uno que ha visto en otras ocasiones y que no augura nada bueno. Por un segundo, Romilda teme que quizás la hayan descubierto, aunque se tranquiliza rápidamente al ver que la vista del muchacho aún continúa clavada en un apetitoso bombón.

Una maliciosa sonrisa comienza a expandirse por los finos labios de Harry y al fin parece poder despegar la mirada del pequeño chocolate, para pasar a alojarla en los grises ojos de Draco. En ningún momento la pícara mueca desaparece de sí. Malfoy permanece ajeno a todo esto y simplemente lo observa con curiosidad y diversión. Y justo cuando Romilda cree que no harán más que quedarse observando el uno al otro como si estuvieran hipnotizados, Harry se acerca aún más al rostro de Draco, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Sus bocas están lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir el aliento del otro, el cual de seguro debe estar impregnado de una dulce fragancia, si los restos de envoltorios de golosinas son algún indicativo.

El corazón de Romilda se detiene por un instante, su respiración queda contenida en forma de un nudo en su garganta y un pequeño rastro de sudor comienza a formarse en su frente. El tener plena vista de la intensa mirada que ambos se profesan, diciéndose de todo sin necesidad de palabra alguna, no contribuye en lo absoluto para calmar esta extraña pero agradable excitación que comienza a expandirse desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo.

Romilda muerde su labio inferior con fuerza al ver que Harry acorta, aún más, el ya de por sí escaso espacio entre ambos. No puede creer que vaya a presenciar justamente esto. Ni en sus más raros y perversos sueños pensó que siquiera algo como eso fuera a ocurrir. Sin embargo, no puede detener esta molesta ansiedad que siente porque Harry se decida y termine con esta tortura. Extrañamente, lo único que su mente desea es que se besen de una buena vez.

 _Hazlo… Hazlo… Hazlo… ¡Bésalo ya!_

Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en lo que está gritando en su cabeza, sólo sabe que quiere que estos dos se dignen a terminar con esta incertidumbre y unan ya mismo sus labios. El corazón de Romilda palpita con fiereza al ver que finalmente Harry abre su boca, dispuesto a dar el último paso que lo separa de volver realidad este deseo. No obstante, Harry mueve su boca y comienza a murmurarle a Draco unas palabras, haciendo que la joven deba esforzarse al máximo por lograr captar lo que está diciendo.

─ Y… dime una cosa, Draco. ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que hoy será el día en que finalmente alguien logre robar uno de tus tan preciados bombones?

La sensual forma en que Harry deja salir esa simple e inocente pregunta descoloca no sólo a Draco, sino también a Romilda. El suave murmullo con el que son dichas estas palabras es casi una especie de ronroneo, volviendo todo aún más excitante e íntimo. Un agradable temblor recorre el cuerpo de Romilda sin que pueda controlarlo, mucho menos cuando Harry extiende su mano derecha y la posa en el firme pecho de Draco.

Romilda observa cómo el rubio se estremece ante este simple gesto, a la vez que contiene el aliento. Draco no tiene idea de qué está ocurriendo, ni siquiera puede comprender del todo el significado de la pregunta que le han hecho. Tampoco logra apartar sus ojos de la intensa mirada que Harry le dirige. Por fortuna, todo su autocontrol Malfoy acude en su auxilio y por fin consigue despertar de este trance, lo suficiente como para al menos tratar de hacer algo más que quedársele viendo como un idiota.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Pregunta con la voz un poco ronca y sin apartar la vista de esas bellas esmeraldas.

─ Estoy hablando de esto.

Harry serpentea su mano izquierda por entre ambos cuerpos, y antes de que Draco siquiera pueda reaccionar, toma uno de los finos bombones recubiertos con una crema de chocolate y lo lleva a su boca. Una vez que comienza a degustar el delicioso dulce, los ojos del moreno se cierran de inmediato y suelta una especie de gemido. Draco no puede hacer otra cosa más que observar hipnotizado la mueca de placer en el rostro de Harry.

A pesar de que debería estar completamente enfadado con él, y lanzándole crueles hechizos por osar robar uno de sus bombones, sólo consigue despegar un poco la mirada y posarla en un pequeño rastro de crema sobre la comisura de la boca de Harry. Unos incontrolables deseos por lamer esa tentadora y cremosa sustancia lo asaltan al instante, aunque logra reprimirlos antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá más tarde.

Sin embargo, no puede dejar esto así. Debe hacerle pagar por su osadía e inconsciencia. Harry abre sus ojos y lo mira con diversión, pero su sonrisa muere de inmediato al observar el impasible rostro del Slytherin. Draco, por su parte, no dice nada y se mantiene mortalmente serio. Harry se asusta un poco al no obtener respuesta alguna del joven frente a él. Un desolado sentimiento se instala en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Y se pregunta, con más pánico del que le gustaría admitir, si esta vez no ha arruinado todo con su tonto accionar.

─ ¿Draco?

Harry lo llama con suavidad en un temeroso susurro, como si lo atemorizara por completo lo que éste vaya a decirle. Draco levanta su fría mirada y la posa en su amigo, haciéndolo estremecer en el proceso. Una maliciosa sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, y antes de que el moreno comience a balbucear disculpas por su imprudente accionar, extiende su dedo índice y captura el rastro de crema de la boca Harry. En un lento movimiento, lo lleva hacia su boca y lame el remanente de chocolate con deleite. Su maliciosa sonrisa se convierte en una depredadora mueca, volviendo a provocar escalofríos en Harry, pero por motivos muy distintos a los anteriores.

─ Para la próxima… asegúrate de concretar tu robo por completo, Potter.

Draco lo reprende con un sensual siseo, haciendo que Harry se sonroje furiosamente. Romilda está segura de jamás haber oído algo más erótico en toda su corta vida. Su mente está totalmente embotada y en ella sólo se repite sin cesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Todo su cuerpo tiembla descontroladamente y debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir el gemido que intenta escaparse de sí.

Cuando logra controlarse lo suficiente, vuelve a prestar atención a los dos jóvenes y lo que ve la deja totalmente congelada en el lugar. Su boca se abre con estupefacción, mientras que su corazón comienza a bombear sangre con mayor velocidad. Frente a ella, Draco toma uno de los dichosos bombones y lo muerde con deleite, disfrutando por sobremanera la lastimera mirada que Harry le regala. Dejando salir un fingido bufido de exasperación, posa su vista en el horizonte y extiende la caja hacia el otro.

─ Al menos haz el favor de comer los de chocolate blanco, ¿quieres? Son los que menos me gustan.

La sonrisa que se extiende por el rostro de Harry es capaz de iluminar más que el mismísimo sol. Con delicadeza, toma uno de los bombones blancos y lo muerde. En sus facciones vuelve a instalarse esa placentera mueca, provocando que Draco tenga que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza por un segundo, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para no hacer algo.

Ambos jóvenes siguen comentando banalidades, riendo por las cosas más tontas y comiendo los deliciosos bombones, ajenos por completo a cierta chica que los observa ensimismada. Algunas lágrimas escapan de los ojos de Romilda, mas no le da importancia. Lo único que hace es mirarlos con una triste sonrisa.

No entiende cómo es que ni ella ni nadie más se han dado cuenta mucho antes de esto, de todas esas miradas cargadas de emoción y sentimiento que ambos se prodigan. ¿Acaso nadie se había percatado del cariño con el que Harry le sonríe a Draco? ¿Ninguna persona advirtió que Draco sólo sonríe abierta y despreocupadamente para Harry? ¿Nadie en todo Hogwarts había visto lo mucho que ambos se aman?

Porque sí, eso que se vislumbra entre ellos no es otra cosa más que amor. Todo es tan claro y visible, que le sorprende en demasía que aún continúe siendo un secreto. Romilda observa con fascinación cómo las mejillas de ambos adquieren un suave tono rosado, cada vez que sus manos se rozan al tomar un chocolate. Sus ojos pican con las lágrimas que infructíferamente intenta contener cuando los escucha reír y dirigirse al otro con tanto cariño en su voz. Anonadada, ve a Harry tomar uno de los bombones de chocolate negro, sin que el Slytherin se enfade o lo reprenda por ello.

Romilda frunce el ceño, preguntándose cómo es posible que Draco no se encolerice con él por esto. Y es entonces, cuando la realidad la golpea fuertemente. Harry es el único con el que Draco ha compartido, por voluntad propia, sus preciados chocolates. Tan importante es para él… tanto lo ama, que ni siquiera le molesta que Harry tome los de chocolate amargo, los cuales son sus favoritos. ¿Y cómo podría importarle, si el mismo Draco lo dejó bien claro momentos antes? Nadie nunca fue lo suficientemente importante para él como para que decida compartirlos. Nadie… excepto Harry.

Draco toma el último bombón de la caja y lo acerca hacia sí. Observa con atención el apetecible chocolate de color negro, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior. Finalmente, toma una de las manos de Harry y coloca el pequeño dulce en ésta. Tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el otro, finge estar ocupado desapareciendo todos los vacíos envoltorios. Harry le sonríe con infinita adoración ante este gesto, regalándole al rubio una mirada que grita a los cuatro vientos todo lo que no dice con palabras. Por desgracia, Draco no logra verla, demasiado enfrascado en su labor.

Esto es lo último que Romilda necesita ver, para apartar la vista de ellos y tomar una decisión. Con temblorosas manos limpia las lágrimas que aún caen de sus ojos, tratando recuperar un poco el aplomo. Una vez que lo consigue, decide reemprender el camino hacia el interior del castillo. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse de los dos enamorados jóvenes, dice en un inaudible susurro:

─ No se preocupen. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Y sin más, comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde se encuentran Harry y Draco. Después de lo que acaba de presenciar, entiende por qué Harry jamás podrá amarla. Ni a ella ni a nadie más. Porque él ya ha encontrado a esa persona especial, aquella que es la única capaz de hacerlo realmente feliz. Y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Una determinada mirada se instala en su rostro, a la vez que deja escapar un suave suspiro. Ahora que comprende el motivo por el que Harry la ha rechazado una y otra vez, no puede evitar sentir un poco de alivio y hasta algo de ternura.

Se dice a sí misma que todo está bien, que puede vivir con ello. Sólo el tiempo será el encargado de borrar el rastro de desilusión que aún siente en su corazón. Y por más extraño que parezca, este pequeño aguijonazo de dolor no es ni remotamente tan insoportable como creyó que sería. De hecho, es más bien una especie de incertidumbre lo que percibe, por no saber si ella algún día encontrará a alguien que la vea de la forma en que Harry mira a Draco, y viceversa.

Una vez que alcanza las escaleras del castillo, cambia de dirección sus pasos y los dirige hacia la lechucería, con una clara idea en mente. Es hora de dar un paso al costado y seguir con su vida. Y por qué no también, de ver interactuar a esos dos torpes enamorados, los cuales de seguro aparecerán en sus más depravados sueños de ahora en adelante. De eso está totalmente segura.

* * *

─ ¿A qué te refieres con que Vane ha desertado de D.R.A.R.R.Y.S? ─ Grita una encolerizada Pansy.

─ Es cierto, Pansy. Me la encontré de camino a la lechucería y allí me dijo que había tomado la decisión de abandonarnos. ─ Responde Ginny con un encogimiento de hombros.

Pansy frunce el ceño al oír esto y trata de mantener el autocontrol, para no levantarse e ir a hechizar a esa patética niña cursi. ─ ¿Al menos te dijo el motivo por el que deserta?

─ Sí, aunque no logré entender una sola palabra de lo que dijo. Estaba completamente emocionada y tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Lo único que entendí de todo su apresurado balbuceo fue algo que sonó a: "¿Por qué Harry y Draco querrían comer chocolate de Honeydukes, cuando ellos degustan los bombones más caros y deliciosos del mundo?"

─ ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ─ Pregunta Pansy, totalmente fuera de sí y pensando en miles de maldiciones que lanzarle a Romilda.

─ No lo sé, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que la hemos perdido para siempre. Y ni si quiera te molestes en forzarla a que nos diga qué ocurrió, porque sólo te dirá que nosotras también cambiaremos de parecer cuando nos toque investigar.

Todas quedan en completo silencio ante las últimas palabras de Ginny, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Los rostros de las cinco chicas están teñidos de preocupación y desconcierto. Ninguna comprende qué es lo que ha visto Romilda como para hacerla cambiar de parecer tan drásticamente. Por más vueltas que le dan al asunto, nada parece querer cobrar sentido. Pansy levanta la vista y observa las abatidas expresiones en las jóvenes frente a sí. Y ese es el detonante para que se levante y tome su lugar como líder de esta organización.

─ Muy bien, olvídense de la tonta de Vane. Lo que importa ahora es destruir por completo a esas dos perras. Y definitivamente no lo lograremos si nos quedamos aquí lamentándonos.

─ Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Ya viste lo que esas malditas le hicieron a Romilda. ─ Deja salir Ginny con pesimismo.

─ No te desesperes, Weasley. Tengo todo bajo control. ─ Desestima todo con un distraído gesto, sin apartar la vista de una joven sentada frente a sí. Una maliciosa sonrisa se apodera de sus facciones, captando de inmediato la atención de todas y provocando que dicha joven se estremezca, producto de la intensidad con la que es observada. ─ Creo que es hora de liberar a nuestra artillería pesada.

La mueca de Pansy continúa extendiéndose, mientras ríe internamente por lo que se avecina. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la sorpresa que se llevarán esas chicas cuando se enfrenten a la incorruptible muchacha. Sin duda esto se pondrá muy divertido.

 _Que comience el juego._

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado el Drarry que hemos tenido, porque yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo. Ahora me gustaría saber quién creen ustedes que sea la "artillería pesada". Escucho sus apuestas.

¡Miles de gracias por leer! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:** Cuando Draco y Harry parecen haber caído en las redes del amor, seis chicas formarán una secreta y temporal asociación para descubrir quiénes son las responsables de haberles quitado al objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, sus apresuradas suposiciones las llevarán a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que comentaron, añadieron a alertas y favoritos. En verdad lo aprecio. Ahora sí, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **D.R.A.R.R.Y.S Asociadas**

 **Capítulo III. Parvati Patil.**

Parvati Patil aún continúa preguntándose a sí misma por qué ha accedido unirse a D.R.A.R.R.Y.S. A pesar de que fuerza su mente al máximo para encontrar un factible motivo, nada consigue terminar de convencerla del todo. De los cientos de suposiciones e hipótesis que se acumulan en su mente, ninguna tiende a ser lo suficientemente convincente.

Otro exasperado bufido escapa de sus labios, mientras su vista se mantiene pegada en los doseles escarlatas de su cama. Sus pensamientos vuelven a llevarla a ese tren de divagaciones que no van a ningún lado, pero del que no puede escapar de todos modos. Tratando de poner en orden sus cavilaciones, comienza a repasar en su cabeza las posibles causas que la han puesto en esta incómoda situación. Con fastidio, se percata de que ésta ya es la séptima vez que lo intenta.

Parvati realiza una lista mental de todo lo que podría ser considerado un coherente motivo para ser partícipe de esta alianza, esforzándose al máximo por no olvidar nada ni a nadie. La primera posible respuesta viene dada por un chico de ojos verdes y salvaje pelo negro. ¿Acaso aún quería ganar el corazón de Harry? ¿Qué no había dejado muy atrás el gran e inocente enamoramiento que tuvo en cuarto año por él? Se detiene un segundo a pensar en esto y con gran alivio descubre que sí, ya no siente nada más que un fraternal cariño por él.

¿Pero cómo no haber perdido cualquier tipo de interés por Harry, después de ese fatídico baile en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Sus pies todavía no lo perdonan por el terrible tratamiento que recibieron en esa única canción que bailaron juntos. ¡Y afortunadamente sólo fue una! No quiere ni imaginarse cómo habría terminado si Harry hubiera querido seguir bailando con ella toda la noche. No, sin duda no ha aceptado ser parte de este plan por querer ganar su corazón.

Bien, con esto ha descartado la primera hipótesis. La segunda es la misma que la anterior, pero con los roles invertidos, siendo Draco el objeto de sus deseos. Reconoce que Malfoy, a pesar de ser un insufrible imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, es uno de los jóvenes más atractivos e inteligentes de todo Hogwarts; pero el estar de acuerdo en que Draco es sumamente sexy, no implica que éste sea el tipo de chico con el que querría pasar el resto de su vida. Parvati no encuentra una simple coincidencia entre ambos, algo que tengan en común y con lo cual conseguir despertar sentimientos por el joven en cuestión, porque entiende que ellos dos sencillamente no son compatibles. Así que no, tampoco es este el motivo.

Una tercera posibilidad se abre paso con cautela entre sus pensamientos, dejándole una sensación extraña en el pecho. La idea de haber accedido a esta locura por el simple hecho de saciar su infinita curiosidad no parece desacertada del todo. Parvati admite que desde muy pequeña ha tenido una virtud, o defecto según de qué lado se lo mire, por estar al tanto de cada chisme concerniente a las personas que la rodean.

Buscar testimonios de hombres y mujeres que tengan conocimientos de confidencias ajenas, o hallar la forma de encontrar la manera de que se las fíen a ella, siempre le ha causado una inexplicable satisfacción. Es como si el hecho de descubrir los sucios y jugosos secretos de las personas la complaciera en demasía. Casi puede sentir su sangre correr con mayor rapidez y elevarse los niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo ante tal pensar. Sí, ésta realmente parece una coherente y acertada explicación ante su afán por ingresar en esta clandestina asociación.

La portada de una colorida revista ubicada a los pies de la cama llama su atención. Incorporándose un poco, extiende su brazo izquierdo y la toma con delicadeza en sus manos. Una vez que posa los ojos en la tapa de la misma, finalmente termina de convencerse de que su suposición es correcta. Sólo se ha unido para ser quien descubra el más oculto secreto de estos dos jóvenes, teniendo la oportunidad de obtener la primicia antes que cualquier otro.

Después de todo, su sueño siempre fue convertirse en reportera de alguna afamada revista del corazón. Sin embargo, tiene bien en claro que alcanzar esta meta no será nada fácil. Es por ello que deberá tratar de adquirir toda la práctica posible, en orden de ser reconocida como la más prestigiosa periodista de espectáculos de su generación. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que descubriendo este celosamente guardado secreto?

Una emocionada sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, a la vez que cientos de planes comienzan a formarse dentro de su cabeza. Dando una fuerte inhalación, suelta descuidadamente la edición de _Corazón de Bruja_ que aún sostiene en sus manos y se apresura a colocarse los zapatos. Una vez hecho esto, toma su varita y sale de la habitación con un claro objetivo en mente. Descubrir, sea como sea, las identidades de esas misteriosas jóvenes que han enamorado a Harry y Draco.

Baja con prisa las escaleras y se dirige hacia el exterior del castillo donde, según Ginny, Harry y Draco van a reunirse cerca del lago antes de su última clase de la tarde. Dándole un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, advierte que está retrasada. Parvati deja escapar una especie de enfadado gruñido y apresura sus pasos lo más que puede. Cuando finalmente sale al exterior, ralentiza su andar para tranquilizar su respiración, evitando con ello que sus agitados jadeos la delaten.

Unos metros más allá, avista a ambos jóvenes sentados debajo del viejo cedro, el cual parece haberse convertido en el confidente y protector de esa extraña amistad que han forjado. Sigilosamente se acerca a los arbustos capaces de brindarle un perfecto escondite y se prepara a observarlos con atención, asegurándose de captar cada ínfimo detalle de su conversación, por más insignificante que parezca.

Frente a ella, Harry y Draco están sentados despreocupadamente sobre el húmedo césped, mientras mantienen lo que parece ser una especie de amistosa riña por ver quién es mejor en algo, lo cual provoca varias risas entre ambos. Draco posa los ojos en Harry y eleva una comisura de sus labios en un presumido gesto, lo que causa que el Gryffindor le regale un leve codazo en las costillas.

─ No es cierto.

─ Sí, lo es. Soy más inteligente que tú.

─ ¡Claro que no, Draco! Tenemos las mismas calificaciones en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Herbología. Además, creo que te estás olvidando del pequeño detalle de que yo tengo un Extraordinario en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

─ Sí, pero yo tengo un Extraordinario en Pociones y tú un deplorable Supera Las Expectativas. ─ Replica Draco de inmediato, prodigándole un suave empujón en su brazo izquierdo.

─ ¿Acaso debo recordarte que en sexto año fui el mejor de la clase en pociones?

─ Pfff… eso no prueba nada, Potter. Hasta Longbottom habría sido el primero de la clase si hubiera tenido en su poder el libro con las anotaciones de Severus.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que yo tenía su libro? No, más importante aún, ¿cómo puedes siquiera saber de su existencia? ─ Pregunta Harry con un sorprendido y algo desesperado tono.

─ ¿Es en serio? Siempre supe que eras algo lento, pero nunca creí que fuera a tal grado.

─ ¡Hey! ¡No soy lento!

La indignada reprimenda viene acompañada con otro amistoso empujón. Por su parte, Draco no puede evitar reír abiertamente al ver el claro mohín que el otro realiza. De reojo, Harry lo observa reír y no consigue reprimir del todo la sonrisa que intenta expandirse en su rostro. Escucharlo dejar salir esos fascinantes sonidos, habiendo sido provocados por él, es algo de lo que jamás se cansará de oír.

Harry lo deja reír un poco más, deleitándose en la gloriosa satisfacción que le prodiga el poder presenciar este momento. Luego de unos segundos, Draco recupera el autocontrol y posa su vista en el bello horizonte frente a él. Su mirada se pierde en las tranquilas y oscuras aguas del Lago Negro, mientras que su mente parece estar a cientos de millas de distancia. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y antes de que pueda detenerse a pensar en lo que va a decir, las palabras comienzan a fluir como una suave letanía.

─ Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Severus era mi padrino, Harry. Después de que tú me… después de lo que pasó entre nosotros en el baño, lo primero que hizo cuando desperté fue explicarme de dónde habías sacado ese hechizo.

Draco termina su explicación, pero en ningún momento aparta la vista del lago, tampoco da señal alguna de querer conectar la mirada con el joven a su lado. Harry se remueve en el lugar con incomodidad, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el corazón al recordar ese nefasto incidente. Un fuerte nudo se instala en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Siente sus manos temblar y un escalofrío recorrer desagradablemente su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se posan de inmediato en el ensimismado semblante de Draco y debe esforzarse al máximo por no perder el autocontrol. Lo único que desea en estos momentos es abrazarlo con fuerza, enterrarse en el níveo cuello del alto Slytherin y susurrarle todo aquello que siente. Demostrarle con fiereza lo mucho que lamenta haber lanzado ese horrible hechizo… lo muy culpable que aún se siente por ello… cómo quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y jamás haber utilizado el Sectumsempra en él.

Sin embargo, no encuentra el valor suficiente para realizar tal acción. Maldiciéndose internamente por su momentánea cobardía, y sintiendo una molesta impotencia crepitar con cizaña en su interior, Harry fuerza a las reprimidas palabras a abandonar su boca. Una clara determinación se apodera de su esmeralda mirada, la cual hace brillar sus ojos con un resplandor casi surrealista.

Parvati observa con incredulidad cómo Harry serpentea su mano izquierda y la coloca sobre la de Draco. Una vez que éstas entran en contacto, comienza a rozar la pálida piel del otro en algo que se asemeja a una suave caricia. Parvati está convencida que esta acción le costará caro a Harry, ya que es más que conocido por todos lo muy incómodo que vuelven a Draco tales muestras públicas de afecto. Conteniendo el aliento y esperando por el obvio rechazo que se producirá en unos segundos, aguarda con nerviosismo y algo de morbo a que la hecatombe se desate.

 _¿Cuántos segundos más bastarán para que Malfoy aparte de un manotazo a Harry? ¿Lo hechizará? ¿Le gritará por su atrevimiento e imprudencia? Apuesto a que en tres segundos el huracán de ira arrasará con el pobre Harry. Tres… dos… uno..._

Sin embargo, ninguna de las nefastas suposiciones de la joven se hace realidad. Para gran desmayo de Parvati, Draco gira su mano lo suficiente, consiguiendo así entrelazar sus dedos con los de Harry. Ambos mantienen un fuerte agarre por lo que parecen ser horas, sin decir ni una palabra más, pero demostrando con este gesto todo lo que sienten y no logran expresar verbalmente.

Parvati queda boquiabierta ante tal inesperada e insólita imagen frente a sí. En un desesperado intento por confirmar si lo que está presenciando no es producto de su creativa imaginación, cierra sus ojos con fuerza por unos cuantos segundos. No obstante, una vez que los vuelve a abrir, la realidad le demuestra que irrefutablemente no se ha equivocado. Harry y Draco en verdad están sentados juntos y con sus manos entrelazadas en un fuerte apriete.

Incredulidad, asombro y algo similar a la ternura se entremezclan en su de por sí confusas emociones, obligándola a continuar observándolos silenciosamente con fascinación. Después de unos minutos, o quizás horas, ya no puede estar muy segura del tiempo transcurrido, Draco parece recuperar la capacidad del habla y retoma su explicación en un suave susurro, haciendo que Parvati deba esforzarse al máximo por lograr captar sus palabras.

─ Sé que no sabías lo que ese hechizo hacía. Como también sé que no puedo culparte por tu inconsciencia al haber utilizado un conjuro del que desconocías su efecto; porque entiendo que, al haber convivido gran parte de tu vida entre muggles, nunca nadie te ha dicho del peligro que representa realizar encantamientos o utilizar pociones de los cuales no sabes qué resultado darán, no sólo para el receptor, sino también para ti. ¡Demonios, Harry! Ni siquiera puedo culparte por haberme querido hechizar, siendo que yo estuve a punto de lanzarte la maldición Cruciatus.

Harry escucha atentamente toda esta sincera confesión, mordiéndose las ganas de abrazar al joven a su lado. Pero como ocurrió antes, éstas vuelven a ser reprimidas y sólo atina a apretar aún más fuerte sus entrelazadas manos. Nadie dice nada por unos segundos y justo cuando cree que se quedarán disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio, Draco gira el rostro y conecta su mirada con la de su amigo. En una especie de suave ronroneo que eriza los vellos del Gryffindor, deja salir algo que descolocará a Harry por unos instantes.

─ ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa sé, Harry?

─ ¿Qué? ─ Murmura atolondradamente, sin poder evitar que la vista se le desvíe hacia los finos labios de Draco.

─ También sé que… soy mejor jugador de Quidditch que tú.

Con esta afirmación, Parvati comienza a pensar que tal vez todo esto sea producto de un sueño y sólo esté ocurriendo en su mente, porque definitivamente eso fue lo último que creyó que Malfoy diría. Que Draco le diga a Harry que lo perdona por lo ocurrido, sí. Que, por más extraño que parezca, ha despertado en sí una gran atracción física por él, también. Que tiene ganas de besarlo con fuerza y realizar cientos de actividades totalmente indecorosas en este preciso momento, por supuesto. Pero para lo que de seguro no estaba preparada era para que reanudaran con sus inocentes pullas.

¿Cómo iba a pensar que esto daría un giro tan inesperado, siendo que Draco utilizó la que, posiblemente, es la voz más caliente del mundo sólo para murmurarle a Harry? Cualquiera estando en su lugar hubiera malinterpretado por completo la situación, no es nada extraño. En lo absoluto. Es un error sumamente normal y comprensible, ¿verdad?

Parvati se fuerza a convencerse a sí misma de que este pequeño desliz que tuvo es entendible. Después de todo, no es culpa suya que Malfoy utilice tales tonos graves sólo para tomar desprevenido a su amigo. No, sin duda no hay nada de malo en haber recreado esas impúdicas imágenes en su cabeza. Como siempre, toda la culpa termina recayendo en Malfoy y la más que caliente voz que posee.

La joven deja su lucha interna en el momento en que escucha un ultrajado jadeo, regresando de inmediato su atención a los chicos frente a ella.

─ ¿Y se puede saber de dónde has sacado tal mentira, Draco? ─ Responde Harry con diversión, mientras que en su rostro se aprecia una clara incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer la desfachatez de su amigo al afirmar este hecho.

─ ¡Oh, no finjas sorpresa, Potter! Ni siquiera tú puedes negar que soy un eximio jugador de Quidditch.

─ Nunca he dicho lo contrario. No tengo duda alguna de que eres un increíble jugador. ─ Se apresura a replicar Harry, viendo instalarse en Draco una presumida sonrisa al escuchar este halago. Aunque ésta no dura mucho, ya que se asegura de borrársela al instante con la siguiente afirmación. ─ Pero eso no quiere decir que seas mejor que yo.

─ ¿Y en qué te basas para decir que tú eres mejor, Potter?

─ Mmm… déjame pensarlo. ─ Dice Harry fingiendo cavilar en una respuesta. ─ En el hecho de que jamás me has podido ganar la Snitch, ¿quizás?

Draco abre su boca para replicar algo, mas parece no encontrar nada con qué rebatir tal aseveración. Totalmente enfadado por no poder lanzar ningún mordaz comentario que reafirme su declaración, rápidamente suelta la mano de Harry y cruza sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Este enfurruñado e infantil gesto hace reír con fuerza al Gryffindor, ocasionando que el otro frunza aún más su ceño al oírlo y suelte un exasperado bufido.

─ ¡Oh, vamos! No te enfades, Draco.

El Slytherin no responde nada, pero aun así no descruza sus brazos. Su ceño parece fruncirse aún más, como si estuviera concentrando todas sus fuerzas para hallar la solución a un difícil problema de Aritmancia. Ambos permanecen en silencio unos segundos más, y justo cuando Harry comienza a pensar que esta vez sí ha tocado una parte sensible de su amigo, Draco se gira y lo observa con una preocupante mirada, una que hace correr escalofríos por su piel. Y la perversa mueca que forman sus finos labios no contribuye en lo absoluto para amilanar su nerviosismo.

─ Sí, quizás tú seas "algo" mejor buscador que yo. ¿Pero sabes qué, Harry? Soy infinitamente mejor que tú en cierta actividad.

─ Ahh… ¿sí?... Mmm… ¿y en qué… eres mejor?

Harry balbucea atropelladamente, sin poder evitar que un leve sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas, producto de la intensa mirada que está recibiendo. Ante esto, Parvati observa boquiabierta el inconfundible coqueteo en las palabras de Draco. Internamente, sólo desea que ambos dejen de tontear de una vez y se decidan a realizar todas esas obscenas ideas que se han creado en su mente.

─ Yo, Harry… soy mucho mejor bailarín que tú.

─ ¿Y serías tan amable de explicarme bajo qué fundamentos has llegado a esa conclusión? ─ Reprende con algo de irritación, deseando borrar esa socarrona sonrisa de Draco de alguna forma.

─ Sólo tengo ocho palabras para tu pregunta. El baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Parvati siente algo de pena por Harry. Sabe que ante ese hecho no hay nada que el moreno pueda hacer. Draco es un gran bailarín. Su hermana Padma tuvo la fortuna de que éste le concediera una pieza, y según sus efusivas explicaciones al día siguiente, bailar con él fue algo similar a flotar en el aire.

Harry abre su boca, pero como le ocurrió a Draco momentos antes, nada sale de ella; porque por más que lo intenta, no encuentra ningún argumento para refutar tal afirmación. Él sabe más que nadie el terrible bailarín que es y que no importaron para nada sus débiles intentos por aprender. Coordinar sus pies en simples pasos de baile no es su fuerte. Sintiéndose sumamente molesto al tener que darle la razón a Draco, le regala otro codazo en las costillas.

Draco sólo ríe al haber dado en el blanco, sabiendo que Harry no podrá criticarlo bajo ningún concepto. Debido a que él es, modestia aparte, es el mejor bailarín de Hogwarts. ¡Y pobre del que se atreva a contradecirlo! No por nada la mayoría de las jóvenes se pelearon esa noche por tratar de bailar con él, aunque sea una canción.

─ Idiota. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera es un gran logro. Después de todo, tú has nacido yendo a esos pomposos y snobs bailes toda tu vida. Es lógico que sepas bailar, Draco. ─ Deja salir en un molesto gruñido.

─ Excusas, excusas. ─ Esto es acompañado con un descuidado gesto de sus manos, como si desestimara las hurañas palabras de Harry. ─ Además, poder bailar es algo con lo que uno nace. Sí, es cierto que puedes aprender algo de coordinación, no lo niego, pero no todo el mundo tiene un talento natural para ello. ¿Qué te puedo decir, Potter? Algunos simplemente nacen con dos pies izquierdos. Y tú, por desgracia, formas parte de ese porcentaje de población incapaz de coordinar sus pasos.

Harry rueda los ojos ante esto y lo empuja en el hombro. No obstante, un pequeño intento de sonrisa avista en sus facciones. Al ver que el otro no parece estar realmente enfadado, continúa dejado salir críticas hacia su incapacidad de bailar, las cuales pretenden divertir más que otra cosa.

─ Jamás olvidaré la forma en que luchabas por seguir el ritmo de la música, tratando de evitar pisar a tu acompañante, pero fallando completamente en el proceso.

─ No estuve tan mal, podría haberlo hecho peor.

─ Harry... no te ofendes, pero… no creo que hubieras podido haberlo hecho peor. Ni siquiera habiéndote lanzado la maldición de las piernas de gelatina podrías haberte equivocado más. ─ Replica con fingida aflicción, colocando compasivamente una mano en el hombro de Harry. ─ Fue un total desastre. ¡Y ni siquiera me dejes empezar con tu acompañante!

─ ¿Qué hay con Parvati?

Sí, qué había con ella, se pregunta Parvati con irritación. Malfoy no iba a atreverse a culparla de todo esto, ¿verdad? Porque de ser así, olvidaría por completo el hecho de que debe mantenerse oculta e iría a cantarle unas cuantas verdades a ese pretencioso rubio.

─ ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? ¡Oh, por Merlín, Harry! ¡Eres imposiblemente despistado! ¿Acaso no viste las muecas de dolor que hacía cada vez que la pisabas? ¡A la pobre debieron de haberle salido juanetes al otro día, gracias a los atroces pisotones que recibió! No me sorprende en lo absoluto que haya estado enfadada contigo durante tanto tiempo.

Parvati se sorprende ante esto y no puede evitar asentir en silencio a cada palabra que abandona la boca de Draco. Sin duda no se esperaba que el rubio saltara en su defensa. Y aunque éste haya exagerado sobre la gravedad de las lastimaduras de sus pies, sí es cierto que alguna que otra ampolla obtuvo por ello.

─ ¡Oh, no seas exagerado, Draco! Es imposible que le hayan salido juanetes, ¿verdad? ─ Pregunta a lo último con un temeroso tono, esperando unas tranquilizadoras palabras que aseguren que sólo está bromeando.

─ Mmm… yo no estaría tan seguro de que no le hayan salido.

─ ¡Diablos! ¡Pobre Parvati! ─ Ambos quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Harry rompe la quietud al dejar salir unas apresuradas palabras. ─ ¡Hey! Ahora que lo pienso… el que no sea un gran bailarín, no implica que tú seas mejor que yo.

─ No escuché quejarse a ninguna de las señoritas con las que bailé, Potter. En cambio, Parvati Patil…

─ Sí, sí, ya sé que Parvati se quejó toda la noche de que la pisé. No cambies de tema. El que no hayas pisado a tu compañera no quiere decir que seas un gran bailarín.

Draco deja escapar una risita al ver la enfurruñada mueca que Harry realiza, sin poder evitar preguntarse si su enfado se debe sólo al hecho de saber que él puede hacer algo que el otro no, o por otra oculta razón. Tratando de adivinar si sus sospechas son ciertas, Draco reúne todo el poco valor que posee y sin darle tiempo a que el moreno diga algo, se levanta de su lugar y se para frente a él.

─ Voy a demostrarte que soy mejor bailarín que tú. ─ Realizando una caballerosa pantomima, Draco extiende su mano izquierda hacia Harry y pregunta con un suave tono. ─ Me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo.

─ Draco… ¿qué estás haciendo? ─ Deja salir con una nerviosa risita, sin poder despegar la vista de esa pálida mano que aún se extiende, esperando ser tomada.

─ ¿Asustado, Potter? ─ Replica al instante con otra pregunta, formando en su rostro una desafiante mueca y posando sus grises ojos en los de Harry.

─ Ya quisieras, Malfoy.

Y con esto, Harry coloca su mano en la de Draco y le permite jalarlo hasta que ambos quedan de pie. Sólo se percatan de lo cerca que están cuando sienten el calor corporal del otro, aunque a ninguno parece importarle demasiado. Un suave cosquilleo los recorre por completo, erizando al instante cada ínfimo vello de sus cuerpos.

Percibiendo de inmediato el gran nerviosismo que acomete a Harry, da uso paso hacia atrás alejándose del viejo cedro, con el fin de obtener mayor comodidad. Una vez que ambos están parados en un lugar libre de obstáculos, Draco deja caer con suavidad la mano del Gryffindor, provocando que gran confusión tiñan esas intensas esmeraldas.

─ Entonces… ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Pregunta Draco algo desconcertado.

─ Bueno… ¿qué no es siempre el hombre el que guía? Por si no lo has notado, ambos somos hombres, Draco.

─ Buen punto. Bien, como estoy intentando probar que soy mejor bailarín, y para que no te queden dudas, voy a ser quien lidere. ¿De acuerdo? ─ Harry asiente con la cabeza, pero evita mirarlo a los ojos. Internamente maldice el ardor que siente en sus mejillas, claro indicativo del fuerte sonrojo que se ha instalado en ellas. Draco frunce el ceño al ver que el otro mantiene sus ojos firmes en sus zapatos. Con un suave movimiento, eleva la barbilla del Gryffindor hasta que ambos conectan su mirada. ─ Regla número uno. Nunca, jamás, mires tus pies. La vista siempre debe estar en tu compañero de baile.

─ Bien. Vista arriba. Entiendo.

Draco sonríe casi imperceptiblemente al notar la incomodidad y vergüenza de Harry, producto del leve regaño que acaba de recibir. Tratando de aligerarle un poco el nerviosismo, coloca sus manos en los hombros del otro y lo zarandea ligeramente.

─ ¡Relájate, Potter! Has vencido magos tenebrosos, enfrentado dragones, dementores y hasta un basilisco. Un simple baile no debería ser problema para ti.

─ Sí, con respecto a eso… en estos momentos, la idea de enfrentarme en un duelo a muerte con Voldemort está comenzando a sonar muy tentadora. ─ Responde medio en broma, medio en serio.

─ Pfff… ¡sólo escúchate! ¿Y después tienes el descaro de decir que yo soy el rey del drama?

Harry ríe ante esta indignada exclamación y siente sus músculos relajarse al instante. Es increíble la forma en que Draco, utilizando unas pocas palabras, siempre logra calmar sus ansias. Una vez que la tensión se afloja por completo de sus hombros, Draco se apresura a retomar la improvisada demostración de baile. Con suavidad, toma en su mano izquierda la derecha de su compañero y la eleva hasta colocarla en la posición adecuada, mientras que la otra viaja hasta el omóplato del Gryffindor, en un firme y confiado agarre.

─ Coloca tu mano libre en mi hombro. ─ Cuando Harry hace como se le indica, Draco aguarda unos segundos para darle el tiempo suficiente a que se acostumbre a esta posición. ─ Bien. ¿Estás listo?

─ Mmm…

─ Sólo relájate y déjame guiarte.

Y con esta última indicación, Draco da un paso hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo, obligando a que Harry dé inconscientemente uno hacia atrás. Draco aprieta aún más el agarre en su compañero y da un paso hacia la derecha, sin embargo, los nervios de Harry le juegan una mala pasada y termina pisándolo al realizar el paso del líder. Parvati no puede evitar compadecer al Slytherin en el momento en que ve la mueca dolorida que hace, la cual no consigue disimular del todo.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Lo siento mucho, Draco! Olvídalo. ¿Sí? Esto fue una mala idea. No tienes que probar nada, es más que obvio quién es el que sabe bailar aquí.

─ Harry…

─ No, en serio. Tú ganas. Yo no…

─ Ya basta, Potter. Deja de balbucear incoherencias.

Ante esta reprimenda, Harry cierra la boca, pero vuelve a murmurar una disculpa por su error. Por su parte, Draco no logra reprimir el cálido sentimiento que se ha apoderado de su pecho, obra de la ternura que le causa este sonrojado y torpe chico. Ni siquiera el doloroso pisotón que recibió puede opacar tal sentir.

─ No pasa nada, es un error común. Relájate, sé que puedes hacerlo. Sólo déjame guiarte, Harry.

─ ¿Y si vuelvo a pisarte?

─ Confía en mí, no lo harás, pero en el caso de que eso esté por ocurrir, entonces… sólo esquivaré tus pies.

Harry no termina de convencerse, pero se resigna a no poder hacerlo cambiar de parecer, en especial cuando Draco se pone en el papel de niño malcriado que hará lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Enderezando su cuerpo y elevando la vista hasta posarla en la alta figura de su compañero, se prepara para continuar con la que de seguro se convertirá en la causa de su muerte. ¡Y cuán irónico es que algo tan simple, como lo es un vals, pueda lograr lo que ni siquiera Voldemort pudo!

─ Bien, vamos de nuevo. Y esta vez, déjame hacer todo a mí. Tú sólo sigue mi liderazgo. ─ Luego de que vuelve a asentir, Draco reanuda los movimientos. Aunque ahora se encarga de contar en voz alta, brindándole así una especie de guía a Harry que lo ayuda a tranquilizar. ─ Uno… dos… tres. Uno… dos… tres.

Por fortuna, esto parece funcionar correctamente. A pesar de aún no dar pasos tan confiados y gráciles como los de Draco, Harry logra mantener un ritmo estable y sin mayores inconvenientes. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no vuelve a pisar a su compañero. Algo que sin duda ambos agradecen.

Draco los pasea con facilidad a lo largo de toda la extensión de llanura. En ningún momento dejan ese tranquilo y apacible ritmo, ni siquiera cuando un obstáculo se interpone en su camino y hace peligrar sus movimientos. Con experta maestría, Draco esquiva sin inconvenientes una molesta piedra, evitando así que Harry tropiece con ella.

No obstante, este brusco cambio de dirección desconcierta un poco a Harry. Tratando de recuperar algo del sentido de la orientación, posa sus ojos en sus pies y busca en ellos algo que le indique cuál es el próximo paso a dar. Draco nota esto de inmediato y vuelve a llamar su atención en un tenue susurro.

─ Harry, mírame. ─ Al levantar la mirada y posarla en esos grises ojos, Harry siente sus rodillas temblar por el intenso escrutinio al que está siendo sujeto. ─ No mires el suelo, sólo mírame a mí.

Y esto es lo último que Harry necesita para adquirir la confianza que le faltaba. Ambos retoman su cadencioso paseo por los jardines, a la vez que se sonríen con afecto. Parvati observa fascinada la forma en que los dos se mueven con gracia por todo el lugar, sin despegar la mirada del otro. Un extraño sentimiento comienza a extenderse por todo el cuerpo de la joven, aumentando el ritmo con el que su corazón bombea sangre. Casi puede percibir cómo sus mejillas adquieren una sonrosada tonalidad al ver tan dulce e inocente imagen frente a ella.

Parvati no quiere pensar en el significado de esta inesperada emoción, sólo puede continuar observándolos en silencio desde su lugar. Algunas divertidas risitas resuenan en el vacío jardín, sobresaltándola y alejándola de sus confusos pensamientos. Lo próximo que llama su atención es la maquiavélica sonrisa que empieza a formarse en las finas facciones del rubio. No entiende el motivo de la misma, mas no debe esperar mucho para recibir una respuesta a su interrogante, debido a que Draco vuelve a tomar la palabra.

─ Lo estás haciendo muy bien. ─ Harry sólo atina a sonreír abiertamente ante este cumplido, provocando que la malvada mueca de Draco se incremente. ─ Ahora, ¿estás listo para dar una vuelta?

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, olvídalo! Esto ya es lo suficientemente difícil. Y sé que si hago eso, me caeré.

─ ¡Cálmate, Harry! No voy a dejar que te caigas. ─ Deja salir estas palabras en un tranquilizante susurro, acercando su cuerpo al del otro. ─ Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Asiente poco convencido, pero finalmente termina cediendo a los deseos del Slytherin. Draco los hace dar unos cuantos pasos básicos para que Harry pueda recuperar la confianza de sus movimientos. Una vez que está lo suficientemente distraído, suelta la mano que mantiene firme en la espalda de Harry y se separa unos pasos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, realiza los movimientos necesarios para darle una vuelta a su compañero.

Harry se tambalea precariamente ante el inesperado giro, a la vez que siente sus piernas flaquear. Sin embargo, Draco lo estabiliza de inmediato al acercarlo a su cuerpo, evitándole así una dolorosa y humillante caída. Sólo cuando siente un costoso y embriagante perfume encantar sus sentidos, Harry se percata de la escasa distancia que separa su boca del cuello de Draco. Un intenso rubor asciende con velocidad y se instala sin miramientos en su rostro, mas poco podría importarle. No cuando se siente tan bien y correcto estar en esa posición.

─ ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no iba a dejarte caer. ¿Listo para dar otra vuelta?

Cuando ninguna negativa se escucha, Draco repite los anteriores pasos y lo hace girar de nuevo. Afortunadamente, esta vez Harry no tambalea y da la vuelta con facilidad, dándole la oportunidad de acercarse al pecho del Slytherin con gracilidad. La sonrisa que se apodera de sí está cargada de orgullo y satisfacción, pero por sobre todas las cosas, Parvati aprecia la infinita gratitud que siente y que es dirigida al joven frente a él.

Parvati no puede estar más que de acuerdo con su compañero de casa, porque Draco ha conseguido lo imposible. Hacerlo bailar sin que se tropiece o pise a alguien. No obstante, este hecho no es lo que más le asombra. Aquello que sin lugar a dudas se roba toda su atención es la forma en que ambos parecen disfrutar en demasía bailar juntos. Y cada paso que dan, cada giro y contoneo, sólo sirve para aumentar sus sospechas.

La joven observa anonadada cómo ambos se mueven dando paso tras paso, deslizándose al unísono en perfecta sincronía. Sus cuerpos están totalmente relajados y conectados, siguiendo el ritmo de una imaginaria melodía; pero lo que sin duda la deja embelesada, son esas sonrisas que parecen haberse instalado permanentemente en sus rostros. Unas que están cargadas de afecto, alegría y algo más… algo que le hace sentir un aleteo en su vientre. Algo que reconoce inequívocamente como amor.

Y es en ese momento, donde todas sus dudas se despejan y encuentra la respuesta al interrogante que se ha estado planteando. Porque finalmente ha hallado de quién están enamorados ellos dos. Jamás creyó que eso podría ser cierto, y si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes de ver esto, de seguro no le habría creído. Es más, probablemente se hubiera reído con fuerza por tal disparate.

Pero ahora que ha sido testigo de tal intercambio entre ellos, luego de ver cómo ambos continúan danzando ajenos a todo y simplemente observándose como si fueran la única persona en el mundo, es cuando entiende lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro. Porque está segura de que ese brillo en sus miradas y la forma en la que los dos se sonríen tiernamente, no hace más que demostrar el amor que silenciosamente se profesan.

Una boba sonrisa se apodera de sí, a la vez que se obliga a retener unas traicioneras lágrimas, antes de que éstas abandonen sus ojos. Parvati está más que convencida de que jamás, en ningún momento de su vida, alguien la ha observado a ella de la misma forma en que Harry y Draco se ven. Y es por ello, que no puede evitar que un agridulce sentimiento crepite en su interior. Con tristeza, se pregunta si algún día un joven llegará a amarla plena e incondicionalmente, al igual que Draco y Harry lo hacen el uno por el otro.

Después de varios minutos más de ininterrumpida danza, Draco detiene sus pasos y observa con intensidad a Harry. El tiempo parece detenerse a su alrededor y sólo en el ímpetu de sus miradas es posible apreciar todo lo que no profesan en voz alta. Sus manos aún permanecen en la posición típica de baile, aunque ninguno hace nada por apartarse. Parvati continúa observándolos al borde de un colapso nervioso y con un único y desesperado deseo en mente, que ambos se besen de una vez.

Draco se inclina hacia adelante y susurra unas palabras, forzándola a agudizar al máximo su capacidad auditiva para captarlas.

─ Creo que con esto he demostrado dos cosas, Harry. Una, que soy mucho mejor bailarín que tú.

─ ¿Y la segunda?

─ Que no es que tú seas un mal bailarín, es sólo que los has estado haciendo mal todo este tiempo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo mal? ─ Pregunta Harry, totalmente ensimismado observando los bellos ojos de Draco.

─ Tú solías ser el que lideraba, es por eso que no funcionó cuando bailaste con Patil, porque en realidad… has nacido para tomar el papel del seguidor y dejar que alguien te guie.

Y regalándole una última sonrisa divertida, Draco lo suelta y comienza a dirigir sus pasos hacia el olvidado cedro. En un rápido movimiento, recolecta su morral y reemprende el camino al castillo. Harry queda unos segundos completamente aturdido, sin comprender qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sólo consigue reaccionar cuando escucha las siguientes palabras del Slytherin.

─ ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a pociones, Potter! Tal vez tú puedas darte el lujo de entrar a la clase a la hora que se te plazca y sin recibir castigo alguno, pero a los simples mortales como a mí Slughorn nos hace fregar los calderos de toda la clase por entrar a destiempo.

Draco reanuda su andar sin esperar una respuesta, riendo internamente al escucharlo apresurarse a tomar sus olvidadas cosas y tratar de alcanzarlo.

─ ¡Maldición, espérame! ¡No te atrevas a irte sin mí, Malfoy!

Harry corre apresurado y finalmente consigue alcanzarlo. Una vez que se coloca a su lado, se asegura de soltarle un pequeño codazo en reprimenda por haberlo dejado atrás. Codazo que es devuelto al instante por un divertido rubio. Y así, mientras se prodigan inocentes empujones, emprenden su camino al aula entre alegres risitas y falsos quejidos de dolor. Sin saberlo, dejan atrás a una joven que aún los observa con ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas a duras penas.

Parvati debe tomar varias bocanadas de aire para recuperar la compostura. Una vez que lo consigue, posa su vista en el grueso y viejo tronco del cedro. En sus oscuros ojos puede apreciarse una determinada y decidida mirada, la misma que se había instalado al momento de iniciar este espionaje. No obstante, el motivo de ésta dista mucho del de aquel entonces. Tomando fuerzas, se levanta y deja salir al aire la promesa que se ha hecho.

─ No se preocupen. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

* * *

En un aula en completo desuso, tres chicas aguardan impacientes a otra. El mensaje que recibieron en sus monedas encantadas, aquellas que se solían usar para las reuniones del E.D, expresaba gran urgencia.

De repente, la puerta se abre con un fuerte estrépito y por ella entra una alterada pelirroja, sosteniendo en temblorosas manos un pergamino.

─ ¿Qué demonios…?

─ ¡Pansy! ¡Lo hicieron de nuevo! ─ Grita Ginny totalmente desconsolada, mientras le entrega el papel que trae consigo.

Pansy lo toma con una ceja alzada en suspicacia, y cuando que comienza a leer, unos incontrolables instintos asesinos nublan por completo sus sentidos. El pergamino, el cual para estas alturas ya está bastante arrugado, contiene una especie de carta. La misma está escrita con una letra cursiva y algo redondeada.

 _ **De cómo el amor verdadero puede vencer cualquier obstáculo**_

 _Jamás imagine que las cosas terminarían de esta forma. Cuando me fue asignada esta, al parecer, difícil e imposible tarea, no pensé ni por un segundo que el destino daría un giro tan inesperado. Como muchas otras veces en las que me he propuesto desentrañar un misterio, me aseguré de hacer lo que sea con tal de recaudar la información necesaria e inequívocamente factible. Sin embargo, no estaba en lo absoluto preparada para lo que iba a encontrarme._

 _Me pregunto entre suspiros si no habrá sido culpa mía el no haber notado esto antes porque, después de todo, es algo sumamente obvio para cualquiera que preste un mínimo de atención a estos dos jóvenes. Y a pesar de ser algo ridículamente evidente, me consuelo pensando que no todo se debe a la falta de apreciación de mi entorno. No, sin duda mi pequeño desliz está claramente justificado, debido a que nadie habría esperado este desenlace de los hechos, siendo que estamos hablando de nada más y nada menos que de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy._

 _No me alcanzan las palabras para expresar todo lo que acabo de presenciar. Y sé que, de intentarlo, sólo podría redactar una patética y poco realista versión de la realidad, una que no le haría justicia a la bella y mágica escena de la que fui partícipe; pero lo que sí puedo decir, es que gracias a esto he descubierto el significado del amor verdadero. Hoy he visto la forma en que dos personas pueden amarse incondicionalmente sin necesidad de palabras. Sólo me fue necesario ver la forma en que sus ojos se conectaron, diciéndose todo lo que sienten entre brillantes e intensas miradas; olvidándose del mundo que los rodea y perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio al bailar al compás de una dulce e imaginaria melodía que nadie puede oír. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, extraviándose en ese paraíso que es solamente de aquellos que se juran amor eterno._

 _Llámenme romántica, y quizás lo sea, ¿pero saben algo? No podría importarme menos. Porque hoy me he dado cuenta de que yo también quisiera encontrar a esa persona especial. Alguien capaz de amarme más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo, aquella con la cual pueda tener mi propio final feliz._

 _Es por este motivo, mis queridas compañeras, que presento formalmente mi retirada de esta secreta asociación. Sé que en estos momentos deben estar sumamente frustradas y enojadas conmigo, y lo entiendo, pero créanme cuando les digo que ustedes también terminarán cambiando de parecer una vez que presencien esto en persona._

 _Estoy convencida de que se están preguntando el motivo de mi repentina decisión. Bien, éste es muy simple. Jamás desearía entrometerme en la felicidad de Harry y Draco, porque ellos han sido lo suficientemente afortunados como para superar cualquier obstáculo que la vida les ha impuesto, recibiendo a cambio la posibilidad de hallar y experimentar la magia más hermosa y poderosa del mundo, el verdadero amor._

 _ **Parvati Patil.**_

Pansy termina de releer por tercera vez la carta, tratando de hallar un significado a las ambiguas palabras, pero fallando olímpicamente. Con infinita frustración, azota el pergamino en la mesa más cercana y comienza a pasearse en silencio por la habitación. Ginny la observa deambular una y otra vez por la sala, mas no dice nada. Sin duda no quiere ser la causante de desviar las maquinaciones que de seguro ya está realizando la Slytherin.

Las otras dos chicas en la habitación toman la olvidada carta y empiezan a leerla, sin hacer ni un mísero ruido. Pansy las observa con atención por unos segundos, mientras en su mente empieza a trazar un nuevo plan. Una malvada mueca se apodera de sus facciones, provocando que Ginny la observe con marcado recelo.

─ Creo que las hemos estado subestimando. Esas perras en verdad son más listas de lo que aparentan. ─ Todas las jóvenes posan su atención en Pansy al oír esas frías palabras, a la vez que intercambian preocupadas miradas entre ellas. ─ ¡Oh, pero no desesperen! Al final de todo, vamos a demostrarles que nosotras somos aún más inteligentes que ellas.

E incrementando su perversa sonrisa, Pansy le dirige una intensa mirada la joven frente a sí, la cual no consigue evitar tragar con dificultad ante esto.

 _Esto se pone muy divertido._

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** gracias a todos por de dejarlos partir, quiero pedirles que se tomen dos segundos más de su tiempo para decirme qué les va pareciendo la historia. Sus comentarios me sirven para saber si debo continuar con estas locuras que se me ocurren o no. ;)  
Besito enorme y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:** Cuando Draco y Harry parecen haber caído en las redes del amor, seis chicas formarán una secreta y temporal asociación para descubrir quiénes son las responsables de haberles quitado al objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, sus apresuradas suposiciones las llevarán a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado, añadido a alertas y favoritos o simplemente leído. Es un placer saber que la historia les va gustando. Ahora sí, espero que este capítulo también lo disfruten.

* * *

 **D.R.A.R.R.Y.S Asociadas**

 **Capítulo IV. Cho Chang.**

Cho Chang, luego de que la batalla final terminara, se juró a sí misma que jamás volvería a poner un pie en Hogwarts. Después de todo, ese lugar sólo traía a su mente dolorosas vivencias, las cuales revivían constantemente amargos recuerdos. Todo por lo que había pasado estando en ese imponente castillo, no hacía más que reanimar una herida que aún no terminaba de sanar por completo.

Dejando de lado el dolor y terror del que fue partícipe durante esa sangrienta batalla en los jardines del colegio, Cho sabe que hay cientos de motivos por los que jamás volver a poner un pie en ese maldito colegio. Entre algunos de ellos, se encuentra la fatídica y despiadada muerte de Cedric, que trajo consigo esa sensación de pérdida absoluta y de no saber cómo continuar a partir de ese momento. A eso debemos sumarle las amenazas y presiones que recibió por parte de Umbridge para delatar al E.D y sus confusos sentimientos hacia Harry, los cuales la hacían sentir que estaba traicionando la memoria de su difunto novio pero que, a su vez y por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía reprimir. Y como si esto no fuera suficiente, la gran desilusión amorosa que se llevó con Harry sólo consigue instaurar una dolorosa y permanente sensación en su garganta y pecho; porque, extrañamente, el chico de la famosa cicatriz siempre parecía estar más interesado en cualquier otra persona que en ella.

Todo esto en conjunto, no hacía más que reafirmar su decisión de no volver nunca aquí. Es por ello, que ni en sus más delirantes sueños creyó que alguna vez regresaría a este nefasto lugar. Riendo cínicamente para sí misma, no logra evitar pensar que su amiga Marietta tiene algo de razón. La vida realmente puede ser una verdadera perra en ciertas ocasiones, porque esta es la única explicación que encuentra al hecho de haberse visto forzada a romper su promesa, debiendo retornar a Hogwarts.

Todo comenzó ocho meses atrás cuando, finalmente y después de mucho pensarlo, decidió seguir la misteriosa carrera de Inefable. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no tuvo en cuenta al momento de iniciar sus estudios… algo que la haría replantearse el haberse enfrascado en tal odisea.

Cho recuerda con rabia al viejo Inefable que, en un momento de clara demencia, creyó que sería una buena idea enviarla a adquirir mayores conocimientos en la creación de antídotos. Y qué mejor manera de conseguirlo que trabajando como asistente del actual profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, quien, a su vez, es íntimo amigo de su mentor.

No pudiendo negarse a las órdenes de su superior, a Cho sólo le quedaron dos posibles vías de accionar. La primera y más sencilla de todas era oponerse por completo, y con ello ser expulsada de su preparación como futura Inefable, viéndose en la obligación de abandonar sus sueños y buscar otra carrera que seguir. La otra opción, pero no por ello menos desagradable que la anterior, hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar la oferta que el profesor Slughorn le extendía para convertirse en su asistente. A cambio, él la ayudaría en sus ratos libres a aprender a preparar diversos antídotos.

Haciendo honor a su casa, utilizó toda su inteligencia para evaluar los pros y contras, tomando así la correcta decisión. Y es gracias a esto, que hoy se encuentra recargada sobre uno de los grandes armarios del aula de pociones, realizando el tedioso y aburrido trabajo de organizar en un inventario los ingredientes para pociones.

En el momento que una pegajosa sustancia deja una gran mancha en su túnica, Cho suelta un hastiado suspiro y aparta su mente de estos recuerdos. Reprimiendo lo mejor que puede una asqueada mueca, conjura un Fregotego para eliminar esa desagradable viscosidad. Por desgracia, no consigue quitarla del todo y pequeños remanentes de la misma aún se adhieren a la fina tela.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, y resignándose a no poder deshacerse de la pegajosa sustancia tan fácilmente, reanuda su inicial tarea. Sin embargo, no logra evitar dedicarle en su mente cientos de insultos al viejo Inefable por haberla puesto en esta deprimente situación.

En el pergamino específico para los ingredientes faltantes, anota _Mocos de Flobberworm_ con letra legible y vuelve a recorrer los polvorientos estantes con cuidado. Un frasco con forma cuadrada llama su atención de inmediato. No por el contenido de éste, ya que no hay nada de interesante en una infusión de ajenjo, sino por el atrayente color verde del mismo. Esa intensa tonalidad esmeralda rápidamente le recuerda a cierto joven, portador de unos hermosos ojos del mismo color. Y a pesar de que lo intenta, no consigue impedir que un leve sonrojo tiña sus mejillas.

Porque no importa cuánto se reprenda y diga a sí misma que Harry Potter ya es historia pasada en su vida, sabe más que nadie que esto no es así. Aún no ha podido superar del todo a ese despistado y valiente Gryffindor. Y es justamente por este motivo, por el cual aceptó ingresar en la secreta organización de Parkinson.

Cho piensa irónicamente que, si debe verse forzada a permanecer en este condenado castillo en contra de su voluntad, lo mejor sería sacarle todo el provecho posible a la situación, ¿verdad? Y si eso significa formar una temporal alianza con unas alumnas de Hogwarts, con el fin de descubrir la identidad de la chica que le quita el sueño al objeto de sus deseos, sin duda no será ella quien ponga pegas. Todo sea por conseguir una última oportunidad de volver a conquistar a Harry.

Cho sonríe soñadoramente al recordar el torpe beso que compartieron luego de una reunión del E.D. A pesar de que sus lágrimas arruinaron un poco el momento, nada hará que olvide la forma en que, nerviosamente, Harry unió sus suaves labios con los suyos. Está segura de que ella ha tenido el honor de ser el primer beso del chico, por lo que esto le da algo de confianza en que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, él tampoco la haya olvidado.

Sí, está completamente segura de que esto es así, porque si tenemos en consideración la creencia popular… nadie olvida jamás su primer beso. Más animada que nunca, comienza a pensar la forma de acercarse al joven y sin que éste se percate de sus ocultas intenciones. Su mente viaja a toda velocidad, planeando y descartando hipótesis que la ayudarán a darle forma a un perfecto plan de espionaje.

Mientras termina de retocar los detalles del mismo, retoma su olvidada tarea con el inventario. Aunque esta vez no le presta la debida atención, demasiado ocupada tratando de recordar algún hechizo que la pueda hacer pasar inadvertida por Harry, para así lograr seguirlo cuando quede con esta misteriosa chica.

Unos apresurados pasos en el pasillo la alejan de sus maquinaciones y la traen de nuevo a la realidad. Cree haber oído antes los tonos de voces que se acercan al aula de pociones, pero aún están lo suficientemente lejos como para poder identificarlos. No entiende por qué, pero de repente siente unas inexplicables ganas de esconderse en algún lugar donde nadie pueda verla.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hace, sale del armario y camina hacia la puerta contigua, la cual contiene varios estantes con libros. Una vez dentro, escucha con atención a las voces masculinas que se aproximan. Internamente se felicita por la decisión de esconderse aquí, una vez que reconoce al dueño de una de ellas. Hoy seguramente debe ser su día de suerte, porque de otra manera no se explica que sea justamente Harry quien esté a punto de infiltrarse al aula.

Antes de que ambos jóvenes ingresen, realiza un hechizo de bloqueo hacia la puerta frente a sí y otro para evitar que alguien pueda oír los ruidos dentro de este lugar. A último momento, una idea la asalta y lanza otro conjuro, el cual desprende de su varita una especie de chispas celestes. Al instante, las paredes y la puerta se vuelven traslúcidas, como si de un vidrio se tratase; no obstante, todo permanece sin alteración alguna del lado del aula de pociones. Cho sonríe con satisfacción ante esto, debido a que ahora será capaz de observar todo lo que Harry haga, sin que él pueda verla. Internamente agradece a su mentor, el cual le ha enseñado este útil encantamiento.

Los jóvenes se detienen y abren la puerta del aula. Luego de comprobar con la vista que ésta parece estar vacía, entran y la cierran. En ese momento, Cho descubre al dueño de la otra voz y se dice que debió haberlo sospechado antes, ya que no podría haber sido otro más que él. Ambos se acercan a la mesa cercana al armario de ingredientes, lo cual le proporciona un panorama más que perfecto de Harry y Draco.

Los observa sentarse en unos taburetes y dejar sobre la mesa de trabajo sus mochilas. Harry gira su rostro con nerviosismo, como si esperara ver aparecer un Boggart por uno de los oscuros rincones, mientras que Draco simplemente lo mira con una presumida sonrisa.

─ ¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaría vacía.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que no nos meteremos en un lío por ingresar al aula sin permiso?

─ ¿Y desde cuándo te importa meterte en líos, Potter? Que yo sepa, nunca has sentido un gran respeto que digamos por las reglas. ─ Draco ríe de inmediato ante la fulminante mirada que Harry le dirige. Para quitar asperezas, le regala un amistoso empujón en el hombro y dice: ─ ¡Relájate, Harry! A esta hora, Slughorn siempre suele tomar el té en su despacho. Y conociéndolo, tardará al menos otras dos horas más en volver, ya que después de eso corrige los trabajos escritos que tenga pendientes.

─ ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Draco? ─ Pregunta con suspicacia, pero luego de oír estas tranquilizadoras palabras, sus músculos parecen relajarse al instante.

─ ¿Recuerdas la vez que te conté sobre la broma que le gastamos a Theo por robar mi costosa colonia?

─ Cómo podría olvidarlo. ¡Le diste una poción para que le diera una horrible comezón en sus partes íntimas! ─ Replica al instante, tratando de suprimir a duras penas una risita.

─ Mmm… se lo tenía más que merecido. Le advertí que no debía tocar mis cosas. En fin, si queríamos "tomar prestados" los ingredientes que necesitábamos para la poción, y sin ser detectados, teníamos que conocer a la perfección los momentos en que el aula estaba completamente vacía. Así que Blaise y yo seguimos a Slughorn por varios días, descubriendo con ello que es un hombre estrictamente rutinario.

Draco sonríe ante esto, como si estuviera recordando alguna divertida anécdota. Harry, por su parte, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño con algo de irritación. Sus puños se cierran automáticamente con fuerza y sus labios se aprietan en una fina línea. Cho no comprende el motivo de su enfado, aunque no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que Harry vuelve a tomar la palabra.

─ Sí, sí, muy divertido. De seguro Zabini y tú se la pasaron de lo mejor estando juntos. ¿Podemos dejar de lado tus escapadas con él y volver a concentrarnos en lo que vinimos a hacer?

─ No sé por qué le tienes tanta manía a Blaise. Es uno de los pocos Slytherins que jamás se ha metido contigo, Harry. Además, es sumamente amistoso una vez que lo conoces.

─ Sí, demasiado amistoso contigo. ─ Gruñe débilmente entre dientes, mientras su ceño se frunce aún más con clara molestia. Draco no alcanza a entender lo que dice y le dirige una recelosa mirada.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─ Nada, olvídalo. Podemos empezar de una vez. En verdad necesito hacer esto, Draco. Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se ofreció a ayudarme, pero si no quieres hacerlo… está bien, no voy a obligarte. De todos modos, Ernie ya me ha ofrecido en reiteradas ocasiones su ayuda. Quizás pueda pedirle a él que...

─ ¿Macmillan? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué puede saber ese soso y patético Hufflepuff? No seas ridículo, Potter. Ni siquiera Granger puede superarme en esto. ¿En verdad crees que alguien tan inepto como él podría ayudarte? Permíteme reír ante tal falacia.

Con gran sorpresa, observa el cambio en la actitud de su compañero, el cual parece haber convertido su buen humor en un obvio disgusto. Enfado que, si sus conjeturas son ciertas, está dirigido por algún extraño motivo hacia Ernie. Harry niega para sí mismo con exasperación, creyendo erróneamente que tal reacción es producto de su herido orgullo.

─ Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme?

Sin siquiera responder a su pregunta, Draco salta de la banqueta en la que está sentado y dirige sus pasos hacia el armario de ingredientes. Harry sonríe al escucharlo gruñir y despotricar entre dientes contra absurdos e incompetentes tejones que intentan inmiscuirse en dónde no los llaman, sólo para congraciarse con un ingenuo león.

Una adorable sonrisa aún baila en el rostro de Harry cuando el otro regresa cargando varios ingredientes, lo cual provoca que Malfoy lo mire con desconfianza. Acentuando su enfadada mueca, Draco golpea la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry con el fin de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, y en parte para borrarle esa inquietante expresión.

─ ¡No hago milagros, Potter! Así que deja de perderte en tu mundo de fantasía y al menos ten la decencia de fingir algo de interés en esto.

─ No sé de qué hablas, Draco. Sabes que tienes mi total y absoluta atención puesta en ti. ¡Oh, gran maestro de pociones! Deléiteme con su sabiduría, por favor.

Harry se apresura a bromear, conectando su mirada con la de Draco y asegurándose de colocar su mejor cara de adoración, similar a la que los elfos domésticos les dirigen a sus amos. Esto sólo le sirve para ganarse otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez un poco más doloroso que el anterior.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Eso me dolió, idiota!

─ Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de tomarme el pelo. Ahora, si ya terminaste de hacerte el chistoso, saca el caldero de una buena vez.

─ Sí, señor Malfoy. Como usted ordene, profesor. ─ Deja salir con fingida seriedad y apresurándose a sacar su caldero de la mochila. Por el rabillo del ojo, consigue ver cómo Draco intenta infructíferamente reprimir una sonrisa. ─ Bien, ya está. ¿Ahora qué hago?

─ Antes que nada, quiero que saques tu libro de pociones y lo abras en la página noventa y dos.

Harry frunce el ceño con confusión, mas no cuestiona nada y hace como le fue indicado. Una vez que tiene frente a sus ojos dicha página, observa con desconcierto la imagen de una horrible bruja que, al tomar una pócima, se vuelve completamente bella.

─ ¿Poción de embellecimiento? ¿Qué no la hicimos el primer día de clases de este año? No me digas que eres un fraude y en realidad bebes una poción para ser tan… ─ Harry se detiene de inmediato al percatarse de lo que está diciendo. Un intenso sonrojo se apodera de sí con alarmante velocidad, tiñendo no sólo sus mejillas sino también sus orejas. Tratando de desviar la atención de Draco de su pequeño desliz, se apresura a preguntar algo. ─ ¿Por qué vamos a prepararla?

─ No tiene sentido que empieces realizando pociones más complejas ahora, siendo que aún no te he corregido los errores básicos. Comenzaremos con una más sencilla y sin muchas complicaciones, para que puedas ir adquiriendo confianza en ti mismo. Verás que para fin de mes podrás hacer las más difíciles sin mayores inconvenientes. ─ Explica manteniendo la vista fija en el caldero, como si quisiera evitar adrede darle importancia al claro cumplido que acaba de recibir. Y justo cuando Harry cree que no mencionará nada sobre el comentario hacia su belleza, Draco se gira y lo observa con una perversa sonrisa en sus facciones. ─ Y respondiendo a tu acusación… no, Harry. No necesito de una poción de embellecimiento, porque soy hermoso de nacimiento.

La intensa mirada que se vislumbra en esos grises ojos le provoca un escalofrío e incrementa, si es posible, aún más su sonrojo. Draco amplía su malvada sonrisa y se felicita internamente por causar tal reacción en Harry. Un fuerte codazo impacta en sus costillas, borrándole al instante esa pagada expresión.

─ Y humilde. Creo que también te has olvidado de eso, Malfoy. ─ Responde con marcado sarcasmo, forzándose a aplacar como sea el calor de su rostro.

Encogiéndose de hombros y realizando un ruidito con su garganta, como si no quisiera comprometerse mucho, Draco contesta a su sátira.

─ Supongo que uno no puede tenerlo todo en esta vida. Sería una completa injusticia para los otros simples mortales, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Merlín! ¡Eres un maldito narcisista, Draco!

─ Así y todo me quieres. ─ Draco le lanza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, lo cual hace que Harry ruede los ojos, pero sin desmentir en ningún momento estas palabras. ─ Será mejor que comencemos de una vez. Esta poción necesita reposar durante noventa minutos y si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo, Slughorn nos descubrirá.

─ De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

─ Lo primero que debes hacer es leer atentamente todas las instrucciones. ─ Harry le dirige una confundida mirada, mas no dice ni una palabra y hace como se le indica. Una vez que relee los pasos a seguir, levanta expectante la vista hacia Draco. ─ Bien. Ahora que ya tienes una idea de lo que hay que hacer, lo siguiente es colocar los ingredientes en el orden en que serán agregados, para que luego no haya confusiones al momento de añadirlos.

Al escuchar esto, Harry suelta una sonora carcajada capaz de oírse incluso fuera del aula. Draco frunce con molestia sus cejas y no tarda en fulminarlo con la mirada. Cho no puede evitar removerse con nerviosismo al ver el marcado enfado en esos fríos ojos grises, los cuales parecen ser capaces de matar simplemente por su intensidad. Sin embargo, Harry permanece ajeno a todo esto y sigue riendo.

─ ¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso, Potter? ─ Pregunta con un férreo arrastre de palabras, casi escupiendo el apellido de su compañero.

─ Lo… lo siento, pero... ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco con eso de "ordenar" los ingredientes? La poción ni siquiera tiene tantos como para poder confundirlos.

─ Sí, es verdad. La pócima tiene tan pocos ingredientes, que estoy seguro de que nadie podría ser lo suficientemente idiota como para confundirlos; porque, ¿quién sería capaz de agregar la raíz de jengibre triturada antes de haber añadido el mechón de pelo de rabo de unicornio? Está claro que ninguna persona con un mínimo de materia gris en su cerebro lo haría.

Draco responde mordazmente a la burla, recordándole que fue justamente ese el error que Harry cometió, llevándolo a que su caldero se llenara de una sustancia de consistencia similar al cemento. Las mejillas del Gryffindor se colorean de vergüenza al recordar este hecho. Nerviosamente, pasa una mano por su nuca y se remueve en el asiento, sin saber cómo disculparse con su compañero por su momento de estupidez.

─ Draco, yo…

─ Olvídalo, Potter. Claramente esto fue una mala idea. La preparación de pociones no es más que un chiste para ti. Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué estás insistiendo en esto. Después de todo, no es como si necesitaras tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S para ingresar en el Departamento de Aurores. Estoy seguro de que el ministro te tiene reservado un puesto en él desde el final de la guerra.

El rubor en el rostro de Harry se acentúa con esta afirmación, mientras en su mente se reprende por su idiotez al haberse burlado de algo que indudablemente apasiona al otro, como lo es la fabricación de pociones. No entiende cómo es posible que siempre se las ingenie para hacer y decir lo incorrecto frente a él. El destino en verdad debe odiarlo en demasía para dejarlo todo el tiempo mal plantado frente a la persona a la que más desea agradar.

Por su parte, al no oír ni siquiera una indignada negativa a tal afirmación, Draco resopla con fastidio y salta de su banqueta. Sin decir nada, comienza recolectar los ingredientes para guardarlos de donde los sacó. Internamente, trata de convencerse de que el leve temblor en sus manos es obra del frío en las mazmorras, no por el enfado y tristeza que siente al comprender que Harry sólo lo ve como un ñoño cerebrito, gracias a su fascinación por esta asignatura.

Harry despierta de esa ensoñación en la que ha caído, misma en la que no hace más que reprenderse a sí mismo, cuando ve a Draco tomar precariamente en sus manos un frasco de rocío.

─ ¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ Pregunta suavemente, temeroso de la posible respuesta.

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a guardarlos. Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero algunos de estos ingredientes son muy costosos y difíciles de conseguir. No tiene sentido desperdiciarlos en esto.

─ Pero creí que ibas a enseñarme cómo hacer una decente poción. Dijiste que…

Al oír el apresurado balbuceo de Harry, el enfado en Draco alcanza preocupantes niveles. Con el mayor rencor posible, interrumpe todo ese exasperante tartamudeo.

─ ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que sigas burlándote de mí? ¿Para que tengas una muy divertida anécdota que contarles a tus amiguitos Gryffindor? ¡Seguro que la comadreja y tú se lo pasarán en grande rememorando mi gran emoción al preparar pociones!

─ Eso no es… Ron no… ¡sabes que yo jamás te haría algo como eso!

El desesperado tono con el que Harry suelta esa exclamación logra sobresaltarlo. Draco consigue disimular su sorpresa al sostener con un poco más de fuerza los ingredientes, como si estuviera reacomodándolos en sus brazos. El Slytherin no dice nada, mas no da indicios de querer alejarse de Potter. No obstante, tampoco muestra intensiones de volver a colocar todo en la mesa y retomar su tarea de enseñarle a preparar una poción.

Cho observa totalmente anonadada el evidente ruego en los ojos de Harry. En una muda súplica, esas bellas esmeraldas parecen implorarle que lo perdone por su idiotez. Draco mantiene un agudo escrutinio en él, el cual está destinado a descubrir si su arrepentimiento es verdadero o una cruel farsa.

Los segundos comienzan a pasar y ambos no hacen más que observarse en silencio. Y por más extraño que parezca, Cho está convencida de que no hay mejor vía de acción que ésta. En estos momentos, las palabras estarían absolutamente de más y sólo arruinarían las cosas. No sabe por cuánto tiempo permanecen en este silencioso reconocimiento, pero un sobresalto la recorre cuando Draco suelta un fuerte bufido y se acerca a la mesa de trabajo en dos zancadas.

─ Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabías, Potter?

─ Lo sé. Así y todo, me quieres. ─ Responde con las mismas palabras que utilizó Draco y dándole un leve empujón con su hombro, una vez que éste vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, una gran sonrisa se extiende en su rostro al escuchar el divertido resoplido del rubio, el cual tampoco desmiente esta afirmación. ─ Entonces… siempre debo ordenar los ingredientes por orden de aplicación, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar a que Draco responda, Harry acerca los ingredientes y comienza a organizarlos según las indicaciones del libro de texto. Una vez que termina con esta tarea, dirige la mirada a su compañero y aguarda por las nuevas indicaciones. Draco aclara su garganta con un carraspeo y finge leer las instrucciones a seguir.

─ Bien. Ahora toma tres pares de alas de hada, colócalas en el mortero y machácalas hasta formar un fino polvo.

Harry coge la cantidad requerida y las echa en el mortero. Un incómodo escalofrío lo asalta al percibir que la completa atención de Draco está puesta en él. Reprimiendo lo mejor que puede su nerviosismo, toma la mano del utensilio y comienza a aplastar bruscamente las coloridas alas. Sin embargo, éstas son más resistentes de lo que se esperaría y prácticamente no se inmutan ante la fuerte trituración.

El tosco tratamiento provoca que Malfoy realice un ahogado ruidito con su garganta, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una maldición punzante. No pudiendo soportar más esta especie de masacre hacia las pobres alas de hada, Draco aparta de inmediato las manos de Harry del mortero.

─ ¡Detente, Harry! ¡Así vas a terminar rompiendo el mortero!

─ ¡Estúpidas alas! ¿Por qué no se pulverizan?

Harry se cruza de brazos en un enfadado gesto, a la vez que fulmina con la mirada a las brillantes, y en apariencia, frágiles alas. Draco suprime lo mejor que puede la risita que intenta escaparse de su boca, pero esto se torna imposible al verlo fruncir los labios en un disgustado mohín.

Una fuerte y limpia carcajada se deja escuchar, amplificándose aún más por el eco presente en la extensa aula. Draco intenta con todas sus fuerzas detenerse, mas no lo logra, debido a que, al echarle un vistazo a su compañero, descubre que éste ha incrementado su descontenta mueca. Harry finge estar totalmente enfurruñado, pero por dentro sólo puede sonreír al volver a ser él quien lo haga reír con tal sinceridad.

El ataque de risa comienza a menguar de a poco, hasta convertirse en nada más que una leve y esporádica risita. Harry abre su boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero se detiene de inmediato al oír el arrastre de un taburete al ser corrido. Más que confundido por esta acción, busca conectar su mirada con el Slytherin para preguntar qué ocurre. Sin embargo, lo que observa lo deja completamente enmudecido.

Draco se pone de pie a su lado, acentuando aún más con ello la gran diferencia de estaturas entre ambos. No obstante, Harry no le da la más mínima importancia a esto, ya que su total atención se concentra en la intensa mirada con la que está siendo observado. Por algún desconocido motivo, Draco parece estar algo nervioso. Y esto queda claro cuando, inconscientemente, muerde su labio inferior.

Los ojos de Harry quedan completamente absortos en ese involuntario gesto. Por su mente comienzan a bailar cientos de pensamientos para nada inocentes, capaces de hacer sonrojar hasta al ser más promiscuo. Por fortuna, no tiene tiempo de pensar en una forma de eliminar el rubor que empieza a crepitar en sus mejillas, porque finalmente Draco despega la vista de sí.

Aunque esto no lo tranquiliza en lo absoluto, por el contrario, sólo acrecienta su nerviosismo. Antes de que siquiera pueda comenzar a balbucear incoherencias, Draco se coloca detrás de Harry, y con un veloz movimiento, toma la temblorosa mano derecha de éste.

─ ¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─ Voy a enseñarte a pulverizar las alas de hada como es debido.

Cuando siente un cálido aliento chocar contra la parte derecha de su cuello, Harry se percata de lo cerca que se encuentra de su cuerpo. Las simples palabras son dichas en un tenue susurro, el cual envía agradables temblores por toda su piel. A pesar de ser un pensamiento totalmente inadecuado, lo único que desea en estos momentos es recargarse contra el firme pecho del Slytherin.

Cho observa con los ojos completamente abiertos cómo Harry cierra los suyos con fuerza, mientras muerde su labio en una mímica al previo gesto de Draco. La joven no tiene tiempo de salir de su asombro cuando, estupefacta, los ve extender sus conectados brazos para alcanzar la mano del mortero y comenzar a machacar los olvidados ingredientes.

─ Las alas de hada parecen ser frágiles, pero se endurecen de inmediato al momento de aplicarles presión. Es por ello que debes ejercer un tenue apriete. De esta forma, el líquido que las vuelve tan resistentes se destila de su contextura, tornándose completamente quebradizas.

Draco le explica con experta maestría la forma adecuada de pulverizarlas, sin dejar de guiar la mano de su compañero. Harry, por su parte, no parece para nada incómodo con la situación y simplemente se deja hacer. Casi imperceptiblemente, comienza a inclinarse contra el cuerpo detrás de sí, hasta recargarse por completo en él.

Este extraño movimiento no perturba de ninguna manera a Draco, por el contrario, se acerca aún más a Harry para brindarle mayor comodidad de recostarse contra su pecho. Unos rubios mechones quedan pegados al cuello del moreno, causándole un tenue cosquilleo. No obstante, Harry no hace el menor intento por apartarlos, temiendo con ello romper tal dichoso momento.

Cho no puede hacer otra cosa más que boquear como un pez fuera del agua ante tal imagen. Y de nada sirve tratar de convencerse a sí misma de que no hay nada de qué alarmarse, ya que sabe que tal afirmación es una completa calumnia.

Las confidentes e intensas miradas que se dirigen podrían pasar inadvertidas para cualquiera; después de todo, los verdaderos amigos siempre parecen tener una extraña conexión en la que, con un breve y silencioso intercambio, comprenden de inmediato lo que pasa por la mente del otro. Y sabe que esto es así, porque lo mismo les ocurre a ella y su amiga Marietta. Sólo basta que ambas conecten las miradas para que sepan lo que la otra está pensando. Aunque, si nos ponemos estrictos, los intercambios entre Harry y Draco parecen haber superado la barrera del fraternal entendimiento.

Cho podría ignorar esta aseveración y concederles el beneficio de la duda, pero lo que sin duda alguna no puede pasar por alto es la forma en que Harry se ha recostado contra Draco, porque tal acercamiento es totalmente anormal para dos personas que sólo proclaman ser amigos. Ella está segura de jamás haberse arrimado a Marietta de esa manera, y viceversa.

La joven aspirante a Inefable intenta tomar fuertes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizar su agitada respiración, aunque necesita varios segundos antes de medianamente lograrlo. Su mente se pone rápidamente a pensar en una explicación a la imagen que tiene frente a sus ojos, no obstante, todas sus ideas terminan recayendo en una única y devastadora conclusión. Con todas sus fuerzas intenta negar la realidad y aferrarse a una mentira, porque entiende que la verdad será por demás dolorosa y deprimente para ella. Sin embargo, su obstinada mente se niega rotundamente a creer tal falacia.

Si hay algo que caracteriza a esta joven es su gran inteligencia, aquella que fue la causante de haberla enviado a Ravenclaw en su primer año en Hogwarts. Es por este motivo que no puede seguir engañándose a sí misma al tratar de convencerse de que ellos dos sólo son amigos, porque está en su naturaleza encontrar la fehaciente solución a un difícil problema. Y su sed de conocimiento no aceptará bajo ninguna forma creer en una falsa peripecia. Por más sufrimiento que esto le provoque.

Sin siquiera saber en qué momento los cerró, abre los ojos y posa su vista en los jóvenes. Y como si la realidad quisiera proporcionarle a Cho una confirmación de sus sospechas, se percata de que los dos jóvenes han conseguido pulverizar todas las alas de hada a la perfección, pero sus manos aún se encuentran juntas. Harry, quien todavía está recargándose contra Draco, suelta un casi imperceptible suspiro y lentamente gira su cabeza a la derecha. Este movimiento provoca que sus rostros queden a unos pocos centímetros, tan cerca, que sólo con una leve inclinación hacia adelante ambos podrían besarse.

Extrañamente a lo esperado, tal idea no la repugna ni enfurece. Por el contrario, un excitante aleteo revolotea en su estómago. Sus manos comienzan a sudar en anticipación y siente elevarse la temperatura en el pequeño armario. ¿O es su cuerpo el acalorado? No lo sabe, y tampoco le interesa descubrirlo.

─ ¿Y ahora? ─ Harry deja salir la pregunta en un tenue murmullo, aunque ésta retumba en los oídos de Cho como un enérgico grito. Y no consigue evitar cuestionarse si el Gryffindor se refiere al siguiente paso en la poción… o a algo más.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Draco no está muy consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor y no parece poder despegar la mirada de los labios de Harry. Por fortuna, algo de cordura regresa a sí. Dando un pequeño carraspeo, finalmente se fuerza a responder. ─ Ahora que tenemos el polvo, hay que añadir seis medidas al caldero.

Después de que las palabras salen de su boca, suelta la mano del otro y se aparta hasta volver a sentarse en su taburete. Los verdes ojos de Harry se tiñen al instante en algo equivalente a la decepción, mas no dice nada y toma una espátula para poder agregar el bendito polvo al caldero. Al estar enfocando toda su atención en medir la correspondiente cantidad de alas trituradas, no logra apreciar las miradas de reojo que Draco le prodiga, las cuales expresan más de lo que mil palabras podrían.

Una vez que Harry añade la última medida, deja la pequeña cucharilla sobre la mesa y aguarda por las próximas indicaciones.

─ El siguiente paso es muy sencillo, tienes que remover el contenido tres veces en sentido horario. Hasta tú podrás hacerlo sin inconvenientes, Potter. ─ Bromea, regalándole una de sus famosas sonrisas de autosuficiencia. Harry rueda sus ojos y le prodiga un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo en represalia. Tomando una varilla de la mesa, remueve la cantidad de veces indicada. ─ Bien. Ahora debes añadir la parte líquida. Toma el frasco de rocío y vierte cinco medidas del mismo.

Harry toma en sus manos el pesado recipiente y con extrema precaución se encarga de volcar dentro del caldero ese traslúcido líquido. Al reaccionar con el polvo de alas de hada, la poción adquiere un bonito color plateado. A pesar de que el pensamiento es totalmente cursi, Harry no puede evitar pensar que el tono grisáceo de los ojos de Draco es mucho más hermoso que el que se vislumbra en la pócima.

Cho observa el ensimismado rostro de Harry, el cual refleja cariño y algo similar al anhelo, y se pregunta de inmediato a qué o quién estarán dirigidas tales emociones. La parte racional de su cerebro le espeta con firmeza la respuesta a su interrogante. Por otro lado, la más sentimental de su ser, aún posee una ínfima esperanza de que sus suposiciones sean incorrectas, aunque de a poco ésta comienza a rendirse y aceptar las conjeturas de la razón.

Nuevamente el arrastre de una banquilla la regresa a la realidad, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Draco se para y sigilosamente vuelve a sujetar la mano del Gryffindor, guiándola hasta tomar la varilla de madera. Una vez que ambos la sujetan, Draco comienza a remover lentamente el contenido del caldero en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. El inesperado movimiento despierta al instante a Harry de su ensoñación.

─ ¿Qué...?

─ Hace horas que estoy llamándote, Potter. Te quedaste completamente ensimismado. Si no remueves diez veces la poción, se solidificará.

Harry sólo atina a asentir y dejarse guiar por los movimientos que Draco realiza, disfrutando sobremanera el haber recuperado la cercanía del otro. Sin vacilación alguna, vuelve a recargarse en el pecho del rubio. El rostro de Harry parece iluminarse al no haber ningún rechazo por parte del Slytherin, a la vez que una gran sonrisa se apodera de sí. Y ésta es la confirmación final a las sospechas de la joven, porque esa sonrisa es una que ella conoce demasiado bien. Es la de alguien que está total y profundamente enamorado.

Cho siente un punzante dolor instalarse en su pecho, a la vez que una desagradable sensación de vacío se extiende por todo su ser a alarmante velocidad. Las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos y no hace nada por intentar retenerlas. Se dice a sí misma que tiene más que permitido este momento de debilidad, porque es la única forma de descargar toda su frustración y de lidiar con esta nueva desilusión. Sólo así será capaz de seguir adelante.

A pesar de que rastros salinos aún continúan cayendo de sus ojos, Cho no consigue evitar reprimir un aliviado suspiro al ver que los sentimientos que Harry posee por su amigo son correspondidos. En el rostro de Draco se aprecia una pequeña sonrisa, la cual está llena de afecto por el joven delante de sí. Y es entonces, cuando entiende que estuvo en lo cierto al creer que las miradas que ambos se dirigen han dejado de ser fraternales.

Entre todo el manojo de nervios que la acometen, Cho logra recuperar algo del sentido de la realidad cuando Draco remueve el caldero por última vez y suelta la mano de Harry. Sin embargo, esta vez no se aparta y deja que el Gryffindor siga recargando su espalda contra sí.

─ Harry…

─ Mmm…

─ Ahora caliéntala durante quince segundos a alta temperatura.

Harry toma su varita y ajusta la temperatura sobre el caldero. Una vez hecho esto, comienza a contar en voz alta los segundos, para que no haya posibles errores. Lanzando una pequeña risita, Cho escucha con diversión el cambio en el tono de voz de éste, la cual se ha vuelto algo ronca.

Cuando los quince segundos pasan, Draco lleva sus manos a los hombros de Harry y los aprieta levemente.

─ ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil, conseguiste preparar la primera parte sin mayores complicaciones.

─ ¿Ya está lista? ─ Pregunta en un suave susurro, sonriendo aún más al sentir que las manos de Draco todavía están en sus hombros y no parecen tener intensiones de apartarse.

─ ¡Ya quisieras, Potter! Esta sólo fue la primera parte.

Harry lanza un falso gemido de angustia al escuchar esto, pero no dice nada y simplemente continúa disfrutando de la gloriosa sensación de tener a Draco tan cerca. Cho, por su parte, no consigue evitar pensar que la imagen frente a sí es totalmente adorable y triste, en cierta forma; ya que, por algún desconocido motivo, no pueden hacer pública su relación.

Un extraño sonido la saca de su triste pensar. Se pregunta con el ceño fruncido qué habrá sido eso, pero no tiene que detenerse a pesar en esto mucho más, debido a que una fuerte carcajada resuena en toda el aula.

─ ¡No te rías, Draco! ─ Protesta algo avergonzado, sosteniendo con firmeza su vientre.

─ ¡No puedo creer que ese haya sido tu estómago! ─ Ríe un poco más, y cuando logra contenerse, le da un último apretón en los hombros y se aparta. Harry no tiene tiempo de lamentarse por la pérdida del contacto, porque Draco toma una de sus manos y lo jala hasta bajarlo del taburete. ─ Muévete. Iremos a las cocinas por un aperitivo antes de que la bestia que vive dentro de ti me devore.

─ ¿Y la poción?

─ Antes de poder seguir con la segunda parte, tenemos que dejarla reposar por noventa minutos. Es tiempo más que suficiente para ir hasta allí y volver a terminarla.

Harry sonríe ampliamente ante la idea de tomar un pequeño descanso y espera impaciente a que Draco termine de ajustar la temperatura adecuada del caldero.

─ ¿Te enteraste de la paliza que le dio el Puddlemere United a las Arpías de Holyhead? ─ Deja salir Draco con un orgulloso tono.

─ Sin duda ganaremos la copa este año. Ya que no puedo hacerlo, ¿podrías decirle a Ron que los Cannons no tienen oportunidad alguna contra ellos el próximo domingo?

─ No entiendo por qué simplemente no le dices de una vez que no eres simpatizante de los Chudley Cannons.

─ No puedo decirle eso, Draco. ¡Lo devastaría! ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó hacerle entender que no porque quiera pasar tiempo contigo, eso significa que dejemos de ser amigos? Si le digo que sólo fingí apoyar a su equipo para no decepcionarlo, se deprimirá. Eso sin contar con lo mal que se pondrá al saber que, en realidad, siempre he sido fan del Puddlemere United; equipo que, para ironías del destino, ha sido desde un principio tu favorito.

Draco frunce el ceño ante esta explicación, sin seguir comprendiendo cuál es el gran dilema de decir la verdad. Después de todo, no es como si la comadreja fuera a dejar de ser su amigo por ello. Harry, a su vez, capta al instante el camino que están tomando los pensamientos del otro; por lo tanto, antes de que comiencen otra de sus famosas discusiones, se apresura a instarlo a ir por un bocadillo a las cocinas.

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta, retomando de nuevo su conversación.

─ ¿Sabes, Harry? No puedes vivir toda la vida tratando de complacer al resto. En algún momento tendrás que empezar a anteponer tus deseos al de los demás.

─ ¡Oh, vamos! No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo por esto, siendo que te estoy dando el permiso de molestar a Ron y sin que yo vaya a intervenir. Y tú adoras hacerlo enfadar, ni siquiera intentes negarlo.

─ Mmm… ya que tengo tu consentimiento, entonces se lo diré.

─ ¿Lo harás? ¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi héroe, Draco! ─ Bromea Harry, volviendo a poner su mirada de elfo doméstico fascinado con su amo.

Draco simplemente niega con la cabeza y le regala un pequeño codazo. Una vez que salen del aula, las voces de ambos comienzan a perderse por el pasillo, dejando detrás una poción de embellecimiento cociéndose, y a una joven más que aturdida dentro de un armario repleto de libros. Cuando Cho no puede oírlos más, retira todos los hechizos y sale de éste. Por su rostro aún continúa corriendo alguna que otra lágrima, sin que pueda hacer nada por detenerla. Sin embargo, su mirada está cargada de resignación, entendimiento y férrea determinación.

Luego de lanzarse a sí misma un hechizo glamour para ocultar el estropicio que sus emociones causaron, Cho sale del aula con una firme decisión en mente. Ni siquiera le importa el haber dejado inconclusa su tarea con el inventario, ya verá más adelante qué excusa le dará a Slughorn. Por ahora, lo único que importa es encargarse de este importante asunto.

Unas últimas palabras son dichas con clara firmeza, antes de que la joven se pierda en el vacío pasillo.

─ No se preocupen. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

* * *

Decir que Pansy estaba enfadada era un eufemismo, porque ella sin duda había superado la línea de la sana irritación, para pasar a adentrarse en un mortífero y cruento odio. Jamás creyó poder sentir tanto rencor hacia una persona, especialmente por una de la cual ni siquiera tiene un nombre o característica física. Pero una vez más, la vida le demuestra con inequívoca ferocidad lo desacertada que está y lo muy ingenua que ha sido al creer que esto no sería más que una pequeña piedra en su camino.

Sus manos retuercen con cizaña la corta misiva que acaba de recibir, imaginando que son las cabezas de esas desconocidas mujeres las que sucumben ante su violento apriete. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse atenúa un poco su descontrolada rabia, provocando que su característica máscara impasible vuelva a adueñarse de su rostro.

Las dos recién llegadas ingresan con recelo al aula en desuso y se acercan al escritorio que suelen utilizar en sus reuniones. Rápidamente, ambas notan la ausencia de Cho y la arrugada nota que Pansy aún sostiene con fuerza en una de sus manos, terminando de confirmar así sus sospechas.

Sin decir nada, Parkinson les lanza la pequeña carta y aguarda por sus reacciones.

 _D.R.A.R.R.Y.S:_

 _Ni la poción de amor más poderosa del mundo podría hacer que Harry y Draco se enamoraran de alguna de nosotras, porque no existe encantamiento o brebaje alguno que pueda vencer a la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, el verdadero amor._

 _Cho Chang._

Un ahogado gemido escapa de la boca de Ginny al leer estas palabras. Las manos comienzan a temblarle y un llano temor, el cual muy pocas veces se ha podido apreciar en sí, toma control absoluto de sus emociones. Por otro lado, Astoria intenta fervientemente disimular su inquietud, aunque el miedo que se vislumbra en sus verdes ojos es imposible de ocultar.

A pesar de que ambas desean gritar miles de cosas, ninguna tiene la fuerza suficiente para decir nada. Lo único que consiguen hacer es calmar un poco sus agitadas respiraciones y observar a Pansy con una muda súplica en sus acongojados rostros. Súplica en la que parecen implorar por una solución a este desgarrador giro de las circunstancias.

─ Este ha sido un golpe muy fuerte e inesperado para nosotras. Ni siquiera yo puedo negarlo. ─ Las palabras de Pansy surgen como una nefasta letanía, causando escalofríos en las otras chicas. Sin embargo, Parkinson las ignora y continúa con su inquietante diatriba. ─ Pero esto no logrará detenernos. Esas malditas zorras están a punto de caer. Después de todo, todavía tengo un as bajo la manga.

Los oscuros ojos de Pansy se posan en una de las jóvenes frente a sí, a la vez que se tiñen con un macabro brillo. Una perversa sonrisa vuelve a expandirse en su rostro, volviendo todo aún más alarmante.

 _Es hora de mostrarles quién tiene la mejor mano en este juego._

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aclaración dentro del capítulo:** los pasos a seguir en la preparación de la poción embellecedora los saqué del antiguo Pottermore, en el que podíamos realizar pociones. Desconozco si las alas de hadas son en realidad más duras de lo que parecen y para triturarlas hay que sacarles algún líquido que contienen, como expliqué en el fic. Aunque me pareció correcto escribirlo así porque, al momento de realizar esa poción en Pottermore, recuerdo que había que triturarlas bastantes segundos.

 **Notas finales:** gracias a todos por leer. Como siempre, voy a pedirles que me regalen dos segundos más de su precioso tiempo para decirme qué les ha parecido el capítulo. Sus comentarios me dan fuerzas para seguir con estas locuras.  
Besito enorme y nos leemos muy pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:** Cuando Draco y Harry parecen haber caído en las redes del amor, seis chicas formarán una secreta y temporal asociación para descubrir quiénes son las responsables de haberles quitado al objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, sus apresuradas suposiciones las llevarán a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por todos los que comentaron, añadieron a favoritos y alertas. Para mí es un verdadero honor saber que la historia les va gustando. Ahora sí, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **D.R.A.R.R.Y.S Asociadas**

 **Capítulo V. Astoria Greengrass.**

Astoria Greengrass es ese tipo de chica que siempre sabe lo que quiere y hará lo que sea con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Desde una muy temprana edad ha sabido encontrar la manera de manipular su entorno, y a las personas que lo integran, para facilitar así el cumplimiento de sus deseos.

Es por ello que, a sus cortos quince años, Astoria ya tenía en claro cuál sería su futuro. Como toda buena y respetable sangre pura, se aseguraría de contraer matrimonio para garantizar la continuación del linaje familiar. Claro que, siendo tan ambiciosa, no le era suficiente sólo con enlazarse a alguien de su mismo estatus de sangre. Por supuesto que no. Ella tenía muy en claro que no iba a conformarse con nada menos que el heredero de una adinerada, antigua y poderosa casta. Dicho heredero debería pertenecer a alguna respetuosa familia de los sagrados veintiocho. Y como si esto no fuera poco, debería poseer una gran capacidad intelectual, astucia y ser sumamente atractivo.

Todas estas necesarias características reducían alarmantemente el número de posibles futuros pretendientes, mas esto no la detuvo en su búsqueda. Finalmente, y después de merodear por todos los libros de genealogías, Astoria dio con el candidato ideal. Éste cumplía todos sus exigentes requisitos y más, por lo que se juró a sí misma que haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de convertirse en la futura esposa de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Claro que no todo salió como lo esperaba. Dos años después, y luego de que la guerra terminara, el nombre de la familia Malfoy perdió gran respeto y poder, obra de haber integrado las filas del bando perdedor. No obstante, gracias a los testimonios de Harry Potter, los Malfoy lograron salir bastante bien plantados y eludir magníficamente ese nefasto porvenir que les aguardaba.

La pérdida económica que sufrieron no fue significativa y el prestigio de éstos se incrementó cuando un rumor llegó a oídos de Rita Skeeter. La impactante noticia anunciando la flamante amistad entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no sólo se apoderó de la portada de cada diario y revista del mundo mágico, sino que también contribuyó a limpiar aún más la vapuleada reputación de la familia, lo cual favoreció enormemente a limar los posibles resentimientos que el resto de los magos todavía pudieran tener hacia ellos.

Con este inesperado giro del destino, Astoria no pudo hacer más que agradecerle internamente a Harry Potter por haber dejado atrás todo rencor contra Draco, dándole a éste la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo; porque gracias a ese torpe y desaliñado Gryffindor, la reputación de quien se convertirá en su futuro esposo no se ha visto afectada.

Por desgracia, sus problemas no terminaron allí. Actualmente, uno mucho más peligroso y difícil de resolver está poniendo en riesgo sus cuidadosos planes. Astoria deja salir una especie de fastidiado gruñido y se levanta de su cama. Silenciosamente comienza a pasearse por la vacía habitación, poniendo a trabajar de inmediato su mente para remediar dicho problema.

Mas esto no es para nada sencillo, especialmente porque no tiene la más mínima idea de a quién se está enfrentando. Y, claramente, no importó en lo absoluto los millones de formas en que intentó sonsacarles información a las desertoras; ya que todas y cada una de ellas encontraron la manera de negarse a hablar, dando en su lugar ridículas y evasivas excusas.

Otro ruidito escapa de sus finos labios, a la vez que dirige sus pasos hacia el gran espejo de cuerpo entero en una de las paredes. La imagen que le devuelve su reflejo la enfurece de inmediato. Unas pequeñas bolsas han comenzado a instalarse debajo de sus ojos, producto de las noches en vela en las que ha intentado, infructíferamente, encontrar la forma de descubrir la identidad de la zorra que quiere robarse a Draco.

Con marcada rabia, saca su varita y conjura un hechizo para disimular un poco el rastro de cansancio. Utilizando otro conjuro, alisa su ropa y cabello, en un intento por recuperar ese aire de perfección que tanto la caracteriza. Una vez satisfecha con el resultado, alza la barbilla en un arrogante gesto y coloca su mejor máscara de frialdad. La Astoria del espejo sonríe con presunción y sólo deja salir un simple "perfecto", poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de la joven de carne y hueso.

Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada más al espejo, Astoria se dispone a salir de la habitación. Cuando pasa por su cama, de reojo capta la olvidada carta que recibió horas atrás. En su mente se repite una y otra vez lo muy tonta que fue esta desconocida joven al creer que tiene una ínfima oportunidad con Draco. ¿Y cómo tenerla, cuando es ella quien posee el apoyo de nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy? Una maliciosa sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, mientras la toma en sus manos y vuelve a releerla.

 _Estimada señorita Greengrass:_

 _La familia Malfoy ha sido por siglos una de las más prestigiosas y poderosas del país. Por lo tanto, no esperamos menos que forjar lazos con una casta a la altura de las circunstancias. Es por ello, que me complace saber que su familia, una perteneciente a los sagrados veintiocho, ha aceptado llevar a cabo la unión con mi heredero. Sepa que tiene mi total y absoluto apoyo._

 _Ya he puesto a mi hijo al tanto de esta grandiosa noticia. Aunque, si me permite el atrevimiento, puedo asegurarle que estará más que encantado con la perspectiva de ser el consorte de tan agraciada y refinada dama._

 _Sin otro particular, aprovecho la ocasión para enviarle un cordial saludo._

 _Atentamente._

 _Lucius Malfoy._

La perversa sonrisa que adorna los bellos rasgos de la joven se convierte en una siniestra mueca. Sus ojos adquieren un brillo maníaco, capaz de aterrorizar hasta al ser más valiente. Guardándose la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, Astoria sale de la habitación y comienza a caminar en dirección al lago. Una única idea apoderándose de cada pensamiento de sí, la de descubrir a como dé lugar la identidad de quien está arruinando sus planes.

A pesar de estar en primavera, en los extensos jardines puede apreciarse una fresca brisa, motivo por el cual no muchos alumnos se encuentran deambulando por él. Esto sólo facilita aún más el poder realizar su espionaje sin testigos ni personas que la interrumpan.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le causa un desagradable escalofrío, por lo que ajusta con mayor firmeza la túnica escolar y retoma su andar. Afortunadamente, no debe caminar mucho más hasta dar con Draco. A unos metros delante de sí, distingue sentado debajo de un viejo cedro a un joven con una característica cabellera rubia, y junto a él, se halla un chico de desarreglado cabello negro.

Astoria se apresura a llegar hacia unos arbustos lo bastante frondosos como para ocultarla de la vista de ambos chicos, pero brindándole la posibilidad de observarlos a sus anchas. Ninguno de los jóvenes parece haber notado su presencia, por lo que se dispone a concentrar toda su atención en la conversación o, mejor dicho, en el imparable y unilateral parloteo que Potter está llevando a cabo.

─ …Entonces, Hermione le lanzó su mejor mirada de _"eres el idiota más grande del mundo Ronald Weasley y pagarás por ello"_ y tomó la bandeja que estaba repleta de pequeñas tartitas con crema y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza. ¡Tendrías que haber visto la aterrada cara de Ron, Draco! Su pelo estaba todo cubierto de cremas de distintos colores, y mientras trataba de esquivar los azotes de Hermione, él se…

Harry se detiene al no escuchar siquiera una pequeña risita de parte del otro. Frunciendo el ceño, gira el rostro para preguntarle por qué no se está mofando de la desgracia de Ron. No obstante, lo que observa lo deja completamente perplejo. A su lado, Draco mantiene la vista fija en el infinito horizonte frente a sí, a la vez que sus cejas se encuentran arqueadas en confusión, como si no pudiera hallar la solución a un difícil problema.

El extraño mutismo en el que está perdido alarma por completo al Gryffindor, ya que no es normal esta reacción en Draco. Sin embargo, lo que más lo asusta es el gran desasosiego que puede distinguir en medio de toda esa acerada mirada. No pudiendo verlo en ese estado por más tiempo, Harry le lanza un fuerte codazo en las costillas. Con este brusco accionar, no sólo consigue traerlo de regreso a la realidad, sino que también aumentan sus sospechas de la gravedad de tal ensimismamiento.

─ ¡Draco! Al menos trata de fingir un poco de interés en lo que estoy diciéndote. ─ Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, Harry bufa con fastidio y hace un ademán de levantarse, mas es detenido de inmediato por el Slytherin, cuando éste lo toma de la túnica. ─ Lamento ser tan aburrido para ti, Malfoy.

─ Lo siento, Harry. ¿Qué decías?

Harry observa el abatido rostro de su compañero y no puede evitar sentir cómo la culpa comienza a crepitar en sus entrañas, porque es más que claro el cansancio que se vislumbra en las finas facciones del rubio, el cual habla de haber pasado una muy mala noche. Rápidamente vuelve a sentarse junto a Draco y con algo de vacilación se dirige a él.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves terrible.

─ Wow, gracias por la honestidad, Potter. ¡Tú sí que sabes cómo levantarle el ánimo a una persona! ─ Responde con sarcasmo, mas esto no sale ni remotamente tan afilado como debería.

─ Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota. ─ Responde Harry regalándole un leve empujón, pero sin poder evitar sacarse de sí esa desagradable e inquietante sensación de su pecho al ver tan decaído al otro. ─ No trates de cambiar de tema. ¿Qué ocurre?

─ No es nada.

─ ¿Nada? Oh, ¿así que ahora es perfectamente normal que mires con tristeza hacia un punto fijo del horizonte, mientras pierdes total noción de todo lo que te rodea y simplemente te encierras en tus pensamientos? ─ Replica con el mayor sarcasmo que puede imprimir, a la vez que se cruza de brazos en un enfurruñado gesto. ─ No insultes mi inteligencia, Malfoy.

─ No estoy insultando tu inteligencia, es sólo que… ─ Draco lanza una nerviosa mirada hacia la derecha, donde se halla su enfadado amigo, y no puede evitar sentir unos irrefrenables deseos por decirle que todo está bien, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse y sólo ha sido su melodramática parte de sí la que ha exagerado todo. Sin embargo, sabe más que nadie que esto no es para nada cierto. ─ …no lo entenderías.

─ Bueno, claramente no lo haré si no me dices qué es lo que tanto te preocupa. ─ Suelta Harry con algo de rencor, pero notando que está cerca de conseguir que Draco se quiebre y finalmente hable. ─ Creí que éramos amigos. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

─ No es eso, Harry.

─ Entonces, ¿qué es, Draco? Porque no soy adivino y, ciertamente, no sé utilizar legeremancia para saber en qué estás pensando.

Durante unos segundos, Draco permanece en absoluto silencio y simplemente continúa mirando hacia las oscuras aguas del lago, cavilando cómo decirle a su amigo aquello que lo ha mantenido en vela toda la noche y maldiciendo contra su condenado destino. Por otro lado, Harry observa con atención los afilados y tensos rasgos del Slytherin, sin poder reprimir los deseos que siente de borrar como sea esa afligida y notoria mueca. Y aunque intenta suprimirlos, no puede evitar sentir cómo crepitan en sí unos peligrosos y letales anhelos de destruir a quien sea que haya puesto a Draco en ese estado.

─ Anoche recibí una carta de mi padre.

Harry regresa de ese inquietante lugar de su mente, en el cual planea cientos de formas de hacerle pagar a un desconocido enemigo, cuando escucha a Draco soltar estas apesadumbradas palabras.

─ ¿Qué decía la carta? ¿Están bien?

─ Sí, ellos están completamente bien. ─ Harry no consigue evitar sobresaltarse al oír el claro rencor con que son dichas estas palabras. No obstante, esto logra darle un rostro al enemigo que debe aniquilar. ─ El que no estará bien soy yo.

─ ¿Por qué? Sea lo que sea, encontraremos una solución al problema, Draco.

Draco suelta un resignado suspiro, a la vez que una angustiada mueca se apodera de su bello rostro. Y este simple gesto logra oprimir dolorosamente el pecho de Harry.

─ Ese es el problema en sí, Harry. No hay solución a mi "problema".

Astoria, que para estos entonces ha perdido todo rastro de elegancia y permanece despaturrada detrás de los arbustos, se acerca aún más a éstos para captar con mayor claridad las murmuradas palabras de Draco. Su mente es un total y absoluto torbellino de interrogantes. No entiende qué es aquello que tanto parece perturbar los pensamientos de su futuro esposo. Sin embargo, una molesta sensación se instala en su pecho al recordar la carta que Lucius Malfoy le envió esta mañana, misma que se encuentra en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. En ella, su futuro suegro le aseguró que ya había puesto a su hijo al tanto del matrimonio concertado que se llevaría a cabo.

Un irritado gruñido quiere escapar de su boca al reconocer el motivo del angustiante estado de Draco, mas logra contenerse a tiempo. Porque sí, las dudas y pesar que Draco siente son generadas por la tristeza que le produce no poder seguir saliendo con esa misteriosa joven que tantos problemas les ha dado a D.R.A.R.R.Y.S.

Astoria aparta de su mente los instintos asesinos que comienzan a despertar en sí y se dedica a observar la escena frente a sí, asegurándose de captar cada ínfimo detalle de la conversación que pueda darle un indicio de la identidad de esa zorra.

─ Siempre hay una solución, Draco. Sólo… sólo tenemos que encontrarla... juntos. ─ Harry deja salir esta última palabra con un temeroso titubeo, como si temiera la reacción del otro. Por fortuna, Draco simplemente sonríe y en sus ojos se refleja algo similar a la añoranza. ─ Pero no encontraremos una solución si no me dices cuál es el problema.

Draco permanece unos segundos en silencio, aumentando la inquietud no sólo del joven a su lado, sino también de la atractiva joven que se encuentra escondida detrás de unos arbustos. Finalmente, cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si intentara brindarse fuerzas para soltar aquello que no ha dejado de carcomerle la mente, y dice:

─ Mi padre me ha dicho que debo contraer matrimonio.

Durante unos segundos no se oye más que el esporádico graznido de algún pájaro volando sobre las copas de los árboles. Inconscientemente, una victoriosa mueca se apodera de los hermosos rasgos de Astoria ante tal confirmación. Sin que pueda evitarlo, un aliviado y silencioso suspiro escapa de su boca, a la vez que siente evaporarse de sí cualquier temor que pudo haberse instalado ante la amenaza de la misteriosa joven que quiere quitarle a Draco.

Por otro lado, Harry parece haber perdido cualquier rastro de color. Su piel, de por sí blanca, ha adquirido una alarmante y enfermiza palidez. A su vez, las manos se le cierran automáticamente en puños en un intento por contener las ganas de lanzar hechizos por doquier. Sin embargo, lo que más logra llamar la atención de Astoria es el absoluto y desgarrador dolor que se refleja en esas desilusionadas esmeraldas.

Astoria no tiene idea del por qué Potter parece haber recibido la noticia más triste del mundo. ¿Acaso Draco y él no son amigos? ¿No debería sentirse eufórico de oír tan buenas noticias? Entonces, ¿por qué luce como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a llorar desahuciadamente?

─ ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás…? ¿Por qué…? ─ Harry no consigue evitar atropellarse con sus palabras, producto del desagradable y doloroso nudo que se ha instalado en su garganta. ─ ¿Con quién?

─ Astoria Greengrass. Es una Slytherin sangre pura un año más joven que nosotros. Su padre es un antiguo amigo del mío.

Astoria sonríe con deleite al escuchar de la boca de Draco tantos datos sobre ella. Honestamente, no hubiera esperado que siquiera supiera que ambos van en la misma casa. Sin embargo, y aunque intenta convencerse de que estas son grandiosas noticias, no puede sacar de sí la pequeña espinita que se ha insertado en su pecho, misma que le deja una desagradable sensación. Su mente, para nada solidaria, le recuerda mordazmente que, aunque Draco haya aceptado casarse con ella, eso no significa que él esté enamorado de ella. Y la triste mirada que posee es indicativo más que suficiente de ello.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dice a sí misma que no importa, que puede vivir con ello. Después de todo, el amor llegará con el tiempo.

─ Si esperas que te dé mis felicitaciones, olvídalo. ─ Astoria se sobresalta ante las venenosas palabras que escapan de los labios del desaliñado Gryffindor, y es entonces, donde puede apreciar al poderoso mago que consiguió vencer a Voldemort. Por su parte, Draco lo observa con confusión y sin comprender el porqué del enfado de su amigo. Después de todo, no es él quien va a casarse con alguien que no ama. ─ No lo haré. No cuando eso te ha puesto así, en este deplorable estado.

Ante esas palabras, Astoria siente deseos de lanzarle un hechizo punzante a ese entrometido Gryffindor que trata de meterle ideas extrañas a su futuro esposo. Sin embargo, se conforma con apretar sus dientes y continuar con su espionaje.

─ No será necesario que lo hagas, porque no voy a casarme con ella.

Cualquier rastro de alivio que pudiera haber tenido escapa al instante de Astoria. Su corazón parece haberse detenido abruptamente. Sus pulmones inspiran grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de apaciguar la desagradable sensación que se ha instalado en su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, su mente ha quedado atrapada en un espantoso mantra que repite una y otra vez lo mismo. _No voy a casarme con ella._

Ajenos a la desesperación que se está apoderando de la escondida joven, Harry y Draco permanecen en silencio. Todo rastro de incomodidad que se había instalado entre ambos desaparece ante la convencida aseveración que el heredero de los Malfoy ha dado. Por su parte, Harry siente al instante recuperar el aire que ni siquiera se percató que le faltaba. Su esmeralda mirada rebosa de alivio y algo muy parecido a la esperanza.

Sin embargo, lo que logra despertar a Astoria de su trance, es la alegre y radiante sonrisa que se apodera inconscientemente del chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Totalmente anonadada, ve cómo Draco observa la amplia sonrisa de Harry con una tierna expresión que se ve arruinada debido al notable nerviosismo que lo acomete.

─ Pero sigo sin entenderlo, Draco. Si no piensas casarte con ella, entonces… ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? ─ Pregunta Harry con genuino desconcierto. Dejando de lado la rabia que la carcome, Astoria, al igual que Potter, se pregunta cuál puede ser el posible motivo de la tristeza del joven heredero.

─ No es ello lo que me preocupa. ─ Responde en un bajo tono, forzando a la escondida joven a acercarse aún más para poder comprender lo que dice. ─ Una parte de mí sí lo hace, pero no es el motivo principal. Sé que debería importarme, porque mi padre estará terriblemente molesto conmigo por negarme a contraer matrimonio con Astoria.

─ Él no es quién para decidir la persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida, Draco. Esa es una decisión que te corresponde única y exclusivamente a ti. ─ Replica fervientemente Harry, arrancando con mayor fuerza de la requerida unos trocitos de césped y sin siquiera tratar de disimular la enfada mueca que se apodera de sus facciones.

─ ¿Lo ves? Por eso te dije que no lo entenderías.

─ ¡Entonces, explícamelo!

El molesto grito resuena con ímpetu en el silencioso jardín, provocando que Astoria se remueva con incomodidad. Nunca creyó que el bajito Gryffindor fuera capaz de parecer tan intimidante y peligroso. No entiende cómo es posible que Draco se encuentre tan imperturbable ante el amenazante tono de su amigo. Internamente, se dice que tal vez Draco esté acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de éste, hecho por el cual ni siquiera un leve rastro de miedo lo acomete.

─ En las familias tan antiguas como la mía, especialmente si éstas pertenecen a los sagrados veintiocho, es costumbre entablar matrimonios para garantizar la continuidad del linaje y la pureza de la sangre. Desde el momento en que un heredero nace, sus padres comienzan a buscar una adecuada candidata, o candidato, en el caso de las herederas, con quien forjar esta unión. ─ Draco hace una pausa en su monólogo para soltar una irónica risita, como si recordara algo que le parece gracioso, y a la vez, sumamente ridículo. ─ A cada heredero se le ordena creer y continuar con la tarea de consumar un conveniente matrimonio y traer un heredero al mundo para que no se pierda el linaje, incluso antes de enseñarle a escribir. Toda mi vida di por sentado este hecho porque, durante muchos años, no hubo nada más importante en este mundo para mí que hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre. Ni siquiera me importaba que él decidiera enlazarme a una pelirroja bruja con la que sería infeliz el resto de mi vida, y sabes lo mucho que me desagradan los pelirrojos, Harry; no, nada más me importaba porque, por primera vez en mi vida, sabía que con ello conseguiría que se sintiera orgulloso de mí.

Vuelve a guardar silencio, pero en su mirada se refleja la tristeza que le provoca dejar salir estas palabras. Astoria, quien no puede evitar sentirse identificada con Draco, trata con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir las traicioneras lágrimas que quieren escapar de sus bellos ojos verdes. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus más remotas fantasías, se permitió cuestionar la tarea de continuar con el linaje familiar. Desde que tiene conciencia, ha sabido que llegaría el día en el que debería cumplir con las expectativas que le marcaron sus padres. En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que toda esta elitista idea no es más que una locura, impuesta hace siglos por ancestros de enfermas ideas sobre la preservación de la pureza de la sangre.

Astoria no es la única que parece haber sido golpeada con una Bludger en la cabeza. Junto a Draco, Harry no puede salir de su asombro, mientras aprieta fuertemente las manos en puños para detener los asesinos deseos que comienzan a despertar en sus entrañas. Su rostro se tiñe en una peligrosa mueca capaz de intimidar al mago más valiente sobre la faz de la tierra, pero lo que sin duda logra distraer a Astoria de sus contradictorios pensares, es la intensa y letal mirada esmeralda que refulge con rabia. Y está convencida de que, si realmente las miradas pudieran matar, en estos momentos y tal cual basilisco, Potter podría asesinar a cualquier persona que posara sus ojos en los suyos.

─ Durante años, esa fue la única verdad que conocí. Creía que nada ni nadie lograrían anteponerse a mi meta, que nada ni nadie sería lo suficientemente importante para mí como para darme una razón válida de negarme a seguir el camino que me trazaron. ─ Otra nostálgica sonrisa se apodera de la gris mirada de Draco, provocando que algo de la rabia de Harry se esfume como una voluta de aire. ─ Pero, una vez más, estaba equivocado. Y aunque odie admitirlo, nunca he estado más feliz y aliviado de no estar en lo cierto.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ─ Pregunta Harry en un susurro.

─ Me refiero a que hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre ya no es mi primer y única prioridad en este mundo. De hecho, no podría importarme menos porque sé que, sin importar lo que haga, nunca será suficiente para obtener su completa aprobación. ─ Una afligida emoción se vislumbra en el rostro de Draco por unos segundos, pero de inmediato trata de ocultarla con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. ─ No me malinterpretes. Sé que mi padre me ama, pero hay ocasiones en las que no consigo evitar pensar que no hay nada más importante en su vida más que continuar con la pureza de nuestro linaje. Y por mucho que lo vaya a decepcionar, yo no puedo cumplir con sus expectativas, Harry.

Astoria se pregunta por qué Draco no puede cumplir con ello. Si bien ha dejado en claro que no desea contraer matrimonio con ella, Merlín sabe debido a qué motivo, eso no es impedimento para que no pueda encontrar otra joven sangre pura con quien llevar a cabo su cometido. Y Harry parece tener la misma duda, sólo que él no tarda en exigir una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

─ Sigo sin entenderlo, Draco. Si aún quieres hacer feliz a tu padre, ¿por qué simplemente no buscas otra bruja con la cual poder cumplir con los elitistas ideales de tu padre?

─ Porque ese es justamente el _problema_ , Harry.

─ ¡Oh, vamos! Ahora simplemente estás siendo melodramático. Es imposible que en este mundo no haya una simple bruja sangre pura que quiera estar con alguien como tú.

Anonadada y completamente tomada por sorpresa, ve cómo un ligero rubor se extiende por todo el rostro de Harry, confirmando así las sospechas que Astoria tiene sobre este joven. Porque es más que obvio que el desaliñado Gryffindor siente algo más que amistad por Draco. Y eso queda más que claro con el cumplido que, involuntariamente, acaba de darle.

Astoria sale de su estupor cuando observa el nervioso gesto que hace Draco con las manos, como si estuviera moviéndolas para sacar de ellas las fuerzas necesarias para decir lo que claramente lo atormenta.

─ Ese sigue siendo el problema. No puedo casarme con ninguna bruja, Harry. ─ Responde Draco con un ahogado tono, uno que demuestra lo mucho que le está costando decir todo esto. Finalmente, eleva la vista y la posa en el joven a su lado, y en un temeroso tono dice: ─ No puedo porque… porque soy gay.

 _Gay_. La murmurada palabra resuena dentro de la cabeza de Astoria como si alguien estuviera gritándole en el oído. ¡Y todo finalmente cobra sentido! El por qué no puede aceptar un matrimonio con ella; porque, a pesar de lo muy equivocados que están algunos magos, Draco es todo un caballero y se interesa en los sentimientos del resto de las personas mucho más de lo que deja ver. Sin duda él jamás aceptaría casarse con ella sólo para traer un heredero al mundo y cumplir así con su deber. No, él no la utilizaría de esa forma, ni permitiría que ambos vivieran una infeliz vida sólo por no tener el valor suficiente de aceptarse tal cual es.

Tal conocimiento provoca una cálida sensación en sí, a la vez que un leve rastro de culpa llena su pecho en una desagradable sensación, porque hasta no hace más de unas pocas horas, Astoria estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de eliminar cualquier amenaza que la alejara de Draco. No obstante, el flamante descubrimiento ha servido para demostrarle la tonta e irreal fantasía en la que ha estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo.

Astoria no tiene tiempo de seguir carcomiéndose la cabeza en desahuciados pensamientos, ni prestándole atención a las pequeñas lágrimas que comienzan a nublar su visión, porque ambos jóvenes parecen salir de su estupor y reanudan la conversación.

─ ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Sin importar lo que haga, jamás podré hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre. No puedo casarme con una bruja cualquiera sólo para traer un heredero a nuestra familia. No sería justo para ella, ni nuestro hijo. Y tampoco para mí. ─ Draco traga saliva y continua con su explicación. ─ No quiero estar junto a alguien que no signifique nada para mí. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien con quien pueda reír y confiarle todo. Quiero estar con alguien que no sólo sea mi pareja, sino mi amigo… alguien a quien ame incondicionalmente.

Draco suelta esto último y observa a Harry con una intensidad y significado tales, que no son necesarias más palabras para saber qué está queriendo insinuar con ello. Astoria no puede contenerse más y simplemente deja que sus lágrimas corran libres por su hermoso rostro. Porque, frente a ella, Draco está diciéndole entre implorantes miradas lo mucho que ama al Gryffindor.

Para Harry, la Navidad parece haberse adelantado este año, porque la radiante sonrisa que se extiende en su rostro es capaz de opacar el brillo del sol. Esa esmeralda mirada refleja alegría, esperanza y ese algo que, inequívocamente, se relaciona con absoluto e infinito amor. Y ante esta hermosa y mágica imagen, Astoria no puede evitar preguntarse cuál es el propósito de cumplir con un vacío ideal familiar, siendo que la felicidad sólo se consigue al encontrar el verdadero amor.

─ Y lo harás, Draco. Estoy seguro de que lo harás. ─ Responde Harry con un suave murmullo. ─ Y en el improbable caso de que tu padre no lo acepte, entonces me aseguraré de cantarle unas cuantas verdades. Realmente no creo que Lucius desee cabrear al elegido y héroe indiscutido del mundo mágico, ¿verdad?

Ante esa presumida afirmación, Draco suelta una fuerte carcajada y lo empuja con su hombro en un juguetón gesto. Todo rastro de incomodidad y pesar ha escapado de la alta figura del Slytherin. Más relajado de lo que recuerda haber estado en años, toma la muñeca de Harry y observa el abollado reloj de éste.

─ Perfecto, aún tengo una hora antes de mi clase de Aritmancia.

Sin decir más, Draco se extiende cuan largo es sobre el césped, asegurándose de utilizar el regazo del otro como su almohada. Automáticamente, Harry suelta una divertida risita y entierra sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio. Al tener los ojos cerrados, Draco no es capaz de ver la boba y enamorada sonrisa que baila por el rostro del Gryffindor, por verlo así, recostado sobre sus piernas y soltando suspiros de vez en cuando, gracias a la placentera sensación que le generan esas manos en su cuero cabelludo.

Las lágrimas aún continúan cayendo a mares por el rostro de Astoria, mientras una tierna y triste emoción se entremezcla en su pecho en una agridulce sensación. La imagen que le devuelven estos dos chicos es más que adorable, sin embargo, es completamente melancólica. A pesar de que es muy notable el amor que se profesan el uno al otro, desafortunadamente aún hay algo que les impide dar el paso que les falta para estar juntos.

Y es en ese mismo instante, en el cual todas las antiguas convicciones de Astoria se deshacen más rápido que el vuelo de un hipogrifo; porque sentada detrás de unos tupidos arbustos, ha comprendido que hay cosas más importantes en esta vida que continuar con el linaje y forjar lazos con un adinerado y atractivo heredero. Porque, finalmente y después de tanto luchar con su conciencia, ha entendido que ninguna de estas vacías y superficiales ideas hará que conozca la verdadera felicidad. Porque, honestamente, ésta sólo puede ser experimentada por aquellos que son lo suficientemente afortunados para hallar el verdadero amor.

─ No se preocupen. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Dándole una última mirada a la hermosa y trágica pareja frente a sí, Astoria saca la olvidada carta que Lucius Malfoy le envió y la desaparece. Sin mirar atrás, emprende el camino de regreso hacia el castillo. Sus pasos derrochan seguridad y determinación, pero lo que más demuestra sus intenciones, es la esperanzada y soñadora mirada que se refleja en sus llorosos ojos verdes.

* * *

Nadie ha sentido tanto odio hacia otra persona como el que está sintiendo Pansy en este momento. Está absolutamente convencida de que ni la animadversión que Voldemort sintió por Potter puede compararse con las emociones que la recorren en estos momentos. El sepulcral silencio del aula abandonada es roto cuando deja salir un colérico grito.

A su lado, Ginny intenta contener las lágrimas de rabia que se aglomeran en sus marrones ojos. Todo el color ha escapado de su rostro, volviendo aún más notorias los cientos de pecas que cubren su piel; pero lo que termina de delatar la desesperación que le provoca la situación, es el evidente temblor en sus manos.

Ambas chicas permanecen en silencio unos segundos. Lo único que se escucha en el aula en desuso en el que se encuentran es el leve crujido del pergamino que Pansy retuerce con cizaña. El arrugado y maltratado trozo de papel no es otro más que la carta que Astoria les ha enviado.

 _D.R.A.R.R.Y.S:_

 _Mis intenciones al unirme a esta agrupación eran, al igual que ustedes, descubrir las identidades de las personas que estaban apartando a nuestros objetos de deseos. Si bien poco me importaba lo que ocurriera con Potter, sabía que debía interesarme también en él para obtener la información necesaria, y así conseguir acercar a Draco a mí. Sin embargo, nada podría haberme preparado para lo que iba a presenciar._

 _Durante toda mi vida he creído que la felicidad se encontraba en cumplir los elitistas ideales de mi familia. Preservar el linaje sangre pura era la prioridad número uno en mi lista de metas a cumplir. No importaba que no hubiera amor, ni siquiera compañerismo, en mi matrimonio. Lo único que me interesaba era hallar el candidato ideal para traer un heredero al mundo. En verdad era lo único que me importaba._

 _Y durante mucho tiempo creí haberlo encontrado en Draco. Él hubiera sido el esposo perfecto, después de todo. No sólo pertenece a una antigua y adinerada familia sangre pura, sino que sus agraciada facciones e inteligencia lo convertían en el príncipe que toda chica quisiera tener._

 _No obstante, ha sido justamente este príncipe quien me ha demostrado que de nada sirve cumplir las expectativas de otros, si eso hará infeliz a tantas personas en el proceso; porque, ¿qué sentido tiene forzar un matrimonio con alguien, cuando éste jamás podrá hacerte feliz? ¿Y, acaso no se trata de eso la vida, de buscar y encontrar a aquella persona que nos haga realmente felices?_

 _Hoy Draco y Harry me han demostrado que la felicidad puede hallarse en cosas tan simples como una tierna sonrisa u observar con infinita adoración a esa persona que significa todo para ti. Y no hay absolutamente nada que se compare con ello. Ni el dinero ni la pureza de la sangre podrán jamás brindar verdadera felicidad, porque estás no pueden comprar el amor._

 _Y déjenme decirles esto, mis queridas aliadas, que no seré yo quien arruine la felicidad de estos dos jóvenes. Y también sé que, llegado el momento, ustedes tampoco lo harán. Porque ellos son unos de los pocos afortunados que han conocido, comprendido y experimentado, contra todo pronóstico y tempestad, el verdadero significado de la felicidad._

 _Astoria._

Pansy retuerce una vez más la carta entre sus manos y con un movimiento de su varita la incinera hasta que se convierte en ceniza. Ginny la observa con preocupación, mientras se pregunta internamente qué es lo que harán ahora que han perdido a todas sus aliadas y vuelven a estar como al comienzo.

Por su parte, una determinada mirada se ha apoderado de las facciones de la Slytherin. Su mandíbula se aprieta con fuerza, en un intento por suprimir la rabia que la carcome. Levantándose de la destartalada silla, eleva la barbilla y se gira hacia la joven pelirroja sentada a unos pocos pasos de ella.

─ Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. ─ Responde con un moderado tono que asusta a Ginny incluso más que si hubiera gritado. ─ Es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto y me encargue personalmente de ello.

─ Pero, Pansy…

─ Esas malditas perras van a arrepentirse del día en que decidieron entrometerse en nuestro camino, Ginevra.

Al ver la peligrosa y malvada mirada que cubre cada ínfima parte del bello rostro de Pansy, Ginny siente un pequeño atisbo de esperanza renacer en su pecho. Quizás, y sólo quizás, no esté todo perdido. Weasley asiente con firmeza y se levanta de la silla con renovadas energías. Sí, ambas van a demostrarles de lo que son capaces. Esas chicas lamentarán eternamente el siquiera haber puesto los ojos en _sus_ futuros esposos.

Las dos jóvenes salen del aula sin dirigirse la palabra, demasiado perdidas en sus pensamientos. Y antes de que ambas tomen caminos separados, Pansy le regala una cómplice mirada a su compañera y emprende camino hacia las mazmorras.

 _Han ganado esta batalla, perras… pero jamás ganarán la guerra._

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** como siempre, les agradezco que hayan leído. Nuevamente, voy a pedirles que me presten unos segundos más de su tiempo para que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo. Sus comentarios alegran mis días.  
Nos leemos muy pronto. Besito enorme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:** Cuando Draco y Harry parecen haber caído en las redes del amor, seis chicas formarán una secreta y temporal asociación para descubrir quiénes son las responsables de haberles quitado al objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, sus apresuradas suposiciones las llevarán a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leyeron, añadieron a favoritos y alertas y especialmente a los que se tomaron el trabajo de comentar. En verdad lo aprecio. Ahora sí, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **D.R.A.R.R.Y.S Asociadas**

 **Capítulo VI. Pansy Parkinson**

Pansy Parkinson es ese tipo de chicas que todo el resto de las féminas envidian. La gran belleza física que posee la hace destacar por sobre cualquier otra jovencita. Su perfectamente peinado cabello negro, el cual ha crecido hasta por debajo de sus hombros, posee una sedosa contextura que invita a recorrer con tus dedos cada gruesa hebra. Las redondeadas y agraciadas facciones, junto al par de penetrantes y astutos ojos verde oliva, sólo contribuyen a incrementar su hermosura. Cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo tiene las curvas y planicies adecuadas, dándole con ello la certeza de ser, posiblemente, la mujer que tiene mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts.

Y ella, siempre inteligente y observadora, lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Lo nota en la forma que sus compañeros Slytherins se le insinúan y la miran con deseo. Lo advierte en las hambrientas y enfadadas miradas de los jóvenes de las otras casas, quienes tratan de fingir molestia y desprecio, aunque no consiguen evitar reconocer para sus adentros lo muy atractiva que les resulta. Lo ve en cada despectiva mueca que hacen el resto de sus compañeras al verla, porque en sus mentes desearían estar en su lugar.

Sí, Pansy es, físicamente, una hermosa mujer. Sin embargo, su belleza externa no es lo único que la convierte en la perfecta adolescente. Su altiva y decidida personalidad hace que sea alguien sumamente fuerte y manipuladora. Filosa. Una chica que sólo con un venenoso y acertado comentario podría convertirte en un manojo de lágrimas peor que el que es Myrtle, la llorona. Y a pesar de toda esa máscara de princesa de hielo, Pansy también posee un lado sensible y amistoso. Fiel. Reservado únicamente para las pocas y afortunadas personas a las que ella considera familia.

Y no, no se refiere a personas con las que comparte lazos sanguíneos. No, se refiere a esos dos incondicionales amigos a los que les confiaría sus más oscuros y sucios secretos, e incluso, la vida. Porque sí, sólo Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini han sido, y seguirán siendo, sus únicos y mejores amigos. El resto… el resto sólo son buenos conocidos.

¿Y cómo no darles un lugar privilegiado a esos dos si se conocen desde una muy temprana edad, cuando aún andaban en pañales? Pansy recuerda con una nostálgica sonrisa los cientos de travesuras que los tres realizaban cuando acompañaban a sus padres a alguna de las reuniones que se celebraban en la mansión Malfoy. Fue instantáneo, ellos congeniaron de entrada. Simplemente con verse, los tres sabían en qué estaba pensando el otro, a tal punto, que podían mantener silenciosas conversaciones empleando únicamente el uso de cejas alzadas y maliciosas muecas.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando todos arribaron a Hogwarts, pero no demasiado. Cada uno de ellos había sido instruido en adquirir una determinada postura frente al resto, es por ello que Draco se rodeó de Crabbe y Goyle, para demostrar así su poderío al resto. Blaise, siempre alegre y amistoso, comenzó a forjar uniones aquí y allí, con el único propósito de hacer olvidar al resto de las personas las oscuras habladurías que se oían sobre las misteriosas muertes de los esposos de su madre. Por su parte, Pansy vio un mundo nuevo de posibilidades frente a sí. Su personalidad logró convertirla en toda una líder dentro de su grupo de compañeras, hecho que le valió para que terminaran nombrándola la princesa de Slytherin.

E incluso con todos estos cambios que surgieron en sus vidas, los tres amigos jamás dejaron detrás su amistad. Por el contrario, el trío de plata se afianzó y comenzó a ganar terreno dentro su grupo de compañeros; tanto es así que, actualmente, en Slytherin no se toma ninguna importante decisión sin que ellos tres hayan antes dado el visto bueno.

Pansy vuelve a sonreír y observa las oscuras y verdes aguas del lago a través de uno de los ventanales de la sala común. Su mente es un torbellino de recuerdos, aunque la preocupación que le produce la actual situación consigue apartarla de esos nostálgicos pensares. Un agotado suspiro escapa de sus labios, mientras se pregunta cómo es posible que todo haya dado este inesperado giro. ¿En qué momento su vida pasó de ser perfecta a convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla?

Desde que tiene memoria, Pansy ha sabido que Draco sería suyo. Era absolutamente ridículo el siquiera pensar que ellos no terminarían enamorándose. Después de todo, Draco ha mostrado desde una muy temprana edad un sentimiento de sobreprotección hacia ella que sólo ha visto en otra persona, su otro amigo, Blaise Zabini. Incluso hoy en día, cuando se ha convertido en toda una mujer, Draco continúa preocupándose y hechizando a cualquiera que ose hacerla llorar.

Y en verdad no lo entiende, porque todas esas demostraciones de afecto no hacen más que dejarle en claro que es alguien importante para Draco. Entonces, ¿cómo pudo caer en las redes de otra mujer? ¿Qué tiene esa misteriosa joven que no posee ella? ¿En qué momento esa tonta y desconocida chica consiguió distraerla lo suficiente, como para arrebatarle delante de las narices a su amigo, su primer amor? ¿Y cómo, en el nombre de Merlín bendito, va a descubrir quién es ella?

Pansy pierde la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ha intentado sonsacarle la verdad a Draco. Sin embargo, cada vez que menciona algo relacionado con el motivo de la enamorada sonrisa que baila por el rostro del joven en cuestión, éste simplemente da alguna vaga excusa y corre en busca de Blaise, o Potter, dependiendo la hora del día en la que se encuentren.

Otro desganado suspiro escapa de sus regordetes labios y en verdad debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a derramar lágrimas de impotencia. Un sonido a su izquierda la saca de sus depresivos pensamientos y descubre, para ironías del destino, que se trata justamente de Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo y ex novio. Al menos por ahora. Porque si de algo está completamente segura, es de que no renunciará tan fácilmente a quien ella cree es el amor de su vida.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ¿No es un poco tarde para salir de la sala común? El toque de queda no está lejos. ─ Pregunta desconfiadamente Pansy, alzando una pulcra ceja en el proceso.

─ ¿Qué haces aún despierta? Creí que dijiste que mañana te levantarías temprano a terminar tu ensayo de Encantamientos. ─ Responde con otra interrogante, mientras se acerca hasta colocarse junto a la chica.

─ No trates de evitar mi pregunta con otra, cariño. Tal vez eso te funcione con tu amiguito Gryffindor, pero no conmigo. Soy una Slytherin y tu mejor amiga, Draco. Te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo.

─ Touché.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía del otro. Finalmente, la agradable quietud es rota por el nostálgico tono con el que la bella muchacha habla.

─ Estaba recordando las travesuras que solíamos hacer en tu mansión. ─ Suelta Pansy entre medio de risitas. ─ ¿Recuerdas la vez que tomamos una de las capas de tu padre y Blaise fingió ser un dementor? Nos corrió por todo el embarrado jardín arrastrando la túnica.

Draco suelta una divertida carcajada y la observa con cariño, lo cual incrementa las contradictorias sensaciones en el pecho de Pansy.

─ Mi padre estaba completamente furioso cuando vio las condiciones en las que dejamos esa nueva capa. Se suponía que esa sería la que usaría para el baile que daría el, por ese entonces, ministro Fudge. ─ Recuerda con una tierna sonrisa que logra derretir el corazón de Pansy. No obstante, los labios de Draco se tuercen en una socarrona y divertida mueca que pone alerta a la joven. ─ Y si mal no recuerdo, ese fue el día que Blaise logró robarte tu primer beso.

Una carcajada escapa de los finos labios de Draco cuando Pansy, involuntariamente, se sonroja de pies a cabeza. Sin perder tiempo, golpea con fuerza el brazo del joven en venganza. Esto parece traerlo de regreso a la realidad, mientras se masajea la adolorida zona.

─ ¡Teníamos cinco años, Draco! Y Blaise había entendido completamente mal el significado de ser un dementor.

─ Mmm… yo creo que lo había entendido a la perfección, querida. ─ Responde con diversión, soltando alguna que otra esporádica risita. ─ Después de todo, él siempre fue el más maduro de los tres.

─ No puedo creerlo. Draco Malfoy ha admitido que alguien es mejor que él en algo. Pellízcame, creo que estoy soñando.

Ahora, es Pansy quien recibe un leve golpe en su brazo como represalia a la burla a la que lo ha sometido. Por unos segundos más, ninguno dice nada y se dedican a observar los remolinos de agua que se forman en el lago, debido al descuidado aleteo de alguna criatura acuática que pasa junto a los ventanales.

─ A veces los extraño.

─ ¿A quiénes? ─ Pregunta Draco con confusión, saliendo del ensimismamiento en el que ha caído.

─ A esos tiempos en los que no teníamos preocupaciones más importantes que no ser atrapados robando galletas de las cocinas.

─ Siempre podemos ir y robar algunas en las cocinas de la escuela.

Pansy rueda los ojos con molestia, pero su gesto expresa total y absoluto cariño.

─ Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota. ─ Dice con un nostálgico tono, a la vez que posa la mirada en los grises ojos de su amigo en espera de una respuesta.

─ Lo sé. ─ Suelta pensativo, mientras juguetea con el borde de su plateada camisa, y sólo en ese entonces, Pansy se percata de la atractiva forma en la que está vestido. Es casi como si Draco tuviera una cita, y con pesar piensa que quizás así lo sea. ─ A veces también extraño esos tiempos, aunque después recuerdo que nada ha cambiado. Sí, es cierto que hemos crecido, pero aún seguimos aquí, los tres, siendo los inseparables amigos de siempre. Y todos los nostálgicos recuerdos desaparecen porque… porque seguiremos creando nuevos y mejores recuerdos. Juntos.

Draco toma una de las manos de Pansy entre las suyas y le da un suave apretón, como si quisiera infundirle algo de fuerzas a la decaída joven. Automáticamente, una alegre sonrisa se apodera del rostro de Pansy ante ese tierno gesto de parte de su amigo. Internamente, se dice que son este tipo de acciones los que han hecho que se enamorara del atractivo joven frente a ella, y por las cuales no va a rendirse. Ciertamente, no dejará que una misteriosa chica le arrebate esto.

Ajeno a las maquinaciones que comienzan a cruzar la mente de Pansy, Draco suelta sus manos y se dispone a emprender camino hacia la puerta de la sala común. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse de la joven que aún se encuentra sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, se gira y dice:

─ Harry me pidió que nos encontremos en la torre de astronomía. Lo cual es extraño, porque habíamos quedado en hacer juntos la tarea de pociones por la tarde. Quizás le ocurrió algo. ─ Sus palabras son dichas con despreocupación, no obstante, su intranquila mirada desmiente este hecho. Pansy observa el afilado rostro de Draco, en busca de algo que le diga que está mintiendo y que, en realidad, va a encontrarse con _esa_. Pero por más que busca, no encuentra nada. ─ No me esperes despierta, no sé a qué hora volveré.

Sin decir más, reemprende el camino hacia la salida de la sala común. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, Pansy se levanta de su lugar y se apresura a seguirlo. Después de todo, no puede estar segura de que Draco realmente haya sido honesto con ella. Y si tenemos en cuenta la facilidad con la que éste es capaz de sonar convincente cuando miente, entonces es más que correcto afirmar que sus sospechas no son infundadas. En especial, cuando Draco se ha vestido de esa forma sólo para ver a Potter.

Con renovada determinación, Pansy sale de la sala común y se asegura de realizar el encantamiento desilusionador sobre su cuerpo, para que Draco no la vea. A último momento, detiene sus pasos y conjura un hechizo para que nadie oiga sus pisadas. Una vez que se encuentra invisible y dando pasos más silenciosos que los de un fantasma, corre por el desierto pasillo hasta alcanzarlo.

Durante unos minutos, Pansy sigue a Draco por pasillos desiertos y ligeramente iluminados. Silenciosamente, sube escaleras de cambiantes direcciones y se asegura de pisar los escalones correctos, para no caer en aquellos que desaparecen. Antes de lo previsto, llegan a la vacía torre de astronomía. Una vez allí, Draco se acerca al barandal y posa sus ojos en los cientos de titilantes estrellas que recubren el firmamento. La pensativa imagen del joven frente a ella remueve una cálida sensación en su interior. Un ligero rubor se apodera de sus mejillas al observar la belleza que irradia la alta y masculina figura de su amigo, misma que está siendo ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Y es ese aire de etéreo ángel caído del cielo, lo que la hace perder la noción de la realidad y soltar un embelesado suspiro. Desafortunadamente, se percata tarde del error que ha cometido cuando Draco se gira al instante, varita en ristre y con una amenazante mirada refulgiendo en sus grises ojos.

─ ¿Quién está ahí? ─ Pregunta con un peligroso tono, erizándole todos los vellos de la nuca.

─ Cálmate, Draco. Sólo soy yo.

El ruido del deslizar de una capa la sobresalta por completo. Girando el rostro a su izquierda, descubre que Draco no ha mentido, y en realidad, sí ha venido a encontrarse con Potter. Pansy frunce el ceño con confusión al ver las imposiblemente sonrojadas mejillas del Gryffindor. Es casi como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas, o como si hubiera hecho algo sumamente vergonzoso.

A su mente llega el recuerdo del suspiro que se acaba de escuchar segundos atrás, y es entonces, donde Pansy descubre con total incredulidad que no fue ella quien soltó ese suspiro, sino Potter. Es imposible que haya sido ella, después de todo, tiene puesto encima un hechizo para que el resto de las personas que se le acerquen no oiga más que un indetectable zumbido.

─ Tú y tu condenada capa. Oí un ruido y creí que era la señora Norris, o peor aún, Filch.

Deja salir Draco con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Una vez que guarda su varita en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, se acerca hacia el otro chico que ya está sentándose en el suelo y descansando la espalda contra un gran pilar. Pansy observa anonadada cómo, sin siquiera prestarle atención al hecho de que el suelo está recubierto por una fina capa de polvo, Draco se sienta junto a Potter. Cerca. Muy cerca. Tan pegados están uno del otro que sus hombros y piernas se rozan, mas esto no parece importarle a ninguno de los dos.

Ambos se quedan en completo silencio por lo que parecen ser horas, aunque no son más que unos pocos minutos. Pansy comienza a aburrirse observando el silencioso intercambio e, impacientemente, golpetea uno de sus zapatos contra el suelo de madera de la torre. Afortunadamente, al haber realizado el hechizo, ninguno de los jóvenes se percata de su presencia. Y justo cuando Pansy está a punto de darse por vencida y retirarse a la sala común, Draco se aclara la garganta y dice en un suave tono:

─ No es que no la esté pasando bien aquí, pero… ¿qué era eso que querías decirme y que no podía esperar a mañana?

Pansy entrecierra los ojos con suspicacia al ver el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del Gryffindor. Todo su bajito cuerpo se ha tensado por completo, a la vez que su esmeralda mirada refleja algo de desesperación y nerviosismo. Los segundos pasan sin que Potter diga nada y sin que Draco lo presione, lo cual incrementa la impaciencia de la escondida joven. ¿Acaso todas las conversaciones entre esos dos eran así de aburridas? Pansy no comprende por qué Draco siempre tiene una boba sonrisa en su rostro después de ver a Potter ya que, para ella, estos intercambios son sumamente soporíferos.

─ ¿Qué te dijo tu padre sobre el matrimonio con Astoria?

Pansy entrecierra los ojos y se acerca unos pasos más a los jóvenes al oír la única interesante pregunta en lo que va de la noche. Internamente, le agradece a Potter por haber soltado algo inteligente por primera vez en su vida.

─ Aún sigue furioso porque no quiero contraer matrimonio con ella, pero no es como si eso fuera una novedad, ¿verdad? ─ Responde Draco con un irónico tono, volviendo a juguetear con el dobladillo de su camisa.

─ Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota.

Pansy no puede evitar soltar una leve risita al oír salir de la boca de Potter las mismas palabras que ella le ha dicho a Draco. Al parecer, esto es algo a lo que el rubio está acostumbrado, porque simplemente lo golpea con el hombro y retoma su explicación.

─ Lo sé. ─ Dice con un despreocupado tono que no consigue enmascarar del todo la preocupación que lo invade. ─ Supongo que podría considerarlo una especie de victoria el que aún no me haya desheredado. No soy tan ingenuo e inocente como para creer que le agrada y lo acepta, claro que no. Pero el hecho de que no me haya insultado ni intentado hechizar es… sin duda más de lo que esperaba.

─ ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ─ Pregunta Harry, retorciendo con nerviosismo la capa de invisibilidad, lo cual hace que sus dedos, y parte de sus manos, desaparezcan tétricamente.

─ Mi madre no puso demasiadas pegas. Creo que sólo quiere que sea feliz. ─ Suelta con una pensativa mueca, sin dejar de juguetear con los bordes de la camisa. ─ Aunque sí me ha dejado en claro que quiere nietos a los que malcriar. Sea como sea.

Ante esto, Harry suelta una sonora y divertida carcajada que consigue arrancarle alguna que otra lágrima. Pansy no entiende qué puede haber de divertido en lo que acaba de decir Draco, después de todo, es normal (y hasta obligatorio) que en las familias sangre pura se traiga al menos un heredero al mundo para continuar con el linaje familiar. Tampoco comprende el motivo de la ira de Lucius Malfoy. Si bien es cierto que Draco se ha negado a casar con Astoria, eso no implica que no pueda contraer matrimonio con otra bruja sangre pura.

Aunque debería sentirse ofendida porque Lucius no la haya elegido a ella como la adecuada candidata para formar parte de la familia Malfoy, no puede evitar agradecerle internamente. Después de todo, parece ser que Draco no desea que su padre le encuentre una esposa. Pansy regresa de su mundo de fantasías, donde Draco pelea con su padre para dejarle en claro que sólo desea casarse con ella, cuando lo escucha volver a hablar.

─ Lo sé, el pensamiento es ridículo, ¿verdad? ─ Responde entre irónicas risitas. ─ ¿Cómo espera que le dé un nieto dada mi condición?

Ante esto, Pansy frunce el ceño y se pregunta por qué motivo no puede ser capaz de traer un heredero al mundo. ¿Acaso Draco es estéril? El pensamiento es completamente irrisorio y ridículo ya que, si ese fuera el caso, Lucius no habría insistido en que contraiga matrimonio con Astoria. Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo?

─ Siempre puedes adoptar.

─ No seas tonto, Harry. ─ Reprende al instante, aunque su tono carece de malicia. ─ Tal vez mi padre no haya desatado una guerra por ello, y quizás no vuelva a intentar unirme a alguien, pero estoy seguro que no permitirá que el nombre Malfoy muera conmigo. De una forma u otra tendré que traer un heredero al mundo, porque adoptar no es una opción. El heredero Malfoy debe ser de mi sangre, de otro modo será considerado un bastardo.

La mirada de Potter irradia confusión, como si estuviera tratando de hallar una solución al problema en manos. Por su parte, Pansy comienza a sentir una extraña sensación apoderarse de su cuerpo. Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le susurra que la idea que se ha colado entre sus pensamientos explica a la perfección el motivo por el que Draco no parece ser capaz de traer un heredero al mundo, pero se rehúsa a creer en ello.

No queriendo indagar en esas perturbadoras cavilaciones, vuelve a prestar atención a los jóvenes frente a ella.

─ Sabes, en el mundo muggle existen alquileres de vientre. Hay mujeres que permiten, a cambio de dinero, rentar su vientre para que un hombre pueda tener un bebé de su sangre. Quizás puedas conseguir alguna bruja que esté interesada en llevar a cabo el embarazo por una suma de dinero.

Draco parece pensar en esto durante unos segundos, pero descarta la idea con un gesto de su mano. Soltando otra irónica risita, observa el rostro del Gryffindor con incredulidad, y dice:

─ De todos modos, eso no resuelve nada. ─ Deja salir con pesar, volviendo a jugar con el dobladillo de la camisa. ─ Porque debería acostarme con una mujer. Y por si no te ha quedado claro, soy gay. ¿Cómo se supone que siquiera pueda excitarme lo suficiente con una mujer como para tener sexo con ella? Y en el improbable caso de que me excitara, ¿qué haré si no queda embarazada? No creo ser capaz de intentar eso más de una vez.

Cuando termina su monólogo, Harry suelta una sonora carcajada que lo hace doblarse y moverse desenfrenado contra el otro. A pesar de que debería sentirse completamente ofendido por ser la burla del Gryffindor, Draco no consigue evitar que una tierna sonrisa se apodere de su rostro al haber conseguido despejar cualquier rastro de nerviosismo que el otro sentía.

Por su parte, Pansy ha quedado totalmente perpleja. Su boca se ha abierto en asombro formando un perfecto círculo, mientras que percibe cómo se aglomeran las lágrimas en sus bellos ojos verdes. La desagradable sensación en su interior se incrementa, lo que hace que sea difícil respirar. Su pecho parece petrificarse y fusionarse en una ardiente masa de un segundo a otro. Finalmente, y después de luchar infructíferamente, las saladas gotitas comienzan a escapar y forman finas líneas en su rostro.

No tiene idea de qué es lo que debe pensar ni cómo debe actuar de ahora en adelante. Una irónica risita quiere escapar de sí al recordar lo equivocada que ha estado todo este tiempo. Después de pasar semanas carcomiéndose la cabeza intentando averiguar la identidad de la "chica" que le había robado a Draco, bastó una sola palabra para hacerle notar aquello que debió haber visto hace años.

Gay. Draco Malfoy es gay. Es por este motivo que no aceptó seguir los planes de su padre y casarse con Astoria. Es debido a eso que jamás podrá verla a ella como algo más que una amiga, la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. Porque, sencillamente, a él no le atraen las mujeres.

Un peso, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, escapa de sus hombros y la deja con una sensación de ligereza y algo similar al alivio. Paz. Eso es lo que siente. Simple y llana paz. Mirando todo en retrospectiva, Pansy siente alivio de saber que no ha sido ella quien ha hecho algo mal, motivo por el que Draco no se fijara en su persona. Y si es totalmente honesta consigo misma, agradece que esto sea así, porque en verdad no habría podido soportar el hecho de que Draco se hubiera enamorado de otra mujer.

Las lágrimas aún corren por su rostro, mas no le da importancia y simplemente sigue observando a Draco, que mira a Potter como si no existiera nadie más hermoso y perfecto en el mundo. Pansy no tiene tiempo de ponerse a cavilar en ello, porque Harry aparta la mirada y dice:

─ ¡No es así como funciona, tonto! ─ Exclama entre risitas. ─ No tienes que tener sexo con ella. Simplemente… olvídalo, no puedo explicártelo, es demasiado vergonzoso. Te daré el folleto que Hermione me dio.

─ ¿Por qué necesitarías tú algo como eso? ─ Pregunta Draco con desconcierto, aunque una esperanzada sonrisa comienza a apoderarse de su rostro, confirmando así las sospechas de Pansy.

─ De eso es de lo que quería hablarte. ─ Responde Harry en un murmullo, retorciendo con más fuerza la capa. ─ Después de que me dijeras esto, me di cuenta de lo poco honesto que he sido contigo.

Harry hace una pausa y observa a Draco, tratando de descubrir algún rastro de enfado en las afiladas facciones del Slytherin. Cuando sólo descubre en él confusión, inspira aire y se dispone a continuar. Internamente, Pansy cree saber qué es eso que Potter ha estado ocultándole a su amigo.

─ Durante mucho tiempo he tratado de encontrar la manera de decirte que… que yo también soy gay.

Cuando estas palabras abandonan la boca de Harry, un amplio silencio se apodera de la torre. Draco permanece inmóvil como una estatua, no obstante, las extasiadas emociones que siente crepitar en su interior se reflejan con claridad en todo su rostro. La comisura de sus labios se eleva más de la cuenta, mientras que sus grises ojos tienen un ilusionado y feliz brillo que muy pocas veces Pansy le ha visto portar.

Por otro lado, Potter no parece haberse percatado de lo que implican estos gestos y permanece expectante y temeroso de la reacción de su amigo. Unos deseos irrefrenables de golpear la cabeza del Gryffindor contra el pilar, mientras le grita una y otra vez lo muy tonto que es por no ver que Draco lo ama, se apodera de la invisible y sollozante muchacha.

─ ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ─ Pregunta Draco, sin conseguir mantener a raya el ilusionado tono.

─ No tengo idea del por qué no lo hice. ─ Responde Harry con un marcado alivio en sus palabras. ─ Quizás sea por el temor a tu rechazo. ¡No me malinterpretes! No es que crea que eres discriminatorio o algo por el estilo…

─ Pero… ─ Replica Draco con un irritado y desilusionado tono que no tarda en reflejarse en su afligida mirada.

─ No hay peros. Es mi culpa, Draco. Bueno, quizás no haya sido enteramente mi culpa, pero si gran parte de ello. ─ Suelta con un agotado tono y Pansy tiene la certera sospecha de que Potter ha vivido y visto más de lo que alguien de su edad debería. ─ Ya te he hablado sobre los Dursley.

Al escuchar ese apellido, Draco deja salir un molesto y peligroso sonido de su boca, uno que repiquetea por toda la torre como una especie de gruñido. Al notar el cambio de humor en su acompañante, Harry coloca una tranquilizadora mano en el hombro de Draco y prosigue con su explicación.

─ Mis tíos no son las personas más tolerantes del mundo. Ellos detestan todo lo que consideran… diferente. Anormal. ─ Harry suelta una irónica risita, provocando que Draco frunza aún más el ceño. ─ Durante años no he escuchado más que insultos y burlas por parte de ellos hacia toda persona que no fuera heterosexual. Supongo que una pequeña parte de mí aún cree hay algo mal por ser así, algo que no es normal. No es sencillo escapar de los temores y prejuicios que, sin quererlo, han dejado en mí.

Draco parece no poder seguir escuchando la dolorosa explicación del otro porque, de repente, eleva sus manos y toma el rostro de Harry. Con otro brusco movimiento, lo acerca hasta que sus frentes quedan pegadas y murmura con rabia:

─ Escúchame claramente, Harry Potter, porque no volveré a repetirlo. Tú no eres anormal. ─ Las palabras salen con rabia por entre los apretados dientes de Draco, como si estuviera mordiéndolas, causando inmediatos escalofríos en Harry y Pansy. ─ Los únicos anormales aquí son esos dos asquerosos muggles que tienes por familia. ¡Ellos son los fenómenos, no tú!

Los esmeraldas ojos de Harry se llenan de lágrimas ante este desesperante intento por parte de Draco de hacerle ver la realidad. Pansy observa completamente estática cómo ambos guardan silencio y simplemente se dedican a observar al otro con adoración. No, no es adoración, sino algo mucho más intenso y poderoso… algo que sólo muy pocas personas llegan a experimentar en su vida… verdadero amor.

Y es entonces, donde Pansy entiende el motivo por el que Draco siempre regresa con una boba sonrisa plasmada en su rostro luego de encontrarse con Potter, porque ambos están total e irremediablemente enamorados el uno del otro. A pesar de que este pensamiento debería enfadarla y asquearla, ya que ha perdido a Draco para siempre, Pansy sólo puede sentir crepitar en su interior una dulce y cálida sensación que reconoce como ternura.

Eso es lo que le provocan estos dos idiotas. Ternura y una sensación un poco más triste, porque por algún motivo que desconoce, estos dos tortolitos aún no se han confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos. No tiene idea del motivo por el que aún no lo han hecho, después de todo, es claramente obvio lo que sienten por el otro. Aunque Pansy no tiene mucho más tiempo para cavilar en todo esto, ya que escucha la ahogada y algo rasposa voz de Potter.

─ Gracias.

Draco sonríe ampliamente y dándole un leve apretón a las mejillas de su amigo, se separa y vuelve a colocarse contra el pilar. Por su parte, Harry muerde su labio inferior y limpia descuidadamente las lágrimas que aún corren por su rostro. Y aún en la ínfima luminosidad de la torre, Pansy puede ver lo muy sonrojados que están los pómulos del Gryffindor.

─ ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Granger y a la comadreja? ─ Pregunta Draco, fingiendo observar las estrellas para darle tiempo a Harry de recuperar un poco la compostura.

─ Aún no, pero pienso hacerlo mañana. ─ Dice con un suave y entrecortado murmullo, que no logra ocultar del todo la preocupación del mismo. ─ ¿Crees que les importe?

─ ¿Bromeas? ─ Suelta Draco en una especie de risita, a la vez que le regala una incrédula mirada. ─ Si yo pude decirle a _mi_ padre que era gay, y te recuerdo que él es el amo y señor de la obsesión con la pureza de la sangre y la continuidad del linaje, y salí indemne de ello… lo tuyo no será más difícil que quitarle un dulce a un niño.

─ Entonces estoy completamente jodido. ─ Deja salir en un falso tono de resignación. ─ Porque si esto será igual de sencillo que cuando mi tía Petunia intentaba quitarle sus dulces a Dudley… no creo salir vivo.

Draco suelta una fuerte carcajada ante la broma y golpea a Harry en el brazo, haciendo que éste lo mire con una divertida ceja alzada. Y aunque lo intenta, Pansy no puede evitar pensar que esta es la imagen más tierna que jamás haya visto.

─ ¡Oh, ya deja el melodrama de lado, Potter!

─ Aprendí del mejor.

─ Aún te falta muchísimo para poder superarme. No creas que lograrás vencerme en esto tan fácilmente.

Harry suelta otra risita y ambos se quedan intercambiando sarcásticos comentarios durante unos minutos, hasta que Draco vuelve a poner la vista en los cientos de brillantes puntitos en el cielo.

─ Mira. ─ Y señala hacia una parte cerca del lago. Al instante, Harry se acerca para ver, colocándose completamente pegado al hombro de Draco. ─ Una estrella fugaz.

─ Pide un deseo. ─ Dice Harry, en su suave susurro.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Es una costumbre muggle. ─ Responde encogiéndose de hombros, lo que provoca un leve movimiento en el costado de Draco. ─ Algunos muggles creen que, si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, éste se cumplirá.

─ ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo puede un cuerpo celeste cumplir un deseo?

Harry realiza un ininteligible sonido con su boca, mas no se aparta del cuerpo de Draco; por el contrario, se acomoda hasta recostar su cabeza contra el pálido cuello de su amigo. Ambos guardan silencio unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y sin percatarse de que la forma en la que se encuentran no es una que los simples "amigos" realicen.

─ Aun así pediste un deseo, ¿verdad? ─ Responde Harry entre risitas.

─ Cállate, Potter. Eres más agradable cuando no hablas. ─ Suelta Draco con fingida indignación, aunque desde el lugar en el que Pansy se encuentra puede ver la clara sonrisa que se ha apoderado de su rostro. ─ Supongo que también pediste uno.

─ Sí.

─ ¿Y qué pediste? ─ Pregunta con curiosidad, descansando su cabeza contra los azabaches mechones de pelo de Harry.

─ No puedo decírtelo, o no se cumplirá. ─ Responde Harry con una extraña sonrisa. Por su parte, Draco suelta un bufido y rueda los ojos.

─ Los muggles tienen costumbres raras y repletas de absurdas reglas.

Con esto dan por zanjada la conversación y ambos jóvenes se quedan en silencio. La pacífica quietud del lugar, junto a la reconfortante posición en la que se encuentran, provoca que Harry comience a entrar en un estado de duermevela. Los ojos comienzan a cerrársele y su respiración a hacerse cada vez más acompasada, sin embargo, a Draco no parece importarle que el Gryffindor se quede dormido contra su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas que Pansy ha soltado han dejado un húmedo y salado rastro. Sus ojos aún continúan picando y se encuentran completamente rojos, pero ninguna otra pequeña gotita escapa de ello. Y éste es el único vestigio de debilidad que se observaría en su rostro, si no tuviera un hechizo desilusionador encima, porque las facciones de la joven han adquirido una férrea determinación, una aún más poderosa de la que se apoderó de sí cuando se dispuso a averiguar la identidad de la persona que le había robado a Draco.

Volviendo a posar la vista en la tierna y adorable imagen frente a sí, Pansy observa el pacífico y contento rostro de Draco una última vez, antes de jurarse a sí misma que hará lo que sea, con tal de verlo así de feliz. Y si eso implica tener que soportar a un desaliñado y molesto Gryffindor, entonces lo hará. Porque, finalmente y después de todo lo ocurrido, ha comprendido que lo único que realmente importa es que Draco, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, sea feliz. Y, ciertamente, no será ella quien se interponga entre esos dos.

Con mayor determinación de la que jamás ha sentido, gira sus pasos para regresar a las mazmorras, y antes de salir de la torre de astronomía, vuelve a posar la vista en Draco y dice:

─ No se preocupen. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Tan silenciosamente como llegó, Pansy comienza a bajar las escaleras y emprende el camino de regreso a la sala común, con una extraña sensación bailando en su pecho. Internamente se pregunta por qué no siente deseos de romper todo y hechizar a todo el mundo al comprender que jamás podrá estar con Draco. La parte más racional de sí le dice que se debe al hecho de que es una completa y absoluta pérdida de tiempo, después de todo, no es como si eso fuera a hacer que a Draco comiencen a atraerle las mujeres.

Sin embargo, la parte de su ser que está regida por emociones conectadas directamente a su corazón, le dice en un suave y tímido susurro que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, ella jamás haya amado a Draco de esa forma. La insistente vocecita recita con perfecta claridad que sus deseos por formar una pareja con él han sido siempre motivados por esa sensación de comodidad y seguridad que Draco le brinda, pero que poco tienen que ver con verdadero amor.

La suave voz no se detiene y continua con el ataque, recordándole que ese sentimiento que tiene por Draco es uno absolutamente fraternal, como el que sentiría de tener un hermano. Y ante esto, Pansy debe reconocer que quizás tenga algo de razón. Tal vez su enamoramiento por Draco sí fue sincero en un comienzo, pero ahora, en estos precisos momentos, no es más que una especie de capricho. Un inocente deseo de aferrarse a como dé lugar a su primer amor.

Sí, eso parece tener sentido. Y es allí, mientras baja por unas escaleras, que entiende que es hora de dejar atrás estos antiguos sentimientos por Draco y seguir adelante. Después de todo, no es como si fuera a perder a su mejor amigo. Draco mismo lo dijo, a pesar de todos los años que pasen y de cuánto crezcan, aún seguirán aquí, los tres, siendo los inseparables amigos de siempre.

Una leve sonrisa se instala en la comisura de los labios de Pansy al recordar a Blaise, el tercer integrante de su inseparable equipo. No tiene idea del por qué, pero pensar en su alto y atractivo amigo provoca que un peculiar calor se extienda por todo su cuerpo. Fugazmente, pasa por su mente el inocente y casto beso que Blaise le dio esa tarde en la mansión Malfoy, cuando jugaban a ser dementores. Y aunque lo intenta, no puede evitar cuestionarse a qué sabrán los besos de su moreno amigo ahora. Por ese entonces, estaban completamente impregnados de un dulce sabor a varita de regaliz.

Pansy llega a la pared que esconde la sala común, y luego de decir la contraseña, ingresa en la amplia y lujosa estancia. Inmediatamente dirige sus pasos hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, no obstante, es detenida por una grave voz que le provoca agradables escalofríos.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí?

Sólo entonces, Pansy recuerda que aún lleva puesto el encantamiento desilusionador y el hechizo Muffliato. Una maliciosa risita escapa de sus labios y rápidamente dirige sus silenciosos pasos hasta el sillón en el que se encuentra Blaise, con la clara intención de darle un gran susto. Desafortunadamente, cuando se encuentra a escasos milímetros del rostro del moreno, escucha la grave voz del chico decir en un presumido tono:

─ Ni siquiera lo pienses, Pansy.

─ ¡No es justo! ─ Responde soltando un molesto suspiro, mientras retira todos los encantamientos de sí. ─ ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

─ Tu perfume. Es inconfundible.

Al oír esto, Pansy observa atónita al atractivo chico frente a sí. No puede creer que Blaise la conozca tanto, y se haya fijado en tan simples detalles de su persona, como para reconocerla sólo por su perfume. Ni siquiera Draco se percató de su presencia en la sala común, ni que decir mientras lo estuvo espiando en la torre de astronomía, nada más que por su perfume.

Una instantánea y alegre sonrisa comienza a apoderarse de las facciones de Pansy, a la vez que se deja caer contra el alto joven que la observa con una extraña mirada. Y como si fuera una confirmación a sus sospechas, las mejillas del mismo parecen haber adquirido una tonalidad aún más oscura de la que presenta su morena piel.

La atractiva Slytherin no dice nada y simplemente se recuesta contra la firme y musculosa figura de Blaise, imitando, inconscientemente, la postura que Potter adoptó contra Draco. Ambos permanecen en silencio, disfrutando únicamente de la compañía del otro junto al agradable calor de la encendida chimenea. Antes de que el sueño comience a vencerla, Pansy se dice a sí misma que quizás D.R.A.R.R.Y.S no ha sido una total pérdida de tiempo.

Y tal vez y con algo de imaginación, pueda convertir la anterior asociación en algo mucho más productivo para todos.

 _D.R.A.R.R.Y.S… D.R.A.R.R.Y.S… D.R.A… R.R.Y.S…Creo que es hora de que me reúna con mis antiguas aliadas. Quizás ya no les interese ser parte de D.R.A.R.R.Y.S, pero estoy segura de que querrán formar parte de DRARRY._

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas Finales:** espero que les haya gustado. Ya sólo nos queda un capítulo de esta historia. Antes de que nos despidamos, quiero pedirles que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo. Sus comentarios alegran mis días.

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. Besito enorme y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen:** Cuando Draco y Harry parecen haber caído en las redes del amor, seis chicas formarán una secreta y temporal asociación para descubrir quiénes son las responsables de haberles quitado al objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, sus apresuradas suposiciones las llevarán a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y añadieron a favoritos y alertas en el capítulo anterior. En verdad se los agradezco.

Ahora sí, espero que disfruten el tan ansiado final de esta historia.

* * *

 **D.R.A.R.R.Y.S Asociadas**

 **Capítulo VII. Ginny Weasley**

Ginny Weasley es una chica sumamente extrovertida y llamativa. Si bien no es considerada la joven más atractiva de Hogwarts, debido en gran parte a su delgada y plana contextura física, la cual expone aún más las escasas curvas femeninas que tiene, nadie puede negar que hay algo por demás interesante en ella que sustituye cualquier falta de femineidad que posee. Y ese importante rasgo de sí es su fuerte y decidida personalidad.

Desde una muy temprana edad, Ginny ha aprendido a enfrentarse a hechos, situaciones y personas mucho más grandes y fuertes que ella. Después de todo, convivir con seis hermanos varones en una misma casa, siendo la menor de ellos y la única chica, ha sido entrenamiento más que suficiente para hacerse valer y respetar. Haber sido blanco de las pesadas bromas a las que algunos de sus hermanos la exponían, le ha servido de experiencia para aprender a enfrentar y sobrellevar cualquier tipo de riesgos, saliendo victoriosa en el proceso.

Y ese primer entrenamiento no sería el único que forjaría su impactante personalidad, porque el haber ingresado en Hogwarts fue absolutamente determinante. Desde el primer día en que puso uno de sus gastados zapatos de segunda mano en el castillo, Ginny supo que debería dejar salir a la indomable guerrera que habita dentro de sí para hacerse valer y obtener, en un cercano futuro, aquello con lo que ha soñado desde que tiene memoria. Y ese deseo es nada más y nada menos que convertirse en la esposa de Harry James Potter.

Realmente no recuerda el momento preciso en el que esta idea se instauró en sí. Ginny cree que ésta remonta a sus primeros años de vida, cuando oía a hurtadillas las conversaciones de sus padres, y algunos amigos de éstos, sobre la increíble y asombrosa hazaña del niño que había derrotado al mago más malvado de los últimos tiempos.

Una tierna sonrisa se apodera del pecoso rostro de Ginny al recordar con nostalgia los cientos de veces que tomó prestado uno de los muñecos de acción de Ron para fingir que, en realidad, era el niño que sobrevivió quien rescataba a su harapienta muñeca de las garras de un feroz e imaginario dragón.

Sin embargo, el agradable recuerdo se tiñe de rabia y molestia al recordar la encrucijada en la que se encuentra actualmente. Un irritado gruñido escapa de los finos labios de Ginny, a la vez que toma el palo de su escoba y comienza a pulirlo con mayor firmeza de la necesaria. La pequeña de los Weasley ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar su enfado, después de todo, se encuentra sola en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor para lanzar a sus anchas cualquier rabieta que desee.

No entiende cómo es que la situación pudo llegar hasta a este punto. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control absoluto de su futuro? ¿Qué fue aquello capaz de distraerla tanto, como para evitar que note el repentino alejamiento de Harry? Pero más importante aún, ¿quién es esa asquerosa mujer que ha osado robarle a su futuro esposo? Porque sí, puede que Harry sienta un extraño enamoramiento por esa misteriosa joven, no obstante, tiene la certeza de que éste no durará eternamente. Ese efímero encaprichamiento desaparecerá a como dé lugar, y ella será quien se asegure de que así ocurra.

Ginny aprieta con fuerza la mano que sostiene el mango de la escoba, imaginando que es el cuello de la misteriosa chica el que sufre ante su ataque. Distraída, observa cómo sus nudillos se tornan blancos y ocultan las pequeñas pecas de su piel, mientras vuelve a pensar en la inquietante forma en que cada una de sus aliadas ha sido eliminada por dos jóvenes sin rostro.

Aunque el pensamiento debería ser completamente perturbador, Ginny no entra en pánico; simplemente afloja el agarre y continúa con la tediosa tarea de sacarle brillo a su escoba. Después de todo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Para estos entonces, Pansy Parkinson debe haber descubierto la identidad de esas mujeres, y si la perversa mirada que se reflejó en la Slytherin antes de que se separaran es indicativo alguno, puede estar segura de que esas tontas chicas están pasándola muy mal.

Sintiéndose más animada que nunca, Ginny deja a un lado su vieja escoba y emprende camino hacia la salida, con la clara intención de buscar a Parkinson. Quizás, y con algo de suerte, aún no haya terminado con esas dos y pueda unirse a la diversión. Sus manos pican por soltarle unos cuantos hechizos mocomurciélagos a la perra que le ha quitado la atención de su ex novio.

Antes de salir de su cuarto, recuerda que aún tiene la capa de invisibilidad de Harry oculta en su baúl. Otra pequeña y embobada sonrisa se apodera de sí al recordar que, sin pedir explicación alguna del por qué deseaba tomar prestada tan valiosa pertenencia de sí, Harry buscó la capa de su habitación y se la entregó. En dicho momento, Ginny creyó que ésta le serviría al momento de tener que vigilar a ambos chicos. Sin embargo, eso ya no sería necesario, porque Pansy ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto ella misma.

Decidiendo que devolverle la capa le servirá como una excelente excusa para acercarse a Harry, regresa sobre sus pasos y toma la fina tela entre sus manos. Una vez que la tiene bien oculta entre la túnica escolar, emprende camino a la salida. Luego de dejar detrás la sala común de Gryffindor, camina con tranquilidad por los pasillos del castillo, prestando atención a cada chico de pelo negro que pasa a su lado. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los jóvenes con los que se cruza es quien espera ver.

Ginny aparta descuidadamente un mechón de pelo rojo fuego de su pecoso rostro y piensa dónde puede encontrarse el escurridizo chico de la cicatriz. Una vela parece encenderse en su mente y le da la idea de buscar en la biblioteca, después de todo, Harry suele ir allí en busca de Malfoy, para sacarlo de su auto impuesto esfuerzo por sobresalir en las asignaturas. Totalmente convencida de que encontrará al objeto de sus deseos allí, reemprende el camino por el que vino para tomar las escaleras que la llevarán hacia el pasillo cercano a su destino.

A Ginny ni siquiera le importa que Malfoy vaya a estar allí porque si el molesto rubio es tan astuto e inteligente, como Harry siempre se asegura de decir que es, entenderá al instante sus intenciones y los dejará solos, sin que tenga que insinuarle nada. Más entusiasmada de lo que recuerda haber estado en meses, continúa su caminar durante unos minutos más. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de alcanzar la puerta de la biblioteca, es jalada por la espalda con firmeza.

─ ¡Weasley! ─ Exclama una voz que parece haberse quedado sin aire. Ginny gira de inmediato y observa con curiosidad a la agitada chica que tiene frente a sí. ─ Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

Ginny espera pacientemente a que Parkinson recupere el aliento que parece haber perdido en algún lado. Por su parte, Pansy lleva una mano a su acelerado pecho en un intento por acompasar su respiración, a la vez que eleva la vista para advertir el lugar en el que se encuentran. Una indescriptible mirada se vislumbra por unos segundos en sus verdes ojos cuando éstos se posan en la entrada de la biblioteca, pero tan rápido como llega, ésta desaparece y es reemplazada por una amenazante y peligrosa determinación que sorprende a la Gryffindor.

─ Escúchame bien, Weasley, porque no volveré a repetirlo. ─ Dice con un firme tono que descoloca a Ginny por completo. ─ Nos equivocamos.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡Dije que no volvería a repetirlo!

─ Lo sé, te escuché la primera vez, Parkinson. ─ Reprende con molestia, comenzando a crepitar dentro de sí una gran sensación de enfado. ─ Lo que no entiendo es en qué dices habernos equivocado.

Sin embargo, Ginny no necesita que Pansy dé mayores explicaciones, porque una atemorizante idea la asalta y ocasiona que algo doloroso y desagradable se instale en sus entrañas. ¿Acaso esas perras habían conseguido lo impensable? ¿Es que era siquiera posible el hecho de que esas malditas hubieran derrotado a su líder? No, no podía ser. Seguramente Parkinson estaba refiriéndose a otra cosa, ¿verdad?

─ Sabes muy bien a qué estoy refiriéndome, comadreja. No finjas ignorancia, que no te sienta para nada bien. ─ Deja salir Pansy con irritación, a la vez que cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. No obstante, al notar que Ginny parece determinada a no ceder y continuar evadiendo la realidad, suelta un bufido y decide jugar su última carta para hacerle comprender la realidad, antes de que la pelirroja arruine todo con sus tontas e imposibles fantasías. ─ Mira, sé que no es fácil aceptarlo. Créeme, yo más que nadie lo sé, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie más en todo el bendito universo, podrá hacer que esos dos se fijen en alguien más.

─ No puedo creer que la gran Pansy Parkinson, reina de las serpientes, se haya dejado intimidar por una tonta chica. ¿Dónde quedó toda tu malicia y veneno? ¿De verdad vas a rendirte tan fácilmente? No puedo creer lo cobarde y patética que eres. ─ Responde Ginny con cizaña, en un desesperado intento por hacer entrar en razón a la otra joven. Sin embargo, Pansy sólo la observa con una mirada que entremezcla aburrimiento y algo de lástima. Y eso es lo que provoca que el enfado de la pelirroja se incremente alarmantemente. ─ No me importa que te hayas acobardado y rendido, porque yo no lo haré. No dejaré que nadie me aparte de Harry. ¿Me oíste, Parkinson? ¡Nadie! Y mucho menos una manipuladora como esa desconocida joven. Si tú quieres dejarte intimidar y perder a Malfoy por ella, bien. Has lo que quieras, no es mi problema; pero ten por seguro que yo nunca, jamás, me rendiré hasta ver a esa perra lejos de _mí_ Harry.

Ginny termina su efusiva explicación y observa desafiante a Parkinson, instándola a refutar algo; pero para mayor irritación de ésta, Pansy sólo le devuelve la mirada con esa desagradable emoción que grita a los cuatro vientos la pena y lástima que le provoca la pelirroja frente a sí. Comprendiendo que sólo la realidad será capaz de despertar a Weasley de ese infantil e inalcanzable deseo, la Slytherin suelta un desganado suspiro y toma una de las manos de su ex aliada.

─ Draco y Potter están estudiando en la biblioteca. Última fila de bancos, sobre la sección de libros de pociones. ─ Responde con un desganado tono, mientras coloca un pequeño papel entre las manos de Ginny. ─ Observa todo por ti misma sin que ellos te vean ni oigan, y lo comprenderás. Te aseguro que en menos de unos minutos me darás la razón.

Sin decir más, Pansy se da la vuelta y emprende camino alejándose de la biblioteca. A último momento, Ginny se percata del papel que ha dejado ésta en su mano derecha y se apresura a leerlo. No obstante, en el arrugado pergamino sólo se encuentra escrita una palabra, similar a la de su asociación, pero no exactamente igual.

─ ¿Qué significa esto?

Pansy detiene sus pasos y se gira para observar el confundido rostro de Ginny. Alzando una de sus pulcras cejas, y con una extraña sonrisa bailando por su rostro, responde:

─ Eso, querida mía, es una invitación a nuestra nueva asociación. Estoy segura de que, después de lo que serás testigo hoy, estarás interesada en un unirte a nuestras antiguas aliadas, pero por un propósito completamente diferente.

Sin aportar mayores explicaciones a esas ambiguas palabras, Pansy aleja sus pasos por el desierto corredor, dejando detrás a una confundida pelirroja. Decidiendo no darle mayor importancia de la que se merece, Ginny guarda descuidadamente el pequeño pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se dispone a reanudar con su camino. No obstante, algo la retiene en el lugar a escasos milímetros de tomar el pomo de la puerta. ¿Y si Parkinson estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si era conveniente primero observar sin ser vista y sacar conclusiones, antes de lanzarse al vacío?

Una extraña vocecita, que no suele escuchar lo suficiente y a la cual reconoce como la voz de su razón, le susurra ponzoñosa que todas las demás desistieron en sus planes luego de observar a los dos amigos. A su vez, le recalca que existe la posibilidad de que ella termine igual que el resto de sus aliadas si decide hacerle caso a Parkinson.

A pesar de que todas esas aseveraciones son coherentes y no carecen de fundamento, otra poderosa y decidida voz opaca los pensares de la razón al instante, dejándole en claro que no habrá mejor oportunidad que ésta de averiguar cómo es que esas dos desconocidas jóvenes se las ingenian para apartarlas de su causa.

Habiendo tomado la decisión de seguir las sugerencias de la segunda vocecita, Ginny saca apresurada la capa de invisibilidad de entre su túnica y mirando hacia cada lado del corredor para asegurarse que está despejado, se la coloca encima hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Completamente invisible, da unos tentativos pasos por el desierto pasillo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de caminar con ella. Sin embargo, el sonido del repiqueteo de sus zapatos contra el adoquinado suelo aún puede escucharse, por lo que se apresura a conjurar un hechizo que evite ser escuchada por el resto.

Totalmente aliviada de saber que no podrán verla ni oírla, reemprende su andar con determinación hacia la biblioteca. Con una complacida sonrisa, Ginny se dice que hoy debe ser su día de suerte, porque unos alumnos de Ravenclaw abren la puerta de la biblioteca, dándole la oportunidad de colarse detrás de ellos sin levantar sospechas de nadie. Durante unos segundos, pasea por los silenciosos corredores repletos de estantes cubiertos de libros, hasta que, como bien dijo Parkinson, halla las figuras de Harry y Malfoy en un apartado escritorio de la última fila de libros.

Sigilosamente, se acerca hasta posarse frente a ambos jóvenes. Tal como lo esperaba, ninguno de ellos se percata de su presencia y simplemente continúan rasgueando ensimismados en sus pergaminos o, mejor dicho, Malfoy escribe a gran velocidad algo relacionado a los ingredientes necesarios para preparar correctamente Amortentia, mientras que Harry, por su parte, garabatea distraídamente unas letras que no alcanza a ver qué dicen, para pasar de inmediato a borrarlas con un firme y apresurado tachón.

─ Sabes… si dejaras de escribir sinsentidos y te pusieras a redactar el ensayo de pociones, como acordamos que haríamos, podríamos usar el resto de la tarde para ir a volar. ─ Reprende Malfoy con una ceja alzada, pero sin despegar la vista del pergamino sobre el cual continúa escribiendo. A su lado, Harry se sonroja imposiblemente y suelta con un sobresalto la pluma que sostiene entre sus dedos. No tiene claro de dónde sale esta idea, pero Ginny cree que el rubor de Harry no tiene nada que ver con la reprimenda que le ha dado su amigo, sino que se debe a lo que sea que había estado garabateado segundos atrás. ─ Estás más distraído que de costumbre. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Finalmente, Malfoy suelta la pluma y posa su acerada mirada en la baja figura de su amigo, provocando que un escalofrío recorra al chico de la cicatriz. Ginny aguarda pacientemente por una mordaz respuesta de Harry, mas ésta nunca llega. Por el contrario, su ex novio vuelve a tomar la pluma entre sus manos y comienza a jugar con ella, a la vez que muerde su labio inferior en un gesto que reconoce al instante; porque es el mismo que Harry, inconscientemente, realiza cada vez que quiere confesar algo, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Y Malfoy parece percatarse de eso también, porque nuevamente alza una ceja y dice:

─ De acuerdo, suéltalo ya.

─ No es nada, Draco. ─ Responde apresuradamente, pero el notorio temblor en su voz desmiente al instante sus palabras.

─ ¿De verdad eres tan tonto e ingenuo para pensar que voy a creer tal falacia?

Draco suelta esta pregunta con un irónico tono, a la vez que cruza sus ligeramente musculosos brazos sobre su pecho. Inconscientemente, Ginny se pregunta en qué momento Malfoy ha dejado de lado su preocupante delgadez, para pasar a incrementar algo de su masa muscular. Percatándose de que se ha desviado completamente del tema principal, halagando la figura de Malfoy para su mayor consternación, Ginny se obliga a continuar con su observación.

─ ¿Falacia? En serio, Draco. ¿Quién usa una palabra como esa para…?

─ ¡Oh, ni siquiera lo intentes, Potter! ─ Draco detiene de inmediato el intento de distracción que Harry ha querido realizar y continúa insistiendo por obtener una respuesta a su previa pregunta. ─ Creí que para estas alturas ya habrías comprendido que tus intentos por distraerme y cambiar de tema no funcionan conmigo.

─ No pierdo nada con intentar, ¿verdad?

Harry suelta esto con desgano y resignación, mientras continúa dándole vueltas a la pluma que tiene entre sus manos. Draco, por su parte, aguarda pacientemente y sin emitir comentario alguno a que el otro reúna las fuerzas suficientes para decir aquello que lo perturba. Y realmente Ginny siente algo de respeto por el pomposo rubio frente a sí ante el gran temple que posee; porque si debe ser totalmente honesta, ella está perdiendo completamente la paciencia con la indecisión de Harry.

Afortunadamente, no debe esperar mucho más por la dichosa explicación, porque Malfoy parece haber comprendido qué es eso que lo perturba.

─ Se los dijiste a Granger y a la comadreja, ¿verdad?

Ginny frunce el ceño con confusión y se pierde en sus pensamientos preguntándose qué es eso que Harry le ha dicho a Ron y Hermione que lo tiene tan preocupado. Tan ensimismada está pensando en ello, que ni siquiera advierte la despectiva forma en la que Malfoy ha llamado a su hermano. Sólo consigue notarlo cuando Harry lo reprende con inesperada suavidad.

─ Su nombre es Ron, Draco. No comadreja. ─ Deja salir Harry con un agotado tono, como si hubiera repetido esta misma explicación incontables veces en el pasado. ─ En verdad estoy tratando de que él deje de llamarte hurón, pero mis esfuerzos serán en vano si tú aún continúas insultándolo.

─ No estoy insultándolo. ─ Responde con fingida indignación. ─ Sólo estoy llamando las cosas por lo que son.

─ Eres imposible.

Aunque Harry golpea el hombro de Malfoy en reprimenda, la sonrisa que baila por su rostro es indicativo más que suficiente de lo ridícula y divertida que encuentra la situación. Y esto no hace más que sorprender a Ginny, quien silenciosa observa todo este extraño, y algo perturbador, intercambio.

─ Entonces…

─ Sí, hablé con ellos.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, lo cual incrementa aún más los deseos que siente Ginny de zarandear a Harry y forzarlo a decir de una vez por todas qué es eso tan importante que ha hablado con Ron y Hermione. Por fortuna, Malfoy acude nuevamente en su auxilio, y pregunta:

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

Harry se encoge de hombros y da vuelta la pluma que tiene en la mano hasta que la punta choca contra el pergamino, antes de profundizar su explicación.

─ Al principio, Hermione pareció sorprendida y me preguntó si realmente estaba seguro de lo decía. ─ Deja salir distraído, reanudando sus garabatos sobre el tachonado pergamino. ─ Pero, después de unos segundos, su mirada adquirió ese brillo que siempre tiene cuando intenta descubrir un enigma. Y al final, pude ver en ellos cómo la comprensión llegaba a sí.

Malfoy asiente con la cabeza, dándole entender que lo escucha, por lo que Harry prosigue con su explicación.

─ Estoy seguro que ella se reprendió internamente por no notar esto antes. Después de todo, ese es el principal motivo por el que nunca funcionaron las cosas con Cho y Ginny.

Al oír esto, Ginny suelta un ahojado jadeo y debe contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no saltar sobre Harry y forzarlo a decirle quién es la maldita mujer que lo ha apartado de su lado. No obstante, la sabionda vocecita de su razón le dice que hay algo muy extraño en toda esta situación. Algo que no encaja en la escueta explicación de Harry.

Mas Ginny no tiene tiempo de poner a trabajar a su mente, ya que Malfoy vuelve a hablar.

─ ¿Y qué hay de la comadreja?

Ginny observa atónita cómo las mejillas de Harry adquieren el color escarlata del escudo de Gryffindor, lo que inevitablemente la lleva a preguntarse qué es eso que tanto lo avergüenza. A su vez, Malfoy parece cuestionarse lo mismo, porque lo observa con una ceja alzada y una suspicaz mirada. Finalmente, Harry parece reunir todo su gran valor y posando la vista en el alto joven a su lado, dice:

─ Ron ni siquiera pareció sorprendido. ─ Suelta con un apresurado pero firme murmullo, el cual fuerza a Ginny a dar un paso adelante para poder oír lo que dice. ─ Dijo que… dijo que tenía sentido. Que eso explicaba el motivo por el que me he pasado tantos años de mi vida peleando y obsesionándome… contigo.

Cuando Harry termina de decir esto, sus mejillas parecen a punto de entrar en combustión. Por su parte, Malfoy tiene una estupefacta expresión en su rostro. Un tenue rubor comienza a colorearle el cuello y las orejas, en lo que Ginny reconoce como vergüenza. Sin embargo, una ilusionada y alegre sonrisa opaca cualquier otro cambio en sus facciones; porque dicha sonrisa sólo demuestra la increíble felicidad que le ha traído la, en palabras de Ginny, extraña explicación de Harry.

Aunque lo intenta, Ginny no encuentra una coherente explicación a tal revelación. Al menos no una que vaya a agradarle. Por su parte, la injuriante vocecita de la razón vuelve al ataque y le susurra con cizaña que deje de actuar como una niña caprichosa y acepte que sus sospechas son acertadas; porque cuanto antes lo haga, menor será el sufrimiento. No obstante, se niega a aceptar esa dolorosa idea, y como un avestruz que esconde la cabeza en la tierra, aparta a un recóndito lugar de su mente tales pensares y se fuerza a creer que hay una mejor explicación a todo esto. Una en la que ella aún tenga oportunidad de regresar con Harry.

─ ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. ─ Responde Malfoy con un pagado tono, pero sin quitar de sí esa alegre sonrisa. ─ En serio, Harry… ¿de verdad creíste que decirle a Granger y a Weasley que eres gay podría haber sido tan malo como lo fue decirle a mi padre que me gustan los hombres?

Y es allí, en ese mismo instante, donde toda ínfima esperanza de Ginny se hace añicos, porque Harry, su Harry, es gay. Una dolorosa opresión se apodera del pecho de la pelirroja y evita que el aire llegue correctamente a sus pulmones. Su garganta siente aguijonazos como si cientos de abejas estuvieran picándola a la vez, y como si esto no fuera poco, percibe sus castaños ojos empañarse y comenzar a punzar.

No tiene idea del momento exacto en el que la primera lágrima escapa de sus ojos, y tampoco le importa. Lo único que sabe es que está llorando desconsoladamente. Por dentro, Ginny maldice su suerte y se dice que en verdad no es justo. Nada de lo que está ocurriendo es justo. Porque Harry, quien ha sido su primer amor, es total e irremediablemente gay y jamás podrá corresponder sus sentimientos. Porque, sin importar cuánto se diga a sí misma que no debería derramar ni una mísera lágrima por él, sabe que no podrá detener el torrente de emociones que desbordan de sus ojos en pequeñas y saladas gotitas. Porque, aunque se diga que conseguirá superar esto, como lo ha hecho con situaciones aún más doloras y trágicas en su vida, sabe que una parte de sí se ha roto para siempre este día. Pero más importante aún… porque, inesperadamente y contra todo pronóstico, ha perdido a quien una vez creyó se convertiría en su esposo con nada más y nada menos que Draco jodido Malfoy.

Porque sí, los nerviosos gestos y balbuceos de Harry, sus obvios sonrojos y las miraditas anhelantes que le regala al rubio, no dejan lugar a confusiones. Harry Potter está enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Y con el corazón hecho trizas, Ginny logra ver que los sentimientos de su ex novio son correspondidos, para fortuna del chico de la cicatriz; porque la anhelante mirada que se apodera de los grises ojos de Malfoy expresa más que mil palabras. Y si esa no es confirmación suficiente, entonces la embobada sonrisa que aún recubre las afiladas facciones del Slytherin se aseguran de confirmarlo.

Ginny no tiene idea del tiempo que transcurre, para ella parecen ser horas aunque no son más que unos pocos segundos, cuando escucha una ultrajada exclamación del chico que acaba, sin saberlo, de romperle el corazón.

─ ¡No tenía idea de cuáles iban a ser sus reacciones, Draco! ─ Responde Harry en su defensa, pero sintiéndose completamente tonto por haber dudado de sus amigos de esa forma. ─ Y no sé por qué te quejas, no es como si tu padre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, ¿verdad? De hecho, debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido. Jamás creí que él fuera a reaccionar tan bien a una noticia como esa.

─ Mmm… tienes razón. ─ Malfoy coloca un dedo sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en algo, y dice: ─ ¿Crees que mi padre reaccionó tan bien porque ya tenía conocimiento del método que explica el folleto que Granger te dio?

Harry suelta una divertida risita y golpea con suavidad el hombro de su acompañante, aunque Ginny aprecia con su empañada mirada que esta acción es más parecida a una especie de caricia, que a un golpe.

─ No creo que ese sea el motivo por el que se comportó de esa forma. ─ Responde en un susurro, volviendo a escribir garabatos en el olvidado pergamino.

─ ¿Y cuál crees que sea?

Harry detiene su movimiento con la pluma y observa con incredulidad al Slytherin, olvidándose por completo de borronear lo que ha escrito. Y desde esta distancia, Ginny descubre que aquello que tanto ha estado escribiendo es una "D" y una "H" entrelazadas.

─ ¡Es porque te ama, Draco! ─ Responde Harry con una exasperada risita. ─ Mira, tu padre es un insoportable y discriminatorio bastardo. Realmente no me agrada, pero nadie puede negar, ni siquiera yo, que él en verdad te ama.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no parece estar prestando atención al halago que Harry acaba de brindarle a su padre. Por el contrario, sus ojos permanecen fijos en las entrelazadas letras que el Gryffindor ha dibujado sobre el pergamino. Nuevamente, un intenso rubor se apodera del rostro de Harry, y si Ginny no se sintiera aún dolida por toda la situación, disfrutaría sobremanera con la mortificación de su amigo. Sí, amigo, porque después de lo que ha descubierto minutos atrás, Ginny finalmente comprende que, a partir de ahora, Harry sólo podrá ser un amigo para ella… otro más de sus hermanos.

Una diminuta sonrisa asoma en su pecoso rostro al ver cómo Harry se apresura a colocar la pluma sobre el pequeño garabato, en un inútil intento por ocultar su desliz. Contrariamente a lo que Ginny espera, Malfoy no hace ademán de burlarse de lo cursi del dibujo y simplemente regresa a terminar su ensayo de pociones.

─ Es que, seamos honestos, soy entrañable. Es imposible que alguien se resista a mi encantadora persona. ─ Responde Malfoy con un presumido tono, a la vez que moja la pluma en el tintero y regresa a terminar de escribir los efectos que produce el ajenjo en la poción.

─ Estoy seguro de que es producto de tu interminable humildad, Draco. ─ Replica Harry sarcásticamente, a la vez que rueda los ojos y tacha lo más disimuladamente que puede las incriminatorias letras en su pergamino. ─ Nadie puede resistirse a tu modestia.

─ Muy gracioso, Potter. ─ Deja salir con fingido enfado, porque la amplia sonrisa que se apodera de sus facciones demuestra lo divertida que encuentra la situación. ─ Y si yo fuera tú, dejaría de utilizar ese sarcástico tono conmigo, a menos que quieras arriesgarte a que no corrija tu ensayo de pociones.

─ ¡Oh, no! Disculpe usted, gran maestro. No volveré a molestar, lo prometo, pero no deje de corregir mis deplorables errores. ¡No soy nadie sin sus amplios conocimientos!

Draco suelta una leve risa al oír los disparates que Harry está diciendo, aunque en ningún momento deja de escribir en su ensayo. Por su parte, Harry parece admitir que ya ha tonteado suficiente, así que tomando un nuevo pergamino, comienza la aburrida tarea de realizar sus deberes.

Durante varios minutos, Ginny los observa trabajar en absoluto silencio, sólo el rasgueo de las plumas contra el papel puede ser escuchado. Sin embargo, lo que termina de eliminar la desahuciada sensación de su pecho, misma que se ha instalado en sí luego de conocer la verdad, es la forma en que Harry se acerca hasta apoyarse contra el costado izquierdo de Malfoy y lee la tarea del Slytherin. Luego de lo que parecen horas, Harry regresa a su propio pergamino y reanuda la escritura de su tarea.

─ Si vas a copiarte, al menos ten la decencia de cambiar las palabras.

Ante esas palabras, la enamorada sonrisa que Harry le regala a Draco es capaz de derretir todo el polo norte. Sus verdes ojos adquieren un brillo especial que Ginny jamás le ha visto dirigir a nadie más. Y aunque lo intenta, no puede evitar sentir algo de envidia por esos. Porque a ella también le gustaría encontrar a alguien que la ame tan incondicionalmente como Harry ama a Draco.

Ginny se dedica a observarlos en silencio unos minutos más. Para estos entonces, Harry ha dejado cualquier pretensión de lado y ha comenzado a copiarse abiertamente del trabajo del Slytherin. Draco, por su parte, y cuando cree que Harry no lo está viendo, le lanza miraditas de reojo cargadas de ternura. Aunque Harry sí se percata de esas miradas. Y la embobada sonrisa que no parece querer irse de su rostro es confirmación más que suficiente de ello.

Toda la desilusión y pesar que Ginny sintió al descubrir que sus sueños jamás se harían realidad se ha evaporado con sus lágrimas, para ser reemplazado por un tierno sentimiento dirigido a la pareja frente a ella. Porque sí, ternura es lo que le provocan esos dos. Jamás, ni en sus más locas pesadillas, creyó que el ver a esos dos inmersos en una relación la haría sentir tan… feliz.

Sí, esa era la palabra, felicidad, eso es lo que siente por ellos. Porque ambos han encontrado en el otro a quien lo completa, a su alma gemela. Y eso es algo que, lamentablemente, no todo el mundo es capaz de hallar. A pesar de que una parte de sí aún maldice a Malfoy, y probablemente lo haga el resto de su vida, no puede evitar sentirse agradecida con él por hacer tan feliz a Harry. Después de todo, nadie más que él se merece ser feliz.

Una gran determinación se apodera de sí y toma una decisión en su mente. No queriendo irrumpir más entre esos dos, Ginny les lanza una última mirada y con firmeza dice:

─ No se preocupen. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Aunque, de poder hacerlo, ninguno de los enamorados jóvenes frente a ella la habría escuchado, demasiado enfrascados el uno con el otro en un intercambio de cursis miradas. Sin decir más, Ginny dirige con cautela sus pasos hasta la salida de la biblioteca. Y ni siquiera se detiene a escuchar los ahogados jadeos que realizan algunos alumnos cercanos a la puerta, cuando ésta se abre sola sin que nadie salga o entre.

Una vez fuera, detiene su andar y permanece estática, oculta debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y con restos de lágrimas humedeciendo sus pecosas mejillas. Para sus adentros, Ginny piensa lo irónica que es la situación, porque hace unas horas atrás recordó la forma en que solía jugar de pequeña a que Harry la rescataba de un feroz dragón; pero resultó ser que, en realidad, Harry siempre ha estado en busca del dragón, no de la damisela en apuros.

¿Y con Parkinson habían creído que dos mujeres estaban robándoles a sus hombres? Pansy realmente estaba en lo cierto, ¡qué equivocadas habían estado! Al recordar a su morena aliada, Ginny busca en el bolsillo de la túnica el pequeño pergamino que ésta le dio. Una vez que lo tiene entre sus manos, vuelve a releerlo y la extraña palabra escrita en él, a la cual no le encontró significado antes, cobra sentido al instante.

Soltando una divertida risa por las ingeniosas y útiles ocurrencias de Pansy, Ginny aprieta el pergamino hasta volverlo una bolita y lo guarda descuidadamente en su bolsillo. Sin embargo, y al estar demasiado ocupada quitándose la capa de invisibilidad, no advierte que el pequeño papel nunca llega a tocar su túnica. Por el contrario, cae al suelo con un inaudible sonido.

Una vez que Ginny guarda con cuidado la capa de invisibilidad de Harry dentro de su túnica, y limpia el resto de lágrimas de su rostro lo mejor que puede con el dorso de su manga, emprende su camino hacia la familiar aula en desuso en la que de seguro hallará a las ex aliadas de D.R.A.R.R.Y.S.

Después de todo, cree saber qué es lo que Pansy tiene en mente con esta renovada organización. Y si debe ser totalmente honesta consigo misma, no puede esperar para unírseles. Ginny está segura de que, cuando se los diga, todas ellas disfrutarán en demasía saber qué es lo que Harry ha estado garabateando en su pergamino. En especial, porque Draco también lo ha visto.

* * *

En el apartado escritorio de la biblioteca, Draco tamborilea impaciente los dedos sobre la oscura madera de la mesa, a la vez que lanza reiteradas miraditas hacia el pergamino de su compañero. Por su parte, Harry trata de ignorar el molesto gesto que realiza el aburrido Slytherin a su lado y continúa escribiendo en su pergamino.

A pesar de que Harry no perdió tiempo, y al instante de que Draco terminó de escribir su tarea le quitó el pergamino para poder copiarse más rápidamente, cambiar las palabras para que el profesor Slughorn no se percate de que se ha copiado está siendo más laboroso de lo esperado. En especial, debido al extenso trabajo que Draco ha realizado.

─ Si no dejas de hacer ruido, madame Pince va a escucharte. ¿Acaso quieres que nos echen de la biblioteca? ─ Pregunta Harry sin despegar la vista del pergamino. A su lado, Draco suelta un exasperado bufido.

─ Estás copiándote de mi tarea, Potter. ¿No crees que deberías ser un poco más agradecido y dejarme distraerme en paz?

─ Al único que consigues distraer es a mí, Draco. ─ Responde Harry con un enfadado tono, pasando a cambiar las palabras del último párrafo del pergamino. ─ Además, ya casi termino. Quédate quieto y en silencio por unos minutos más, y luego haremos lo que tú quieras.

─ Esa es una peligrosa propuesta. ─ Deja salir Draco con un malicioso tono y alzando una de sus pulcras cejas, aunque Harry no lo ve. ─ ¿Estás seguro de lo dices? Podría pedirte cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, por más perversa que sea.

Harry suelta una pequeña y divertida risita ante esto, sin embargo, sus mejillas se colorean al instante al pensar las perversas y depravadas cosas que Draco podría pedirle. No deseando que cierta parte de su anatomía despierte, sacude estos pensamientos de su mente y termina de redactar, muy resumidamente, cuáles son los efectos del ajenjo en la poción.

Una vez que coloca el punto final en su ensayo, Harry suelta la pluma y comienza a guardar apresuradamente sus pertenencias dentro de la mochila. Viendo que su compañero ha terminado de copiarse, Draco enrolla cuidadosamente su trabajo y lo guarda en su morral. Cuando los dos terminan de guardar todas sus pertenencias, Harry se gira y dice:

─ Bien, ya terminamos el ensayo. Y como soy un hombre de palabra, haremos lo que tú quieras.

─ ¿Lo que sea? ─ Pregunta Draco con un extraño brillo en sus grises ojos que genera instantáneos escalofríos en Harry.

─ Lo que sea.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se apodera de las facciones del Slytherin, y sin decir nada, comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Harry se apresura a seguirlo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que la bibliotecaria no los reprenda. Afortunadamente, ambos salen de la silenciosa estancia sin mayores complicaciones.

Sin dar explicaciones, Draco emprende camino hacia los jardines. Inmediatamente, Harry se dispone a seguirlo, pero el crujido de un papel contra su zapato lo distrae. Bajando la vista para ver qué es lo que ha pisado, descubre una arrugada pelotita hecha de pergamino. La tan famosa curiosidad Gryffindor lo asalta, instándolo a ver qué es lo que contiene. Sin siquiera cruzársele por la mente el hecho de que podría estar hechizada, Harry la toma en sus manos y la alisa lo suficiente para leerla.

Al notar que Harry no lo ha seguido, Draco gira y observa la baja figura de su amigo leyendo un papel con el ceño fruncido. Totalmente intrigado sobre qué es aquello que tanto confunde al otro, acorta los pasos que los separa, y sin siquiera preguntarle qué es eso, toma el pequeño pergamino de las manos de Harry.

─ Drarry. ─ Lee en voz alta la única palabra escrita en el arrugado y algo chamuscado papel. ─ ¿Qué diablos es Drarry?

─ No lo sé, jamás he oído esa palabra antes. ─ Responde Harry encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Lo encontré en el suelo.

Al ver que Draco parece querer tirarlo después de no haberle encontrado sentido ni importancia, Harry se apresura a arrebatárselo y volver a leerlo. Por la mente del Gryffindor pasan cientos de posibles ideas sobre qué puede significar eso, pero ninguna termina de convencerlo. Aunque, si de algo está seguro, es que no es ningún conjuro que conozca.

─ ¿Crees que sea un hechizo de magia negra? Deberíamos llevárselo a McGonagall, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Qué importancia tiene? Es sólo una tonta sigla, no significa nada. ─ Responde Draco con irritación al ver la preocupación con la que Harry observa el dichoso papel.

─ ¡Claro que la tiene! ─ Reprende Harry al instante, regalándole una reprobadora mirada al chico frente a él. ─ Podría ser un conjuro peligroso, Draco. Alguien podría intentar utilizarlo en otra persona y lastimarla gravemente, o peor aún… matarla.

Al ver la extraña desesperación y pesar que despierta en el Gryffindor, Draco frunce el ceño e intenta encontrar una explicación a dicha reacción. Por fortuna, no debe pensar demasiado antes de que su mente traiga a colación el recuerdo del Sectumsempra que Harry le lanzó, sin saber cuáles podrían ser sus efectos, una tarde de su sexto año en uno de los baños del colegio.

Es entonces, donde una cálida y agradable sensación inunda el pecho de Draco, porque la exagerada reacción de Harry no carece de fundamento. Una parte de sí está completamente segura de que el primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente de su amigo fue ese, es por ello que se encuentra tan determinado por tomar los recaudos necesarios para eliminar cualquier posible amenaza.

Son este tipo de cosas los que han hecho que se haya enamorado tan perdidamente de Harry. Draco no tiene idea de las desastrosas consecuencias que podría traer lo que está a punto de hacer, lo único que tiene en claro es que ya no puede seguir fingiendo. Realmente no posee fuerzas suficientes para continuar con esta farsa en la que sólo lo quiere como un amigo, porque esto ha traspasado la invisible línea en que la sola presencia de Harry como un simple compañero lo lastima. Y, honestamente, Draco prefiere arriesgarse a perderlo todo, en el caso de no ser correspondido, a tener que seguir interpretando el doloroso papel del amigo.

Haciendo caso omiso a cualquier absurda teoría que Harry está diciendo sobre la posible etimología de la misteriosa palabra, Draco acorta la ínfima distancia que los separa, y en un rápido movimiento, toma el rostro del más bajito y lo besa con fiereza. Al principio, y debido al desconcierto, Harry no responde al beso; simplemente se queda allí, con los brazos laxos a los costados y los ojos imposiblemente abiertos de la impresión. Sin embargo, una vez que toma noción de lo que está ocurriendo, o más bien de quién está besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello a pesar de su falta de respuesta, cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso. Automáticamente, sus manos se elevan y colocan con desespero en el pálido cuello de Draco, intentando anclarse a él y a esta bella realidad.

Harry entreabre su boca para intensificar el apasionado roce de labios, lo que le da a Draco el espacio suficiente para poner a trabajar su lengua. Ambas lenguas batallan durante unos segundos, tratando de apoderarse del control del beso, mientras las manos de Draco abandonan el rostro de Harry y se posan en las caderas de éste. El inevitable roce de sus entrepiernas ocasiona que un ahogado jadeo escape de ambos y rompa el ardiente beso.

Draco se percata de que, ahora que sus bocas parecen haberse alejado lo suficiente la una de la otra, Harry tiene la intensión de decir algo. Temiendo las enfadadas recriminaciones que el Gryffindor pueda llegar a darle por tal arrebato, se apresura a aprisionar la figura de menor tamaño contra la pared y vuelve a besarlo con desespero, como si quisiera marcar a fuego en su mente cada ínfima parte de la boca de Harry, en caso de que ésta sea la última vez que ocurra.

Cualquier posible cuestionamiento que Harry haya querido exigir muere al instante y queda relegado a una lejana parte de su subconsciente. En su mente, lo único que importa es volcar todos sus sentimientos y corazón en devolverle el beso a Draco, demostrándole así aquello que ha querido decirle durante mucho tiempo, pero que nunca ha podido reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo, demasiado temeroso de perderlo para siempre.

Ambos continúan besándose y toqueteándose con desesperación, como si pensaran que el otro desaparecerá si sus cuerpos se separan unos milímetros. Finalmente, cuando el aire comienza a escasear lo suficiente como para que lo noten, rompen el beso para recuperar el aliento. No obstante, sus frentes permanecen unidas.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno dice nada, simplemente se dedican a inspirar el aire necesario para recuperar el oxígeno perdido en su entusiasta intercambio. Una vez que sus pechos parecen subir y bajar en una acompasada y normal danza, Harry coloca la mano que tiene libre en una de las mejillas de Draco para hacer que éste abra los ojos que ha cerrado.

─ Me besaste.

─ Es increíble la capacidad que tienes para señalar lo obvio, Potter. ─ Responde Draco con sarcasmo, aunque su burlesco comentario deja al descubierto la gran incertidumbre y temor que el posible rechazo de Harry le provoca, cuando su tono de voz es teñido con algo de miedo.

─ Debe ser por ello que te gusto, ¿verdad? ─ Pregunta Harry con una divertida sonrisa y un intento de ceja alzada.

─ ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que me gustas?

─ Acabas de besarme hasta casi dejarme sin aire. ─ Deja salir con una divertida risita, mientras aparta un rebelde mechón de pelo rubio del ojo izquierdo de Draco. ─ Y por si no te has dado cuenta, aún tienes tus manos sobre mis caderas.

Al ver que Harry no ha exagerado, y realmente lo tiene retenido contra la pared en un posesivo agarre, Draco se separa del otro cuerpo unos centímetros y trata de acomodar sus cabellos, los cuales han sido despeinados por las insistentes manos de su ¿novio?

La nueva distancia que los separa no parece agradarle mucho a Harry, por lo que se apresura a dar los pasos necesarios hasta que nuevamente sus pechos se tocan. Sin darle tiempo a Draco para protestar, o alejarse, lo toma desde el cuello para que éste se incline hasta su estatura, y dice:

─ Nunca dije que quería que te alejaras, Draco. ─ Deja salir Harry con un seductor tono que lo sorprende incluso a él mismo. ─ De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

Y eso es lo único que Draco necesita escuchar para unir, una vez más, sus labios en una perfecta danza. Aunque, a diferencia de las otras dos veces, este beso es más pausado y cadencioso. Dulce. Es como si intentaran decirse con él lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro. Desafortunadamente, el ruido de una puerta provoca que ambos se separen abruptamente.

Tres alumnas de Hufflepuff salen distraídas de la biblioteca y no se percatan de los dos jóvenes que aún se encuentran a una escasa distancia. No queriendo tener que perder tiempo dando explicaciones al resto de los alumnos del colegio, de ser descubiertos besándose, Harry decide que lo mejor es continuar de complacer sus deseos en otro lado donde no sean interrumpidos. Tomando una de las pálidas manos de Draco, entrelaza sus dedos y emprende camino en busca de un lugar donde no sean molestados.

Draco lo sigue sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de la cálida mano de Harry contra la suya y sintiendo doler los músculos de su cara por la amplia sonrisa que no parece querer desaparecer. De repente, un extraño y repentino pensamiento se apodera de su mente, provocando que una divertida risita escape de sí.

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─ Pregunta Harry con desconfianza.

─ Sabes… creo que he descubierto el significado de Drarry.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Deja salir totalmente desconcertado. ─ ¿Qué significa?

─ ¿No te suena a nada "Drarry"? ─ Responde con otra pregunta, observando el confundido rostro de Harry. Al ver que el otro no parece encontrarle sentido, incluso después de haberse detenido y vuelto a leer el pergamino que aún sostiene en su mano derecha, Draco se apiada y dice: ─ Drarry… Dra-rry… ¡Es un acrónimo de nuestros nombres!

La cara de estupefacción que se apodera de las facciones de Harry provoca que Draco suelte una fuerte carcajada. No sabiendo si le ha dicho la verdad, o sólo está jugando con él, Harry vuelve a releer el pergamino y trata de hallar otra explicación. Sin embargo, sus intentos son en vano, y a cada segundo que pasa, se convence de que quizás el Slytherin tenga razón. Después de todo, es lo único que parece encajar a la perfección.

─ Pero, ¿quién escribiría algo como esto? ─ Pregunta Harry con desconcierto. ─ Después de todo, hasta hace unos minutos atrás, sólo éramos amigos.

La incrédula y significativa mirada que Draco le dirige ocasiona que las mejillas de Harry adquieran una intensa tonalidad escarlata.

─ ¿En serio? "Sólo amigos" ─ Deja salir con un burlesco tono, a la vez que recalca esas dos palabras con gestos de comillas en el aire. ─ Hemos estado flirteando el uno con el otro incluso antes de que dejáramos de lado nuestras diferencias, Harry. Me sorprende que todo el castillo no lo sepa para entonces. ¡Si hasta Weasley se dio cuenta!

Las mejillas de Harry aún permanecen coloreadas, sin embargo, la amplia y enamorada sonrisa que se apodera de sí opaca cualquier simple sonrojo. Porque, finalmente y después de tanto tiempo, Draco ha confirmado lo que siempre esperó oír de su boca, que ambos se han enamorado del otro. Saberse correspondido, a pesar de toda la historia que tienen, es más de lo que jamás podría haber pedido.

Y, honestamente, Harry piensa que es sumamente tonto el seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías como averiguar quién y por qué ha escrito ese acrónimo, cuando tiene al objeto de sus deseos tan cerca y completamente dispuesto a continuar con su sesión de besuqueos. Después de todo, Drarry no suena para nada mal.

─ Bueno, no sé quién haya escrito esto, ni tampoco creo que quiera saberlo. ─ Responde Harry, balanceando el pequeño pergamino en el aire. ─ Lo único que sé, es que deberíamos encontrar ya mismo un lugar donde no haya nadie para poner en práctica algunas actividades muy "Drarrys".

─ Mmm… ¿y cuáles serían esas actividades? ─ Pregunta Draco con una divertida sonrisa, volviendo a tomar posesivamente de las caderas a Harry.

─ Encontremos ese lugar vacío y ya lo verás. ─ Responde Harry con ese seductor tono que logra encender como un fuego maldito la excitación de su, al fin, novio.

Sin perder más tiempo, Draco toma con firmeza el brazo derecho de Harry, provocando que el papel que sostiene en sus manos caiga al suelo, y lo arrastra por los corredores de Hogwarts en busca de un aula vacía en la cual poder descargar toda esa tensión sexual que los recorre.

Olvidado en el adoquinado suelo de las afueras de la biblioteca queda el pequeño pergamino con la dichosa palabra, hasta que unas alumnas de quinto de Slytherin lo encuentran y esparcen sus sospechas al resto del colegio. Sin embargo, a estos dos enamorados jóvenes no podría importarles menos. Después de todo, ya habrá tiempo de enfrentar estos y otros problemas. Por ahora, a Draco y Harry sólo les basta con encontrar el aula en desuso que suelen utilizar para practicar encantamientos.

Claro que ninguno de los dos esperó toparse en dicho lugar con seis emocionadas chicas compartiendo cursis anécdotas, e incluso alguna que otra fotografía, sobre ellos dos; pero eso… eso es otra historia.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** y con esto hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña historia. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Como siempre, espero sus opiniones para saber si les ha gustado y si este capítulo ha sido lo que esperaban.

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido el fic hasta este momento. Infinitas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a alertas y favoritos. Siempre es un placer saber que hay alguien en algún lugar del mundo leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren.

No sé cuándo podré volver con algo nuevo porque estoy sin un segundo de tiempo libre. Así que me despido de ustedes, por ahora. Con suerte, nos volveremos a leer muy pronto.  
Besito enorme a todos.


End file.
